


Madara's strategy

by Tomic10



Series: Someone's plans [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of friendship between Izuna and Tobirama, Childbirth, F/F, F/M, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hashirama is a bad brother because he is oblivious and horrible with feelings, Hashirama is not a bad person, Izuna is a little shit, Izuna just wants Tobirama for himself, Izuna pouts a lot, Kagami is adorable, M/M, Madara has a crush on Tobirama, Madara is Smitten, Madara is a little oblivious too, Madara is tired, Mostly Madara's point of view except prologue, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Izuna, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some elders are not happy, Tajima being cryptic, Tajima is alive, Tobirama is "adopted" into the Uchihas without being asked, Tobirama is a teacher, Tobirama is very good with kids, Tobirama meets Kagami, Tobirama raised his little brothers, Touka meets de Uchihas, Touka realize truth about Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Tajima is alive but in retirement, almost child death, and Izuna pouts, and Tobirama con feel it xD, and poor Madara being confused by his father, but a little, but dear Tobirama is not going to let any children harm on his watch, but the clan is not letting him, confused Madara because of Izuna, curing illness, cute fluffy moments, domestic situations, even if it is with minor or OC characters, not very descriptive, secondary OC because if not story would be a conversation between three characters, working on representing a lot of diferent pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 72,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomic10/pseuds/Tomic10
Summary: The cease-fire has been signed and Tobirama will have to remain at the Uchiha compound until the treaty is over.Hashirama thinks his brother is at the mercy of their enemy.Madara is starting to regret agreeing to have the albino in the compound for the winter.Izuna is happier than ever because his best friend is finally with him.And Tobirama... poor Tobirama really doesn't know what to think or do when all the Uchihas and especially a certain Clan Head and a hyperactive kid start treating him as if he was part of the Clan.This is the story of what happened in the Uchiha compound during the Winter that Tobirama had to remain there as a political "hostage". The friendships that would develop and maybe... the reluctant romance that may take place.I UPDATE ON MONDAYS ❤️❤️
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Senju Touka, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Kagami, Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Tajima, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Someone's plans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007136
Comments: 268
Kudos: 657





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here is the second part of the story Izuna's mistrust!!
> 
> If you had not read the first part I think you would be able to understand and read this story without it, but you are welcome to check it out because it would help clarify a lot of things and I really liked how it turned out in the end ❤️❤️
> 
> This chapter is from Hashirama's point of view, but the rest would be from Madara's.
> 
> I hope you like it! ^.^

Senju Akinari was in one of the four corners of the highest room of the watchtower. It was unusual for him to be there. The place did not get any visitors unless it was the end of the shift and the hard winds from the northern forest made it one of the coldest places in the whole compound. It was normally a post no one wanted to cover and sometimes it was used as a light punishment for lazy soldiers. However, since the day of the battle had become one of the most demanded posts to cover.

The reason: their commander, Senju Nobuo was pissed. And he had been pissed since the battle was over.

If Senju Akinari had to guess why, there were only three things that could put that man in a mood: His kids, Having to do work that was not meant for him, and Hashirama-sama.

Nobuo had been sent to an infiltration mission when he was young. Akinari remembered that he looked like a teenager when he left, so he must have been around sixteen or seventeen… And he came back, a year and a half later, with two babies, to find that, in his absence, all of his direct family members but his mother had perished at the Uchiha’s war. Since that moment he had seemed to hate Hashirama-sama. No one knew exactly why because he always had said that he could not blame their Clan Head for the deaths of his family when they were in the middle of a war. So, it was a mystery.

So, as the kids grow up they became serious trouble makers to the point that it was said that Tobirama-sama had created the Thunder God Technic to escape from them. Everyone knew how much Akinari loved his kids, but they also knew how much paperwork his kid's pranks generate. That was why he sometimes was mad at them.

However, Akinari knew that those kids were with their grandmother to Kami knew where, and Hashirama had not gotten close to their commander in a couple of days, so his bad mood could only be because he must have to be doing work that was not meant for him. Usually, Nobuo was able to relax once everything was done, but he had been pissed at everything in general for almost two days and it was getting worst. Hence why Akinari has asked for the northern watchtower post, so he was not in the way.

However, what made him worry was that the only times that their commander had been in a poor mood for days without improvement was when Tobirama-sama was away. 

Tobirama-sama always, before sunrise, sent to the Central-Command building a list with the tasks for the day, the designated pairs and groups of work, and the time-table and schedules. However, when he was away on missions or recovering from a nasty wound, the one that had to create all that paperwork before the day started was their commander. And even if he was a good soldier, no one did those things like Tobirama-sama. He always seemed to know how to make the workgroups, who needed a day in the training pit, or what tasks needed to be done even if no one was aware of them. Akinari suspected that the Clan heir knew all of that information because of his sensing abilities. Rumors said that he was such a good sensor that he had the whole Fire Country controlled and that he could even feel emotions and even read minds. It was an exaggeration, but Akinari knew that there must be some truth in it. Because Tobirama-sama could put two persons to work together one day and never did it again. Once, when Nobuo had asked him, Tobirama-sama had answered that they only worked together that day because they were in the correct mood and because of the specialty of the task, that they were not required to be put together again.

All in all, it was safe to say that no one prepared the organization of the soldiers like Tobirama-sama. And even if their commander was excellent at his work, he missed things that generate problems that wouldn’t have occurred if Tobirama had been organizing things.

In summary, he was worried because his commander's bad mood indicated that Tobirama-sama was not in the compound or was gravely injured. The second couldn’t be because the clan had not been notified. So, it had to be the first option, which was still weird even for their airheaded Clan Head, to sent his brother away on a mission so soon after the last battle. So it must have been something urgent and very important, which always translated into problems for the Clan.

Akinari was still mussing about the Clan heir whereabouts when he heard a Hawk screeched close enough to be inside of the tower with him. He did not jump because he was an experienced shinobi, but his inner self did. He looked up to see a beautiful Gyrfalcon staring at him from the frame of the small window. Akinari blinked once and the bird blinked back at him

And then the animal turned around to show him his back. There, right there was the proof that he had been right. Because attached, with a beautiful case, to the back of the falcon was a letter with the Uchiha symbol.

He hated been right.

* * *

Hashirama was looking outside of the door frame to the inside garden of his house from behind the desk of his study. He looked pensive as he played absently with a dry paintbrush. He was thinking about one of the papers before him. The letter he had received three days ago. The letter from the Uzumaki Clan.

His brother Tobirama had always been fascinated with them. He had gone there to study from time to time and he knew he still kept a regular correspondence with his old seal’s tutor, well as regular as the war allowed him. So when his brother had come to him almost two years ago with the idea of an arranged marriage for him to consolidate the alliance between both Clans he had shut it down. It wasn’t that he did not think his brother’s idea wasn’t good, it was just, that he wanted to marry for love. He wanted to find someone with whom he would fall in love and be happy. His brother had just nodded and said that he understood. He then has asked him to find that person quickly because the next time he would hear about that topic would be from the Elders.

Hashirama has dismissed the comment and he had not to think about it. However, the years passed and he still could not find the right person for him, he also wasn’t looking. After all, he thought that destiny would put that person in his path when the time was right. However, two months ago the Elders had given him an ultimatum. He was getting older and the danger of him dying in battler with no heirs was making the clan more nervous day after day. So, Tobirama had again proposed to him the idea of an arranged marriage between the Senjus and the Uzumaki. He had heard his brother talk about the daughters of the Diamiyo of the Whirpool country. He had described them and he had also recommended one of them for him. His brother had said that Mito was perfectly suited for him. However, when he had begun to talk about how good would be for the war, the clan, and the knowledge, he had snapped. He had accused Tobirama of wanting that alliance for himself. Tobirama had just looked at him and he had said:

“I’m just trying to find a quick and efficient solution that would not make you miserable Anija. Do whatever you like, I just believe this is the best for all of us” and he had left after leaving the information on his desk.

He hated when his conversations with his brother ended up like that, but the idea of an arranged marriage frustrated him. And seeing his brother so prepare for something that should not concern him, made him feel like he was talking with his father. When his emotions did not count as long as the clan was a priority.

However, later that day he had realized that he had been unfair to his little brother, who only was trying to help. But, he did not know how to apologize to him, so instead, he had written to the Whirpool Diamiyo to approach the idea of an arranged marriage. After a couple of letters, the Diamiyo had agreed as long as his daughter wanted to do it. So they had decided to get to know each other by letter.

On his desk was the first letter from the one that would be his wife. He did not want to open the letter. If he could delay it just a little bit more…

And as if his prayers had been heard, one of the servants announce the presence of a very urgent matter. Hashirama turned to look to the rice doors as they were being opened and a young ninja walked inside with something wrapped in a dark cloth and got on his knees.

“Hashirama-sama,” the ninja said.

“Akinari,” Hashirama said remembering the name of the young man in front of him. “What’s the matter?” the man looked nervous before revealing what was under the cloth.

Before Hashirama could take a good look at the animal the Hawk flew to him until, he landed on the letter from the Uzumaki's, crushing it a little bit and he showed him his back. Hashirama’s eyes opened so much at what he saw on the back of the animal that Akinari thought that his Clan head would lose them.

Hashirama looked at his shinobi before he looked back at the hawk and then back at Akinari. Akinari just nodded, because he really did not know what his Clan Head wanted from him. The Hawk screeched demanding attention and Hashirama snapped to attention again.

“Thank you, Akinari,” he said and the shinobi nodded and made a semi bow before exiting the place as fast as possible. He did not want to have anything to do with that.

Hashirama took the letter, broke the seal, opened the letter, and…

> _Seju Hashirama, son of Seju Butsuma and Clan Head of the Senju Clan,_
> 
> _I summon you to a meeting at the bank of the Naka River two days after the full moon, to discuss the conditions of the safety and release of Senju Tobirama, son of Senju Butsuma and Heir of the Senju Clan._
> 
> _If you agree to the meeting, a preliminary idea of the conditions will be sent so the discussions can be done as the law dictates. If you refuse to meet the prisoner would be treated as a prisoner of war under the Uchiha Law._
> 
> _Uchiha Madara, Son of Uchiha Tajima and Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan_

… Hashirama had to re-read three times the letter.

And it took him a little bit longer for his brain to begin working again. However, when it did he start yelling orders to look for his brother. Every Senju available at that moment searched for their Heir, but no one could find him. His cousin Touka even went against every safety protocol and entered Tobirama’s chambers and laboratory. But their albino was nowhere to be found.

At night, when he was still wondering how could he be in that situation, Hashirama had to admit that maybe the Uchihas were telling the truth, and his brother was somehow their prisoner. But… How? How could that happened…

He knew he had been a little too harsh with him after the battle. And he admitted to himself that maybe screaming at him because of what he had done to the Uchiha Heir had not been the best, but dammit he had been angry. He had seen every step he had taken towards the peace with Madara shattered at that single instant in which he had seen his brother’s sword impaling the last living brother of his childhood friend. But… what had happened after that? Why his brother had not gone back to the compound with everyone else? How could he be their prisoner when he was almost a master of seals himself and he could teleport to his chamber from almost every corner of the Fire Country. The only explanation was that he was unconscious or his chakra reserves were so low that he was helpless. Both ideas terrified him. He almost could not imagine the last time he had seen his brother defenseless. For him, Tobirama was an immovable wall of rock and ice that would never fall or crumble. It wasn’t that he was the most powerful shinobi in existence, but he was so clever that he could always be a couple of steps ahead of everything so he could always succeed. For the Uchiha’s to had been able to capture him and keep him that way… well that was a pretty terrifying idea.

So, with heaviness in his heart, he took a brush to write a response to Madara. He had always imagined how writing and rectifying their political situation would look like. But never in a hundred years, he would have imagined that he would do it with such an unwelcoming feeling…

> _Uchiha Madara, Son of Uchiha Tajima and Clan Head of the Uchiha Clan_
> 
> _I agree to the meeting. The time and the place are amenable._
> 
> _We’ll be waiting for the preliminary conditions. But we want confirmation of Senju Tobirama's safety and whereabouts._
> 
> _Seju Hashirama, Clan Head of the Senju Clan_

* * *

The night he received the response of the Uchiha Heir, he had to sit down with the two generals of the Senju forces to discuss everything. The hardest part was telling them the conditions…

“ Excuse me?” Nobuo said very calmly, without raising his voice.

“They asked for what?!” Touka wasn’t as calm as the other general. Hashirama only sighed.

“They asked for a ceasefire during the winter and they would return Tobirama after that time has ended” The Clan head repeated sounding defeated. Nobuo observed him and realized with a little fury that their Clan Head had already made a decision.

“You can not agree to this Hashirama,” Touka was saying as she was pacing like a caged animal around the room.

“What other option do I have?” Hashirama asked sounding sad and Nobuo again studied Hashirama. It was true that he did not like the man, but those were his personal reason. However, he could admit that he was not a bad leader and a lot of the changes he had implemented on the Clan had been good. So he analyzed the situation until he realized what the problem was.

“That condition was one of the unchangeable ones, wasn’t it Hashirama-sama?” Nobuo asked and Hashirama just nodded. Unchangeable conditions were the ones that were not negotiable and if those could not be meet it was a waste of time even trying to agree to something. It was one of those rules that shinobis had created to make meetings, pacts, and alliances quickly and more efficient.

“How could they?” Touka said taking the letter Madara had written to him with the conditions.

“The conditions and everything about this situation and how every word is said looks like their only goal is to have this cease of fire and if they can’t have it Tobirama would only be collateral damage,” Hashirama said.

“Dammit,” Touka said looking frustrated “It’s true… it almost looked like they were planning Tobirama’s captured to do this.”

“It makes sense that they were hoping to have a war prisoner to have a guarantee that the cease-fire is upheld, after all, they are losing the war,” Nobuo said.

“But they could have anyone else. We could ask them to change prisoners. I would go instead of Tobirama,” Touka said and Hashirama seemed to consider it for a moment.

“It won’t work,” Nobuo said “I’m sorry to say this but from their point of view you are replaceable. Sure, an excellent warrior, but your position in the clan could be covered by others. However, Tobirama is the only heir. And there is no else from the Branch Family alive to take that position.” Nobuo finished seeing the other two Senjus agreeing with him. He was right. 

“Yeah,” Hashirama said and Touka glared at him.

“All right,” she said “and seeing as you are not going to agree to take all of our shinobis to the Uchiha’s territory and free your brother. I hope you realized that the only reason I would talk to you again is if you make sure that they won’t be able to even look at him funny, cousin” Touka said with fire in his eyes. Hashirama was going to reply that she could not talk to him like that, but he stopped himself knowing that Touka was normally not rational when Tobirama was involved and he did not feel like starting a yelling match. He just breathed and nodded.

“I can promise you I would make sure of that Touka” the woman just nodded.

“And I’ll be there when they bring him to us, ”she said as a finality.

“Both of us,” Nobuo said too and Hashirama nodded.

“Yes, I was not planning to face this with any of you. Now I need help because I don’t know how to explain this to the elders.”

* * *

In the shinobi code, to the first meeting only attend three persons in each party: The interested party on both sides, the right hand of each, and the security.

Both parties arrived at the same time. Madara was standing at one side of the river with Hikaku at his right and Rin to his left. Hashirama was standing at the other side of the river with Touka on his right and Nobuo on his left.

First, the securities, Nobuo and Rin, made sure there was nothing amiss and then both parties met at the middle of the river. Hashirama made a couple of hand seals and a huge table with four chairs made of wood appeared from the water.

When they were seated Hashirama finally spoke.

“It’s good to see you Madara” the Uchiha only raised his brow as he took from his vest the first draft of the cease-fire.

“I’m only here on business Senju-sama” Madara replied, but instead of deterring the other man, Hashirama smiled as he took the draft and started reading it.

No one else spoke again unless it was to comment and discuss the cease-fire.

* * *

The next day, the second meeting took place, but the tables were reversed. The Senjus were the ones to present the draft and the Uchihas the ones that were supposed to read it.

When they were close to the end of that meeting Madara spoke for the first time out of his business voice.

“You can’t seriously be asking me this,” he said pointing his finger to the last line of the paper.

“And I can’t believe that you had taken my brother as a prisoner,” Hashirama said looking him straight in the eye. Madara, not losing the opportunity, created an illusion that looked exactly like the reality but where Madara could talk without been heard.

“You once told me that you wanted to create a village so your brother would not have to fight anymore,” Madara said and Hashirama flinched a little “If he is still as important enough to build a whole village, prove it to me.” Madara released the illusion as he got up “That clause is none acceptable. I hope you have something better for tomorrow”

The Uchihas left leaving the Clan Head conflicted with his feelings.

* * *

After that, the meetings were held in a clearing between both territories where tents were constructed and two camps were created. The people participating in those meetings increased and the complexity of the politics grew.

Four more meetings were held, one each day. By that time an agreeable cease-fire had been able to be created and they decided to celebrate the signing of it the next. They also decided to wait another day to sign it because the documents needed to be signed by the Clan Heads and the Clan Heirs. This meant that the Uchihas needed to bring Tobirama from the compound and also the Uchiha heir. Hashirama was afraid to ask if Izuna was still alive and if he wasn’t who was the new heir.

* * *

On the dawn of the fifth day, the party from the Uchiha compound appeared. Hashirama was out of his tent when they arrived at the Uchiha camp. He had been up all night, reading and re-reading the final treaty. He was not sure if what he was doing was the correct thing to do. Tobirama was the one that always went over the treaties, he was the one that could see every possible flaw with them, he was the one that made sure that there was no chance that the other could take advanced of them. But Tobirama had not been there with him to negotiate the treaty, so he had been very anxious about that piece of parchment because he did not know if what he was doing was good enough.

So when the sun started to appear over the dense forest and he was starting to wish for Sake, he saw the Uchiha party appeared from between the trees. And he was rendered little speechless. There before the party was none other than Uchiha Izuna, walking and moving perfectly as if the battle of the previous week had not occurred. Hashirama blinked a couple of times trying to clear his tired brain, but the image did not change. Yeah, Izuna was perfectly fine and healthy, he was even smiling and he guided the party of ten Uchihas that were escorting his little brother.

Seeing his brother, bounded with intricate seals on his arms, and a blindfold over his eyes (not that it would deter his brother, Tobirama had been almost blind for half of his life, so it would not be a problem, but it was the symbolism of it), surrounded by Uchihas and at the mercy of his rival, who was smiling, made him panic. A horrible dreed took root in his stomach and a decision formed on his mind. He was not going to let those Uchihas take his brother, to Hell with the treaty, he was going to grab his brother and run. He did not care about breaking the cease-fire with the other clan, or the dishonor it would bring to the Senjus. He did not care that if he did that he would lose every single opportunity he might have of creating his dreamed Village. For a moment he did not even think that if he did that the only way to end the war would be with the total annihilation of one of them.

He had already gotten up and had started to run towards them when he was placated by Nobuo before could even leave the Senju camp. Nobuo was no match for him; in fact, he had not been able to move him much. But the shock of been attacked by one of his generals had been enough to stop him.

“Hashirama-sama, do not throw away all the work we’ve done,” Nobuo said taking hold of his arm. The clan head glared at him.

“How can you say that after seeing your commander at the mercy of the enemy!” Hashirama said jerking himself out of his hold and starting to walk again towards the Uchihas. He started to summon his chakra to call to the Mokuton however what his fellow shinobi said next stopped him, this time for good.

“He is not at their mercy” Hashirama turned to look at him like he was crazy and Nobuo just pointed towards the Uchiha group “He is completely calm, no fear” Hashirama remembered at that moment that Nobuo was a sensor and that he had also been trained by his brother. He did not have Tobirama’s range, or control. But he was good when he concentrated. “Also, the ink of the seals on his arms?” he said pointing again with his head and Hashirama turned to look “is still wet. If they had been really activated the chakra would have burned through them” Hashirama directed chakra to his eyes and he could see that it was true “Those are just for show” It was then that Hashirama turned confused and the commander.

“Then, why didn’t he escape?” Hashirama asked. Nobuo turned to look at Tobirama with a contemplative mind and Hashirama waited.

Hashirama would not have asked any other person about what his brother was thinking, because he was normally the one that was able to understand him better, or at least he thought. However, with Nobuo was different. The man had not only just been trained in the sensory arts by his brother. No. Nobuo had followed Tobirama around since he could walk and in the end, his brother had trained him as if he was his sensei. Tobirama had not been old enough to take students when he had started to help the other kid with his training, and the age difference was so small that sometimes they looked like friends hanging out. However, Nobuo had always listened to him as he would listen to an experienced older shinobi. Hashirama knew that the two of them had developed some kind of understanding and friendship over the years. He also knew that Nobuo’s mind worked similarly to his brother’s; which was one of the reasons he became Commander at such a young age. He perfectly understood the orders given by Tobirama and was quick and efficient making sure they were done. So in the end, he was sure that he could at least make a good guess of what was really going on.

“I think he was the one to propose the cease-fire,” Nobuo said and Hashirama looked more confused “Izuna is completely healed, which should be impossible because the Uchiha’s are no known to have good healers” Nobuo was slowly analyzing the situation “There are Uchihas that we had never seen again in the battlefield after wounds way lesser than the one that Tobirama inflicted” Hashirama nodded at that “And the only explanation that I have for that is that for some reason Tobirama went to the Uchihas to heal Izuna” Hashirama paled. Nobuo saw it and his face hardened in an attempt not showing his emotions. What Hashirama did not know was the protectiveness he felt towards the albino. Tobirama had at some point show him how to feel emotions; it was hard and he had to concentrate a lot to do it. However, he had gained a lot of information from his sensei and his relationship with the Clan Head. And since he had become Commander with Touka both of them had tried to help the Heir of the Clan as much as the protocol allowed them. Which was not much. But they knew that Hashirama was sometimes, cruel to him.

“But, then, why didn’t he leave after that?” Hashirama asked after a couple of seconds of silence.

“I don’t know,” Nobuo said “But I know that Tobirama had been worried about the winter and how the kids were going to survive this year.” Hashirama turned to look at him surprised at that information “he might have told the Uchihas to have the cease-fire then. The reason why he is still their prisoner, I can’t even begin to imagine it. All I can guess is that it might be one of the conditions the Uchiha made him agree to have the treaty.” Hashirama nodded. That made more sense. “The only thing I’m sure Hashirama-sama is that this treaty has Tobirama-sama’s name written all over it. And if Tobirama-sama wants us to do this is because the clan needs it.” Hashirama nodded again before he saw Nobuo retreating towards the fire.

“Nobuo” the man stopped and turned his head to him “thank you for stopping me” Nobuo just nodded and kept walking.

“I didn’t do it for you Hashirama-sama”

* * *

When the treaty was finally over and Hashirama could get closer to his little brother, he first stood there awkwardly not knowing how to talk to him, who, if Nobuo was right, has chosen to sacrifice himself for the whole Clan. However, in the end, just thinking that he would spend all those cold months alone with the enemy made him broke into tears and hugged his brother as tightly as he could. Tobirama tensed a little.

“I will be fine brother,” Tobirama said and Hashirama released him but was still crying like a waterfall “Make sure the clan has enough food and medicines for the winter” Hashirama nodded “assign a rotation of assistants to Nobuo that just observed what the Clan needs and write down the things that need to be done before the day starts. Otherwise, he would get cranky and he usually forgets things in that state” Hashirama nodded again “I have a list in the second drawer that is on the left side of the red bookcase in my bedroom” his brother nodded “it is a list of who to assign each of my duties in case I perished in battle” his brother looked scandalized “I know I’m not dead, but it will be the easiest way of having all my duties cover for the next months” Hashirama nodded again. “And train from time to time with Touka, she gets restless if she does not have a worthy opponent” Hashirama could hear a snort from behind him and he knew Touka had heard him. Tobirama looked him into his eyes and he did not know what to say before his brother sighed and took a step away.

“Goodby brother,” Tobirama said.

“Tobirama…” he did not know what to say… Thank you for scarifying your self for the clan? I don’t want you to leave?... none of those words left his lips because they sounded stupid looking at his brother’s impassive face.

“Everything will be fine. Don’t worry, just survive the winter and I’ll be back before you know it” Tobirama said before turning around and walking to the Uchihas.

At that moment, seeing the retreating back of his brother, going back willingly to his enemies, he found words.

“Be safe, Tobirama” Hashirama said and Tobirama stopped, looked back, and smiled a little.

“I will be Anija, don’t worry. You made sure of it” Tobirama said and he kept walking to the Uchihas that surround him gain and put the blindfold on him.

Hashirama stood there, seeing his brother being manhandled by Izuna and getting away from him to the Uchiha compound. He remained there until there were no more tents and all the Uchihas had disappeared. He still felt like he had betrayed his brother somehow and he could not dismiss the feeling of dread that had taken residence in the pit of his stomach. So, he was still there, paralyzed by the realization of what he had done and signed, when Touka touched his arm and told him it was time to go back.

Back to the compound where his brother would not be.

He nodded and follow them.

He had the six months of winter to think how to apologize to his little brother.


	2. Chapter 1: Madara's first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's look inside the first moments of Tobirama's interaction with our two favorite Uchihas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY God... I could not believe my eyes when I saw the reaction you had to the prologue... So many kudos and so many comments... They made my week really. It was awesome and I love them all... So thank you, thank you. It made me happy you liked that.
> 
> Also, it made suuuper happy to see in the kudos and comments people that had been reading Izuna's mistrust, so thank you for being there and keep getting back to read new chapters. ^.^
> 
> So here is the first chapter, I really hope you like it ^.^

If it wasn’t because it would be counterproductive, Madara would have thrown his little brother into the Koi Pond two times already. Seriously, couldn’t he respect the rules for at least…? He didn’t know… a couple of hours? He really was not asking much.

Izuna, as soon as they had passed the threshold of the Uchiha compound, had not only untied the Senju but has also taken out the blindfold…

If it wasn’t necessary for his little brother to remain close to the Albino for the general population of the Uchiha’s peace of mind, he would have been flying towards the unsuspected fish before he could realize it. However, as he had discussed with his father and the elders, it would be necessary to have both of them together for a time so the interaction between both of them could be seen and they could verify that Izuna’s claims of Tobirama being his Eraba were true.

It was still weird to think that his little brother had an Eraba. He had always thought that both of them would go through life without one. The idea that there was someone out there that one day would gain his unconditional loyalty, and love, and his need for protection, terrified him. He always thought that his brother was the same. Izuna had always been so free, going where he felt like, and doing things on impulse without thinking much. So, realizing that his little brother had always been connected with Senju Tobirama was kind of scary and fascinating. After all, an Eraba was a person that any Uchiha one day realized that they have the need to love and protect. Not every Uchiha had one, but it was exclusive of the Clan. It was also true that only Uchihas who had developed the Sharingan felt the pull towards an Eraba. Some theories said that it was tied to the Curse that tainted their eyes. But an Eraba was the farthest thing from a curse, so it was still something that was part of them but they did not understand fully.

He turned to look around trying to calculate the control damaged he would have to do because of his brother's impulsiveness, when he saw every single Uchiha who had been close to the doors petrified where they stood, looking with surprised and horror on their faces towards his left. He turned his head in that direction to see what had happened and… oh… now that made sense… Senju Tobirama, the White Demon of the Senju rumored to be able to kill you without getting near; the Ghost that was starting to become one of the bedtime stories told to bad kids, that same person, was smiling at his brother. So yeah… he could understand the faces of his fellow Uchihas.

Madara heard a snort at his right and when he turned to look. It was Hikaku. The man had spent some time with the Senju during his week-long-“imprisonment” and he must be more used to the Izuna-Senju-Tobiramaba interaction than the rest of them. When Madara made eye contact he just cleared his head, raised his eyebrow, and look rapidly in the direction of his brother. The Clan head just sighed a turned back to his brother not wanting to start yelling at the gates of the compound.

“Izuna,” he said as low as he was able “What are you doing exactly?” and his brother had the gal to look at him with those big black eyes of his like he had no idea what he was being asked.

“What do you mean Aniki?” Izuna said, and Madara had to blink a couple of times.

“You did not read the report I left on your desk, didn’t you?” Madara asked and Izuna blinked with confusion.

“In my desk…” his brother repeat and Madara just nodded “the desk that is in my room” Madara nodded again.

“Then of course not, I was all the time in the dungeons with Tobi,” Izuna said and Madara resisted the urge to groan. “Was it important?” Madara was debating if using a sarcastic remark or just throw him at the pond when Tobirama talked.

“I supposed that the report had information about the things I would be allowed to do and not do. And maybe taking the restrains from me at the Gate of the Compound was not inside the things I should be allowed to do?” the last part he said as a question looking at Madara.

“Yes,” Madara said “thank you,” Tobirama nodded.

“It’s not fair that Tobirama can’t do things. I mean he is my Eraba” Izuna said, and before Madara could say something Tobirama turned to his little brother and scolded him.

“You are acting like an overgrown kid Izuna,” Tobirama said and Madara heard another snort to his right. “I’m the heir of an enemy clan. We may have been friends for a long time, but that does not matter right now.” Izuna pouted before nodding and looking at his brother.

“What did the report said?” Izuna asked and Madara looked surprised that he had listened for once. Not wanting to lose the opportunity he made a gesture with his head so they started walking before he start explaining.

“The report was created between the Elders Council and the Common Council. It establishes the grounds that Senju Tobirama can occupy, the places where he had to be accompanied by another Uchiha, the books he can read, and a lot of more things. It is also a report that would be review monthly and would be made again to see if these rules are too harsh or too light.” Tobirama seemed to be perfectly fine with what Madara was saying but Izuna only looked annoyed. “And before you say anything, why don’t you read it before you protest about it?” Izuna glared at him before nodding.

The rest of the walk to the Main house was filled with Izuna pointing different places to his friend, while Madara was wondering why did he even try.

* * *

“This is bullshit!” Madara heard Izuna yelled from his bedroom while he was peacefully drinking a cup of tea in his office. Izuna had wanted to go to the dungeons to help to move all of Tobirama’s stuff to the bedroom next to his, but Madara has made him go to his room and read the report.

So Madara had been arranging all of the paper that had appeared during his absence while drinking a calming tea, knowing that Hikaku would help their “guest” move everything when he had heard his brother. He didn’t know if he should sight or chuckled.

Izuna did not give him time to decide what kind of gesture he should make because he entered the room without knocking and he just glared at his little brother.

“What is this?” Izuna said slamming the report on his table.

“What are you referring to exactly Ototo?” Madara said as calmly as possible. In reality, this situation amused way more than it bothered him. However, he had been hoping for a little calm and peace after being the whole week away from the compound.

“This,” Izuna said pointing to a line in the paper “What is this about Tobirama not being able to train?” Madara looked at him raising one brow silently asking if he was kidding “He is a shinobi, he can’t not train” Madara blinked a couple of times.

“Izuna, this was what was decided by the Councils,” Madara started talking but Izuna opened his mouth to start talking again. However, his big brother raised one finger silencing him “It is not a big deal, he can still do a lot of other things. And if you want to change that, you just bring your concerns to the Councils at the end of the month” Izuna glared at him before turning to glared at the paper.

“Tobirama is gonna get bored,” Izuna said again like a petulant child.

“I’m sure he will survive,” Madara said.

“You don’t understand Aniki, his mind is like a restless puppy,” Izuna said and Madara looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that he has to have his mind continuously working. If not he would get work up and then he would lash out.” Izuna described.

“That sounds more like a vicious dog,” Madara commented.

“Nah, the way I see it Tobi’s mind needs lots of attention. From time to time it needs to rest, but then it is back again needing to play and run, and if you don’t play or give it the attention it would get mad” Izuna said and Madara blinked a couple of times.

“This metaphor is starting to get a little out of had,” Madara said “Besides I know he had done longer infiltration missions. He would survive” Izuna glared at him before pointing to another paragraph.

“And here, what is this about Tobi not being able to use chakra?” Izuna asked and Madara again raised his eyebrow “He needs to use his chakra Aniki”.

“Why? apart from using chakra to fight which he can’t what other uses he would have?” Madara said reclining himself on his chair.

“Well, he meditates a lot…” Izuna started to say and Madara interrupted him.

“He can meditate. Because as long as I’m aware of, you don’t need chakra to meditate”

“But he does, because he uses meditation to increases his reserves,” Izuna said and Madara blinked. That made sense. “And he also gets restless if he cannot use his sensing abilities.” Madara almost snorted at that.

“I know for a fact that the ‘restrains’ we put on him had not worked from day one, so I’m almost positive that he had not been missing his sensing abilities for long. And also, as long as he does not make jutsus I think he would be able to get away with his meditation.” Madara said “But the rule still applies, any manifestation of using chakra would be penalized” Izuna huffed.

“But he needs his chakra to summon his leopards,” Izuna tried again.

“You are running out of excuses Ototo,” Madara said and Izuna just huffed and let himself fall on the chair in front of his desk.

“I know,” Izuna said sounding a little defeated. “I just don’t want to agree with that. It feels wrong.” Madara nodded before getting up and rounding the table to stand before his brother.

Madara adored his little brother. He loved how impulsive and full of life he was. He could not live thinking that something would someday cut those beautiful wings that made him such a unique person. However, sometimes like this one he needed to make him understand that there were times that it was necessary to follow the rules. He sat on the table in front of his brother after taking one of his hands.

“I know Ototo” Izuna looked at him “but, this is a unique and difficult time for all of us. Everyone is terrified of having Senju Tobirama on the compound and our priority is to make sure that everyone is and feels safe. Do you understand?” Madara said and Izuna just nodded and huffed a little “This is not a permanent rule. And who knows? Maybe you have been able to show everyone what you see on the Senju by the end of the months and you would be able to give more freedom.” Izuna nodded at that.

“It’s just… I wanted to spar with Tobi” Madara smiled a little.

“And you will. Just not right now. Alright?” Izuna nodded before he got up and hugged his brother.

“Thank you Aniki” the quick mood change took Madara by surprise but he quickly hugged his brother back “I know I haven’t said anything. But Tobi is still here thanks to you and Hikaku… so… thanks” Madara smiled and hugged him a little tighter before letting go.

“You are welcome.” The clan head said still smiling “And now get out of here before I make help me assign the missions for the winter harvest and stocking” Izuna was out of the room faster than he could blink.

* * *

Madara found them hours later when it was close to dinner time, and he had finished all of the mission assignments, on the Koi Pond porch. Izuna and Tobirama were playing Sogi while Tobirama relaxed his feet in the Koi Pond. And to Madara’s surprised the fish were not being aggressive to him, they were even being quite friendly. Which was strange, because they were always rude to everyone but the clan head.

Madara took a look at the board and he could see that his little brother was losing spectacularly. However, before he could pinpoint all of his brother's falls in the game Izuna turned to him and made him a gesture with his hand to get closer.

“Help Aniki” Madara raised one brow as he got close “he has no mercy,” Izuna said pouting and Tobirama only snorted.

“I am being very lenient. I could have ended you 20 movements ago” Tobirama said sounding disinterested, but Madara could almost see a smirk.

“See?” Izuna said pointing to the albino “Help” Madara snorted and sat next to his brother. He then looked at the Senju to make sure it was ok, but the other man was just looking at him curiously.

“Here,” Madara said pointing to one of the pieces “Trying to do a frontal attack when all of his pieces are clearly in a Knot position in almost suicidal” Madara was saying and Izuna listened. “You need to start the strategy from the back. It is the only weakness you can exploit in this case” Madara looked up for an instant and he was surprised to see the impressed face of Tobirama looking at him.

Madara smiled to himself while he kept moving his brother's pieces and explaining why it was wrong. It pleased him to have been able to impressed Senju Tobirama. After all, he was rumored to be very intelligent, and that he never showed any emotion. So, even if he had been a little tired after having to organized all of those missions, it gave him a strange boost.

They played two more rounds before it was time for dinner. And it wasn’t until they have to stop that Madara realized that he had really enjoyed the time he had spent with his brother and the Senju. When he had realized that he had agreed with Izuna's plan of having the Senju at the compound he had resigned himself to a couple of months of uncomfortable silences with their guest and a lot of days without seeing his brother. So, spending a comfortable and enjoyable time with his brother and the Senju was a really nice surprise.

* * *

It also surprised Madara that that event was not an isolated occurrence. The next morning, when he woke up he found the albino at the kitchen table with a cup of tea between his hands.

He was a little startled because usually there was no one awake at that time and he had been quite sleepy. However, as soon as those red eyes looked at him he found himself completely awake because he still associated Senju Tobirama with the enemy, even if he was wearing a sleeping yukata, his hair was pointing in every direction that was not supposed to and he was drinking tea from Izuna’s childhood cup that had cute little cats drawn around.

It was going to take him some time to stop thinking that way. Even if he was an adult, he tended to spend time training the kids of the clan and he could not help to hear the stories their mothers told them about the White Demon to make them behave. So sued him, he could be surprised by the situation.

“Good morning Madara-sama,” Tobirama said doing a little bow with his head before he reclined himself back on the wall. It seemed that he had moved to a standing position when the Clan head had entered the room. And so he went back to be reclined on the wall. That new position allowed the rays of the sun that were entering through the window to fall on his face and body. The golden, red, and orange color of the light so soon in the morning were giving the albino, brushes of color over his skin that made him look like he was made of fire. Combine with the red markings of what Madara now knew were the scars from the black flames of Amaterasu and those vivid red eyes… well let’s say that for a moment there Madara thought he was staring at the male version of their Goddes Amataratsu.

Madara was observing him without uttering a word. After looking mesmerized at him, he went back to the face and realized that Tobirama was watching him with a mix of confusion and amusement. Madara cleared his throat before he made himself move again and entered the kitchen.

“Good morning Tobirama-sama” Madara finally answered. He was not ashamed of looking at the Senju, but he was a little embarrassed that it had taken so long to answer. It had been a little unpolite. “Didn’t you find another cup?” he said pointing to the childish cup Tobirama was using.

“Izuna has an irrational attachment to this cup” Tobirama explained as Madara started to served himself a cup of tea, “he told me this would be my cup until he could find me one” Madara nodded at that. It was true that the Main family had the weird tradition of having personal cups of tea. Each of them had their own cup and no one touched the ones that were no theirs. They still had their father’s there even if he did not live there anymore. And Hikaku had also his. They also had normal ones for guests.

“You could use one from the guest set until then” Madara pointed out sitting behind the table. Tobirama snorted a little at that.

“I thought of that. And I studied the pros and the cons of that decision and it was not worth it” the albino said and Madara blinked.

“What problem would there be if you used those?” Madara asked curiously.

“I do not think the magnitude of the fight I would have with Izuna if I don’t use this one, would be worth the result," Tobirama said and Madara snorted “Besides, it is a perfectly made cup and it fulfills the same function as the others. The decorations of the cup, in reality, are not relevant” Madara looked at him before nodding.

That was true, the cup was perfectly made, and after all those years it was the only one that had not broken, had no opened cracks, or that had loose colors. So, it was true that even if it had a childish decoration it was one of the best cups he had ever seen. It had been brought by Izuna from a mission when he was younger and he had declared that it was one of his. However, Izuna had used it on very few occasions.

After that, they kept to themselves. They did not talk and Madara found that again, it was no uncomfortable. Tobirama remained close to the window, absorbing the light and the heat of the sun like a plant. At some point, he had closed his eyes and Madara let himself observe a little more.

For the Clan Head, the Heir of the Senju was a complete mystery. He was like a huge puzzle that he could not comprehend. The man before him had broken every single one of the premade images ha had had of him in less than a week. And even now, he kept surprising him.

Where he had imagined the man to be prideful and impatient, he had come to realize that he was the complete opposite. Everyone that had to deal with Izuna had to have a little patience to be able to not kill him when he started to get childish; however, he had seen the Senju interact with his brother. He never looked annoyed or ready to ask him to leave. He had seen the albino reprimand his little brother because of something he had done; but he had never seemed like he wanted to get away, even when Izuna was getting to Madara's nerves.

And now, he was drinking from a childish cup of tea, like it could not have turned into a political offense, with no care in the world. It was as if the man in front of him, did not really care what others thought of him. Which, it was still something very weird. He had always thought that Tobirama had helped develop those rumors about himself so everyone would think he was a heartless and deadly shinobi. Because who wouldn’t feel good if they saw their enemy running away just at the sight of him? And wasn’t the makings of a prideful man that would want his image to be terrifying? And instead, there he was. The man himself, dressed in a sleeping yukata, with bed hair, holding a child-cup of tea, relaxing under the first ray of the sun of the day and looking like the deity of his enemies without even realizing it. It was so confusing! Everything he had ever thought of the man himself wasn’t true. And all of that without taking into account the incredible story Izuna had told him about his past with the albino. And he really did not want to think about it. Because if he thought about it, he would have to come to terms with the fact that he owned his life to the albino for that one time in the river… so… no… no going there… yet.

Madara was still mussing in his head when Izuna came barreling into the kitchen.

“Morning!” he said smiling as he almost knocked Madara out as he hugged him. The Clan Head chuckled a little as he hugged his brother back.

“Morning Ototo” Madara whispered before his brother relished him and went to Tobirama.

The albino didn’t even open his eyes. He just raised his hands a fraction of a second before Izuna reclined himself on the albino.

“You are warm,” Izuna said and Madara almost snorted. Obviously. The albino had been there since before Madara had arrived. Izuna then got comfortable on the Senju and seemed to relax there.

Madara saw Tobirama opening one eye to look at Izuna before smiling very very slightly and letting his arms fall on his brother. He then closed his eyes and went back to keep absorbing the light of the sun. And so Madara when back to observe the albino.

The only adjective that came to his mind observing the two of them was: contentment. The hug, which wasn’t really a hug, was something he had never observe before. They were there, standing one against the other, just enjoying the other heat and presence. Normally a hug was a show of affection that demanded some kind of reciprocity. However, those two were just enjoying the moment, not demanding a single thing from the other. It was weird and beautiful to see and sense. The relationship of his brother with the Senju was truly fascinating.

They stayed like that for a while until Tobirama murmured something Madara could not heard and Izuna groaned a little before extracting himself from Tobirama’s arms. To Madara’s surprise, Izuna started to make breakfast. It was his little brother's duty to do just that, but he usually forgot or he would wake up so late that it was almost supper time. So, the idea of having breakfast that day pleased him and surprised him greatly.

Tobirama then left his spot next to the window and came to sit by him. The albino was still holding the cup in his hands and Madara turned to look at his brother.

“Izuna,” Madara said and the other Uchiha in the kitchen turned a little to look at him “Why do you insist that Tobirama drinks from that cup?”

“Oh, because is his,” Izuna answer as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What do you mean?” Madara asked.

“Well, when I had that mission at the Kona village, they started to paint the inside of the cups with poison and we could not afford to get sick every day. So Tobi and I made our own cups.” Izuna was explaining as he was cutting vegetables “Well,” he said smiling “Tobi made them, I decorated them because I had just being poisoned and I was under strict bed rest and I got bored” He said glaring at Tobirama without any heat. The albino did not even react at that “Mine broke because I used it to evade one attack and Tobi was going to throw his away after the mission so I kept it” Madara blinked a couple of times at the explanation. His brother had introduced in his family home Tobirama’s cup of tea years ago, “making him” a member of the family without no one knowing about it. He could not help but snort a little. It was a little disconcerting but also fascinating how his little brother had been sneaking around with this friendship all those years back.

The rest of the breakfast carried a light conversation between the three of them. Well, mostly Izuna monologued, Tobirama answered exactly when his brother needed to keep him from going on a tangent or getting overexcited and Madara observed with vapid curiosity.

If those were the kind of interactions he was going to witness in the coming months he could admit to himself that he did not mind that much. He was almost looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah... I did not know how to make the first interactions but I really liked how this one turned out. 
> 
> Also... the next chapter might be shorter because this week I have one test and I would probably not have a lot of time. But I'll try to update whatever I'm able to write by Monday do not worry.
> 
> Well, thanks for reading. I would love to read your thoughts about this first chapter. ^.^... so I would love to read your comments and see your kudos. They made my week a little better ^.^


	3. Chapter 2: Madara's father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... maybe Tajima is going to pay a visit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for updating soooo late in the day... I know that for some of you it might be Tuesday already so sorry. I had a very stressful week but I wanted to update a chapter as long as the other so I have been writing as fast as I could today. That was why I had not been able to update until now.
> 
> So...  
> I hope you like it!

Madara went to sleep dreading the next day. It had already been a week since the day that Tobirama walked through the Front Gates of the Uchiha Compound as a Ward of the Clan. And… Amaterasu… what a long week. He had been working non-stop to be able to assign the missions to stock the food reserves as fast as possible. It had been a horrible week. The massive assignments of ninjas that usually would work on the protection of the compound now needed to travel far from home. So he had had to work very hard on who the patrols must be assign. Because, even if he had just signed a cease-fire treaty, the first week was always crucial. He could not leave any part of the Uchiha Territory without protection.

So that night, finally he had been able to go to his futon right after dinner, it was still soon but he was beaten. At this point, he was sure he was not going to perish in battle, he was going to end up killing himself before the paperwork could. Why was he Clan Head again? Oh, yeah, Izuna could not do the paperwork to save his life.

However, the peaceful sleep he had hoped to fall into, had shattered when he had seen a paper on his desk. A paper that was not there before he had gone to have dinner. He had got up with a groan and took it into his hands and immediately recognize the calligraphy.

“Hikaku tells me Senju Tobirama-san had been adjusting well. I’ll be visiting tomorrow”

Wel… s***. Their father was coming to see Tobirama the next day. This was not going to end well. Tajima had killed Butsuma. Also, he knew that his father had created the child killers squad that had killed one of Tobirama’s brothers. He had done so after his little brother had been killed, but still. There was no real excuse for killing children. And after the story Izuna had told them, he could only imagine how sensitive the albino could be to that topic. So…

Madara looked back down to the letter… and for a moment, his almost collapse brain was only able to wonder how his father had such great calligraphy after been blind for years.

Madara shacked his head trying to clear his mind. He needed to focus on the real problem: His father. In the House. Coming to see Tobirama.

He tried to breathe a couple of times before leaving the paper on his desk and going back to his futon. He buried himself under all the blankets and looked out of the window to the darkening sky. He observed the almost black rectangle for sometime before the white light of the moon started to appear from one of the corners of the window. She had always had a calming effect on him. Well, overall the Uchihas, really. It was well known that his clan was less hot-headed on the night where the moon shined brighter.

He breathed again and he started to think of Tobirama. The man had kept surprising him throughout the whole week. After that first morning where they had shared a quiet moment with a morning tea, Madara had encountered him every day at sunrise.

Every morning the Clan Head had woke up to find the albino bathing in the morning sun. And every morning the tea had been done. During those quiet encounters, he had learned that Tobirama liked the warmness of the sun. However, because of his albinism, he could take sunbathes when the light was more potent. When he had asked about it, Tobirama had calmly explained that when he used protection seals they nullified the sun's warmness and he did not feel anything.

Some of those quiet mornings were interrupted by his brother, who normally would sit by him and started talking or would cuddle with Tobirama by the window. It depended on Izuna’s mood.

He had come to like those mornings. Before Tobirama, he would normally wake up, reheat the tea from the night before and go about his day. However, during the last week, he had woke up to a new and warm tea already made, and he had forced himself to sit at the kitchen table to keep their ward company. That routine had made him be more relax and in a better mood for the rest of the day. So he had started liking the new addition to his schedule.

However, the thing that had surprised him the most had been his clan reactions to the albino. The second night that he had almost fall asleep at his desk in the Councils Building, Hikaku had told him to work from his study at home. He had done it before: When there had been difficult times and he had too much to do, the assignment of missions had happened at the Main House instead of at the Council Building.

So the next day, everything had been prepared and he had started working from home. At mid-morning Hikaku had made him take a break and go to the kitchen to eat something. It had been at that moment that he had seen something that had surprised him greatly.

He had not been able to train that day, so he had decided to practice a little with his chakra by masking his presence. It was then when he had seen Itsuki Uchiha looking out to the indoor garden. He remembered that he had assigned the man a mission to go to gather rice from the Capital and he was supposed to leave that same afternoon.

Itsuki was one of the most handsome bachelors of the Clan at the moment. He had long hair that usually was braided and he took very seriously how he looked. That was why it was a good choice to send him to the capital. However, he also remembered he was one of those that had been more vocal about his mistrust of the Senjus. He could remember a couple of times where he had support Izuna on his arguments. It was also quite understandable because his Eraba, Yukiko, had been gravely injured during one battle where she had loose her left arm. He knew her rehabilitation had not been easy. She had wanted to keep fighting, to be a shinobi; but Madara could not put her on the battlefield again on a good conscience. Itsuki had argued with him a lot and in the end, Madara had agreed to let her be an active shinobi outside of the battlefield. Missions without apparent danger of fighting and patrols. However, that had not been enough to keep her from depression. Madara had wished he could have done more because he knew how bad it was to feel depressed, but any other thing would have been a death sentence. He also knew that both Yukiko and Itsuki had been working together to help her feel better again and Madara knew she was strong enough to do it. That did not mean that Itsuki could forget so easily all they had been through because of that.

So there he was, Itsuki Uchiha completely still looking out to the garden. And Madara could make a pretty good guess of the reason why he was still on the Main House. He could feel Tobirama’s chakra in the garden.

Madara moved to look outside through one of the windows and he could see that the albino was next to the Koi Pond meditating. Without the sharingan or sensing abilities, he looked like he just relaxing. However, Madara could feel his chakra moving in small and very precise patterns.

So the Clan Head just waited to see what his clam member would do. And for a very long moment, nothing happened. Itsuki was not moving at all, he was just there looking at the albino. However, at some point, Tobirama must have gotten tired of been observed and he opened his eyes and turned to look at the other man.

Madara felt Itsuki tensed at that, but neither of them moved. Tobirama looked completely relaxed and he could feel that he was more curious than irritated. A couple of instances later two young Uchihas that must have been in cleaning duty on the Main House, passed in front of the spot where was Madara and stopped dead on their tracks.

“Oh my,” the girl said. Madara believed that her name was Akari “look”.

“Shit” the boy said, Madara could swear his name was Kai “do you think they are going to kill each other?”.

“I hope not, I really like Itsuki-san,” she said, “Besides Senju-sama does not look like a violent person.” The boy looked funny at her.

“Haven’t you heard the rumors about him? They say he is a youkai at the service of the Senjus,” Kai whispered and the girl snorted a little.

“Yeah, sure,” Akari said “But he is also Izuna-sama Eraba. He can’t be bad. Besides, I worked here yesterday and he had been incredibly calm.”

“Maybe he is just pretending?” Kai said before the girl interrupted him.

“Look at Itsuki!” the girl tried to whisper and Madara turned to look back at the two shinobis. Both kids were still semi-hidden by the window observing the exchange.

At some point, Itsuki must have gotten irritated with Tobirama's attitude and he looked like he was going to start saying something when Izuna appeared out of nowhere. And bless his brother and his non-existent ability to read situations when he was out of missions. Because he did not even saw Itsuki, he just entered the garden and threw himself on Tobirama.

“Tobi!” he said and clung to his back like a small child “Morning!” Tobi snorted and turned to look at Izuna.

“It’s already time for supper,” Tobirama said with a raised brow.

“Perfect time to wake up,” he said smiling.

Akari giggled behind her hand and Kai was gaping at Izuna’s and Tobirama’s interaction. Then the boy elbowed her and pointed to Tobirama.

“He does not look irritated” the girl turned to look at the albino at the same time Madara did and… yeah, the boy was right Tobirama look almost happy about having his brother at his back. It was then that Izuna scanned the place and he saw Itsuki.

Madara could feel his little brother tensed in an almost imperceptible way and he sensed the little agitation on his chakra. However, he just smiled and got up from Tobirama.

“Hi, Itsuki-sempai,” Izuna said, getting near to the other man. Madara thought it was a good and subtle strategy to be able to put himself between Tobirama and the other Uchiha.

“Good morning Izuna-sama,” Itsuki said making a small courtesy before looking back to the Senju. Izuna saw the movement and turned to let the other see Tobirama.

“Oh, True, you don’t know each other,” Izuna said almost sounding like he had forgotten. Madara almost snorted “Itsuki-sempai, this is my Eraba Senju Tobirama.” He then turned to the albino that was standing up “Tobi, this is Uchiha Itsuki, one of my clanmates, he is also the one that sometimes brings me Namagashi from the capital” Tobirama made a half reverence as soon as the introductions were made.

“Nice to meet you Uchiha-san,” Tobirama said and Itsuki was still so surprised by the whole performance that he repeated the albino’s gesture.

“Likewise Senju-sama”

The silence then was a little tense until Itsuki excused himself and exited the house. Not long after Izuna dragged Tobirama somewhere and the only ones left were the two young Uchihas and Madara.

“For a moment there I thought they were going to kill each other” Kai said.

“Yeah, that was pretty tensed,” she said. “but it looked like the battle would have been between Itsuki-san and Izuna-sama” the boy turned to look at her before nodding.

“You are right,” he said and Akari smiled “Senju-sama looked sooooo calm, it was almost insane”

“Told you,” the girl said starting to walk again

“And did you see how he let Izuna-sama drag him out,” Kai said following her.

“Yeah, Senju-sama looks like a very good person,” Akari said and the boy nodded.

“Yap,” the boy said and before they turned the corner Madara was able to hear, “I think I’m starting to like him too…”

Madara had stepped out of the shadow quite pleased with the interaction, but also quite mesmerized. It was still incredible how little it took Tobirama to get the people to like him, or at least to not hate him. Madara had gone back to his office in a better mood.

After that day, the rumors had extended through the whole compound and the curiosity of the Uchihas had been getting the better of them. He knew multiple Uchihas just visited to be able to have the chance to glance at the albino and confirm the rumors. He knew that each day those rumors were getting wilder and wilder because of the multiples situations that they had to catch his brother and his Eraba.

There had been this one time, Tobirama had dodged Izuna and his brother had ended up on the Koi Pond. And somehow that had developed in a water war at the end of autumn. After a warm bath, they have spent the rest of the day indoors, and wrapped in blankets. Which, some of the Uchihas had also seen and it had shocked them to unimaginable limits. It was true that seeing the feared White Demon relaxing wrapped in blankets like a warm noddle was quite shocking.

There had been another time that Tobirama had been explaining a concept about seals to Izuna that had rendered speechless some of his clanmates. What had shocked them so much was how much patience the albino had with Izuna even if his brother had asked the same question more than 8 times.

It was safe to say that the whole compound was living just by the gossip about their Ward, which was understandable.

One night, when he had emerged from his office he had found the Senju and his brother on the Porch of the Garden of the Koi Pond. Tobirama sat against one of the columns and was reading out loud while Izuna was laying with his head on Tobirama’s legs looking up to the stars. The albino was going through one of the Uchiha’s myths about the creation of the constellations. And Madara was mesmerized by the voice. He was modulating his tone so that it went with the part of the story he was reading. It was also soothing and smooth in a way that very few storytellers were able to achieve.

It was then that Tobirama had made a small pause to look at him and Izuna turned.

“Aniki!” he said smiling and getting up “Are you done?” Madara just nodded. He was too tired to talk “Do you want to join us?” Izuna said smiling. Madara wanted to refuse, but Izuna kept talking “Tobiramra says that tonight is the last night of autumn and it is tradition to spent it looking at the stars” Madara could hear Tobirama snorted a little.

“Madara-sama,” the albino started to talk having returned his voice to normal “it is a tradition of the Senjus to greet the Winter by looking at the constellations that had accompanied us during the Autumn and to read about them. It is usually a private affair that families do.” Tobirama explained “Izuna insisted that I could not miss it in case I got homesick and suddenly I wanted to break the treaty and go home” Tobirama’s sarcasm made Madara snorted “You are welcome to join us. However, you are not in any way obligated to, you must be tired after working all day” Madara could not help but feel curious, even if he was tired.

“I would not mind join you for some time,” Madara said sitting against the wall, where he could still see the stars, but he had his back covered. Izuna smiled and moved to have his head on his brother’s legs

Tobirama just nodded and resume his reading and Madara started to pet Izuna’s hair.

He woke up the next morning remembering Tobirama’s voice and the smell of his brother as he carried him to bed. What left him there, completely surprised on the bed, was the fact that he had fallen asleep while he was in the presence of someone outside of his family. And while it was true that he had been very tired, and his brother's relaxing presence had helped, it was quite disconcerting to know that he had trust the Senju enough to let his guard down.

So all in all his thoughts and impressions of the Senju were very positive and encouraging to the point that there was a possibility that the next day would not be a complete disaster. Those tough almost calmed Madara to the point where he was going to be able to sleep that night. Maybe Tajima’s visit was no going to be so terrible after all. He just hoped that he was right.

* * *

However, like everything that his father did, he had to take him by surprise even if he had had the decency of informing him of this visit the night before. Because, that next morning, as he was just breathing in the rare sweet scent of the black tea he had served on his cup, Tobirama had tensed almost imperceptively.

Madara looked at the albino, who still had not opened his eyes as he was bathing in the sunlight. He was going to ask what was wrong when he felt his father entered his sensing range. His range was normally way bigger, but when he was sleepy it got reduced to the minimum. 

Great, He was not even going to be able to enjoy his morning tea in peace. And so, before he could keep thinking about his bad luck his father entered the kitchen.

Madara looked quickly to Tobirama who had gotten up at some point. He was still against the wall where the red and golden rays of the sun were hitting him, but Madara supposed he remained there to have his back covered. He could not see what he was feeling, but he could sense a tiny bit of agitated chakra inside of the albino.

Madara, then realized that he was the one supposed to take control of the situation, so he sat up and reached his father.

“Good Morning Otosan,” Madara said and Tajima smiled at him.

“Good Morning Madara” Tajima replied as Madara started to guide him to the table.

“I believe you have not yet been formally introduced to Tobirama-sama,” Madara said to his father who turned to look at the albino.

“I don’t believe so, no” Tajima smiled just with his lips as Tobirama was getting closer. And when there was only one table between the albino and the former clan head Madara spoke.

“Father, let me introduce you: Senju Tobirama son of Senju Butsuma, heir of the Senju Clan and Ward of the Uchiha Clan,” Madara said and Tobirama did a small bow. The Clan Head then turned to the albino “Tobirama-sama, let me introduce you: my father, Uchiha Tajima son of Uchiha Hideharu, former Head of the Uchiha Clan” Tajima did a tiny bow too.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you Senju-sama,” Tajima said in that cryptic way of his that made Madara get himself on high alert. It was his political tone. Madara turned to look at Tobirama that had turned his head slightly like he was analyzing his father.

“The pleasure is mine Tajima-sama,” Tobirama said, “however, you got me in a disadvantage here.” Tobirama said smiling a little “I was unaware that Izuna had been vocal about our friendship” Tajima smiled predatorily and took one of the chairs and proceed to sit.

Madara was starting to feel like he had been forgotten and he was very glad that was the case. Those two look like they were starting some kind of a spoken battleship that the Clan Head wanted no part in. So he just silently took his father's mug and proceed to fill it with the warm tea.

“Oh, he wasn’t really,” Tajima said after Tobirama had followed his example and had sat at the table “He didn’t need to” Tobirama blinked a couple of times and then he looked interested, and Madara thought that at that moment that look was way scarier than any other look he had seen before.”

“Quite curious the inaction such a knowledge has generated” Tobirama answered as Madara left the mug at his father's hands. Tajima smiled at his son before turning to “look” back at the albino.

“Not really. I don’t like to rush my decisions.” Tajima said a little pensive “And I might have considered stopping the friendship in the past”

“Any particular reason you did no go through with it?” Tobirama asked.

“Izuna was not the only one that changed his way of thinking as they got to know you,” Tajima said and Tobirama frowned a little, which made Tajima smiled a little more. “So I took your advice to give that friendship **one day at a time** ”

Tobirama blinked a couple of times processing what Tajima was saying trying to guess why the man in front of him had accentuated the last part.

When he realized that ‘one day at a time’ was what Izuna had told him by the waterfall when the Uchiha heir and he had decided to continue their friendship Tobirama could not help but open both of his eyes way too much.

Tajima might have not been able to see him, but he was able to feel his surprise and he smiled all the way.

Let’s not forget that Madara, was also still there, looking back and for between the other two, completely quiet, trying to be as unnoticeable as possible. Because he hated with all of his heart that kind of political talk and he had felt lost in that conversation since almost the introductions.

“How?” Tobirama asked then with such a force that it surprised both Uchihas. He did not look curious or fascinated as before. No, he had his blank mask on and if Madara had to guessed he would have said that the albino almost looked pissed.

“Why so rude Senju-sama?” Tajima said still calm and composed “We were doing so good”.

“My apologies, Tajima-sama.” Tobirama said with ices in his tone “However, I can’t help but imagine the questionable methods you had gone through to obtain such memories” Then his eyes became hard as stone, and Madara could feel the static tension of chakra being charged. “And if I found out you did something to Izuna without his consent I would not care about the treaty” Madara knew that he could battle against Tobirama without a problem. However, it was quite impressive and intimidating, almost to the point that being arousing, that Tobirama had been able to threaten his father without moving to change from his sitting position, without raising his voice, and still holding the cute child cup in his hand.

There were a couple of tense moments where you could only hear the fall of tiny drops of water in the garden before Tajima chuckled a little.

“You have my blessing Senju Tobirama” that strange way of saying the sentence and the amusement before seemed to disconcert Tobirama to the point that the chakra tension disappeared. “Protect my boy, as he would protect you” Madara blinked a couple of times as he realized that his father was using the formal way of acknowledging and a person as the Eraba on their children. It was part of the ritual that has to take place in the ceremony to officially name one’s Eraba. Tobirama must have known this because he looked as confused as he “I would have never seen memories from my children against their will,” Tajima said and at that moment, the Clan Head understood what Tobirama had insinuated. The albino had thought their father had forced them to show him memories through the Sharingan, which in the Uchiha Clan was tabu, it was the Sharingan version of rape. “However, I made my summons follow them in every solo mission to assure they were safe” Tajima explained and Tobirama nodded understanding.

“I apologize for my outburst Tajima-sama,” Tobirama said making a small bow“And… I will protect Izuna as he would protect me” Madara looked surprised that Tobirama knew the answer to the ceremonial words, but Tajima did not.

There was a tiny pause before Tobirama spoke again.

“However, I’m still curious about how you got such information,” Tobirama asked letting his scientific side took control and Tajima just smiled.

“Have you ever heard of the Queen Bee Summon Contract Senju-Sama?” Tajima asked with a gleam on his eyes that had Madara wondering if he could excuse himself alleging he had to go to work.

Madara turned to look at Tobirama who had a face of surprise for an instant before it morphed into a predatory smiled

Oh my Amateratsu, Madara thought, it was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I wanted to make Tajima and Tobirama interaction interesting tense and a little cunning. It has been difficult to write both of them together but it has been fun.
> 
> Let me know what you think about them in the comments. ^.^  
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 3: Madara's confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's continue with Tajima's conversations to see where it is going to lead us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, there I hope you are doing well and you had a good Christmas.
> 
> Thank you sooo much for the comments and the kudos, they make my days a little better because it makes me happy to see them and read them and they improve my mood ^.^.
> 
> Here is the next chapter... I hope you like it!

Madara was sure that it was not the first time that the albino had heard about that special summon. The contract itself was as rare as the Snow leopard one. Lost centuries ago, or at least it was believed to be lost. So it was pretty amazing the albino knew something about it.

And also, the gleam in Tobirama’s eyes was kind of fascinating because he did not look dangerous; he looked hungry for knowledge to the point that he resembled a cat of prey. He was starting to think that the Snow leopard contract summon was not coincidental.

“I must have heard about it. However, those were legends and impossible rumors” Tobirama said slowly as if he was measuring his words.

“Tell me Senju-sama, what have you heard?” Tajima asked in return. Madara understood that his father was reluctant to share his contract summon information, but in his opinion, this dance was starting to give him a headache, he could have said no from the beginning.

“I’ve heard that the contract is only with the Queen Bee,” Tobirama said relaxing a little and reclining himself on the chair. “And it is rumored that said Queen Bee can control every single bee in existence.”

“Well, you are not far from the truth.” Tajima said looking quite impressed “Which surprises me. Where did you get that information?” Tobirama titled his head a little.

“Well, the Aburame library is quite extensive in the knowledge of invertebrates and arachnids,” Tobirama said with a tiny smile on his lips and his father did look surprised at that.

“I wish I could agree with you. However, I have never been privy to its knowledge” Tajima confessed “Tell me Senju-sama, how does one get permission to such an interesting place” Madara could disagree with that. He really could not find anything interesting in a bunch of scrolls with insects information.

“It was truly because of pure luck, really,” Tobirama said “We happened to save a huge reserve on Water Scorpions while on a mission and the Aburame clan head wanted to thank us…” he said nonchalantly “So I asked access to their library. They seemed happy to oblige”

“Don’t let him fool you” suddenly Izuna’s voice said from the door. Madara had been so concern with not wanting to be in that conversation that he had missed his brother's arrival. His father also looked a little surprised; however, Tobirama just smiled a little. “He just loves his water dragons too much,” Izuna said smiling from the door frame he was reclined on “and he flooded the small valley he was battling on” He then turned to look at his father. “Good morning Oto-san” Tajima smiled and turned a little his head towards his youngest son.

“Good morning Izuna,” Tajima said smiling. After that, the youngest Uchiha rose from his position and walked until he was closed to Tobirama who just smiled and handed him his tea, which surprisingly was still warm. Izuna smiled at him before dropping a kiss on his hair and moving to sit by his brother. Madara just sighed and dropped his left arm on the back of his brother's chair and greeted him by disheveling his hair.

“Why were you talking about Tobirama’s mission?” asked Izuna when he was happily sitting with Tobirama’s tea in his hands and his older brother's heat close to him.

“We were talking about your father's contract summon,” Tobirama said calmly.

“Oh, Bee-sama, yeah she’s awesome. I little too bossy sometimes, though,” Izuna said happily and Madara snorted. The tension almost disappeared after that.

“I’m sure she is,” Tobirama said turning back to look at Tajima, “But I was curious about how your father was able to hear and see what we did”

“Oh, that…” Izuna looked pensive at that, “I really don’t know” he then turned to look at his father who had his eyes directed towards the albino. “You never told us”.

“You never asked son” Tajima answered and Izuna opened his mouth to answer but he closed it again because his father was right. Neither he nor Madara had ever shown any kind of interest in his summons. “But going back to our conversation, before we were interrupted,” Tajima said gesturing to Tobirama “It is true that the contract only is signed with the Queen Bee.”

“That’s quite interesting. I can not fandom the idea of how that works” Tobirama said.

“Roiyaruhanī-sama,” Tajima said as if he was going to start explaining something, which surprised Madara greatly, he really was not expecting his father to reveal any of his secrets, “told me it has something to do with a dispute and then a brief war. After that, she created her own contract.”

“Oh, yeah I know that story!” Izuna said excitedly and Madara could not help but smile because it was kind of amusing seeing the other two integrants of the room trying to have a serious and formal conversation and Izuna interrupting at every moment “Bee-sama always tells it like this epic battle where she was just a small tiny bee against huge scary summons, but then normal bees from all over the world came to her aid and they made those summons back off and she was granted a small garden on the summon realm.” Izuna was making exaggerated motions with his arms to tell the story and one of them hit Madara on the side of the head. “Sorry Aniki,” he said quickly before turning back to the story “And then the bees made her their queen. And now she is not tiny anymore. She is Huuge” Tobirama snorted a little and then something completely unexpected happened.

“She sure is,” Tajima said “Senju-sama,” he said to get Tobirama’s attention again who had turned to look at Izuna when he had started talking “Seeing as my sons can live just out of tea leaves, would you care to accompany me to the Market district? There is a tiny place where everything they make is delicious” Madara turned to look at Tobirama who looked startled for a moment before he looked amused and nodded.

“It would be an honor to accompany you.” The albino said raising from the chair “If you would give me a couple of minutes to dress in something more appropriate” Madara then remember that the three of them were still wearing the sleeping yukatas.

“Oh, I have to change too,” Izuna said getting up. However, their father turned to look at him.

“If I remember correctly, you have a training session with Itsuki-chan,” Tajima said and Madara almost snorted at the face his brother made. He could understand the desire to not leave Tobirama alone with their father, but he also knew it was a lost battle.

“But… but I can postpone!” Izuna said and Tajima raised one brow.

“Remind me how many training sessions have you postpone already Izuna?” Tajima asked.

“Five since I was here that I know of” Tobirama answered quite amused before he exited the kitchen in the direction of his room.

“You should train everyday Izuna, you know this” Tajima said “You were never a lazy trainer, what’s wrong?” Madara could have heard the irony in the last question from a mile away. However, he was feeling in the mood of teasing his brother so…

“The only thing wrong with him is that he had attached himself to the Senju’s hip,” Madara said and Tajima smiled a little amused.

“Really? I would have never guessed”

“I hate you both” Izuna said glaring at his father and Madara “Besides one of your stupids rules was that I have to be by his side. I was just following them” Madara felt amusement at that.

“Sure you were,” Madara responded with sarcasm in his voice. He then turned to his father ignoring the tongue his brother was sticking out of his mouth “However, do you think is a good idea to get Tobirama out of the house just yet?”

“It’s been already a week and every rumor I heard is of how calm and patience Senju-sama is with Izuna” Tajima explained “I believe is the perfect time to do so. And if I am the one to show him around it would seem like he had been approved by another member of the family” Madara nodded at that.

As always, his father was right. Every single visit from his clanmates to the Main House has helped to make the Uchihas relax a little about Tobirama’s presence. And also, it was a very smart move to have Tajima as the one to show Tobirama the compound for the first time (the time when Izuna had pointed the albino places as they have entered the compound after the sign of the treaty did not count). As he had said, it would look like other Main Family members had acknowledged the truth behind Izuna’s claims and that would reinforce the idea that Tobirama was not a danger to the Uchihas during the treaty. Madara could not forget how deadly the man was and no one should for that matter. The fact that it was Tajima the one to walk him outside made it even better. He was well respected and was known to be a very good judge of character. And also, he did not hold any political positions that would make the walk a power-play. Madara as clan head spoke for every Uchiha, and being the one to introduce him to the compound would have not being such a good idea.

So, all I all, his father was right. However, he still felt it was too soon. Maybe that sensation came from the fact that he had spent the last week hole up in his study giving missions and reading reports. He had not gone outside to speak with his clanmates and to see how the clan was in general. So, he still felt that the clan was not really prepared to face the albino. However, he had always trust in his father's judgment and it had never been wrong, so he would have to trust that it was truly the right moment.

Surprisingly, what made him agree with his father's decision was not the trust he had in him, but the almost certainty that Tobirama’s reaction to his clan would be peaceful and respectful. The week he had spent living in his house with the albino had given him a new perspective of the man that made him more curious and fascinated with him. He had learned that Tobirama was like a bottomless pit that could not get enough knowledge, no matter how stupid or insignificant that information was. He had learned that the man had the patience to rival a saint and he was truly curious about what could make him lose it. He had also learned that he only smiled when Izuna was near but he had started to relax around Hikaku. He still tensed around him, but morning by morning that tension seemed to decrease; which Madara was very proud of. He understood that in Tobirama’s eyes he was still the Clan Head of the enemy and the man that in the past befriended his brother. He also could guess that he could have been a reason for discord between the two brothers because if he remembered correctly, it was Tobirama’s actions that lead them to have to separate. Which could have made Tobirama resent him a little in past. So he understood the reticence and the tension between them. However, he had been nothing but calm and respectful and that gave him hope that they could, someday, reach a middle ground where they could have a good relationship, even if it was only for Izuna’s shake.

Because of all those things he was calm and sure the visit to the compound would go smoothly from Tobirama’s side. However, his brother still seemed to want to protest. But Madara intuited that it was more because he did not want to be apart from his Eraba on his first day out, and less about Izuna not trusting him.

“But father, you need an active shinobi with you. I can accompany you, and then go to train” Izuna said and Madara looked interested at that. It was true that one of the rules was that Tobirama needed to be accompanied by an active soldier. His father could not deny Izuna on that front.

“Don’t worry Izuna, your cousin has been happy to take a couple of hours out of your brother’s office and accompany me” Tajima said and Madara just raised an eyebrow wanting to ask, ‘when?’… When had his father talk to Hikaku to ask him to accompany him to have breakfast with Tobirama?… because that invitation had been completely spontaneous… unless it really had not been and his father had been planning to do this from the beginning…hm… that was more like it… Hikaku was not a morning person, even if he hid it very well, and he did not get up a second before he had to. So, if Hikaku was already ready to go with his father to take walk, hours before Madara was expecting him in the office, that meant his father had organized this and his cousin had not said a single thing to him. Madara pouted a little at that. Hikaku could have warned him a little the night before.

“But father…” Izuna kept trying to convince his father, with no success at all.

“No, buts, go change and to the training grounds,” Tajima said in his final voice and Izuna just made a huge pout face and leave in the direction of this bedroom. Madara could not help but snort.

“Let me walk you to the door,” Madara said getting up and Tajima just smiled at him.

“Thank you son” Madara paused to let his father take his elbow. The man could move perfectly without seeing, but he had developed some kind of habit in which he let himself be moved as if he was invalid to give people a false sense of fragility. Madara could understand the advantages of that, but it still amused him greatly. “How is the recollection of food and medicines going?”

“Good,” Madara said smiling “I believe we would have all the food before the first snow” he started to tell his father as they walked to the door “medicines are a little more difficult to get and the prices are horrible. How were you able to get enough medic supplies for the winter?”

“I was not always able to,” Tajima said “First you have to remember, that you can not know how many medicines you are going to need” Madara was nodding as his father explained, “There would be years where you would think you had no store enough and you would reach the spring still with supplies.” Tajima sounded a little far away like he was lost in memories “And other years where you would store three times what you store the year before and you would have to send a squad in the middle of a winter storm to the capital because the flu had affected all the clan” his father then smiled at him “so it is a little hard to measure” Madara snorted at that “Just bring as much as you can. And send Ichika to negotiate. She can get anything” Madara thought about that. The woman was truly amazing in bargains; however, she was a little old to send her alone on a mission at the moment. He knew she was still strong and could fight, but the year before she had gone through a bad case of pneumonia that had left her without the function of one of her left lung, and he knew one of her sons was soon to be a father. So, Madara thought it was a little cruel to ask her to go on a mission when she was so close to becoming a grandmother for the first time. But his father was right…

“Do you think I would insult her if I give her the mission with a squad of two other ninjas?” Madara asked his father as they reached the door.

“I don’t believe so son” Tajima said smiling and then turned to Tobirama who had just appeared from upstairs “she is a very clever and consistent woman. She would probably ask for that squat if you did not give it to her” Madara nodded at that.

“I’m ready to go Tajima-sama,” Tobirama said and Madara turned to look at the albino. He was wearing a not too formal yukata, with a cape and his white fur. He was wearing light colors, like blue and white, but none of them had the Senju symbol…Well, look at that. Maybe Tobirama had known what his father’s intentions had been. Which, did not surprise Madara at all.

“Perfect, shall we?” Tajima said pointing to the door. Tobirama just nodded and turned to Madara.

“Have a nice day Madara-sama” Tobirama said with a tiny bow of his head. Madara returned the gesture.

“You too, Tobirama-sama” He then turned to his father. “Bye, father” Tajima just smiled.

“Have fun with those missions” his father said as a goodbye as he exited the door after Tobirama.

Madara stood there for a couple of seconds debating himself if he should follow them. But then he decided that it was not worth it, he would hear about it from Hikaku that afternoon.

That promised to be quite an interesting conversation.

* * *

When he had finished working for the day with a whole hour to spare before dinner he had been very happy to spend it organizing the next week to be able to have time to walk around the compound and check that everything was going smoothly. He also wanted to have some time to bring all the papers back to his office in the Council Building so he could go back to work there. And he also needed time to train… so many things.

He was still musing about his schedule when he felt the presence of Hikaku appear from behind him. As if he had entered through the window. Madara smiled and turned to look at his cousin.

“Interesting day?” Madara said at the somehow confused face of his cousin. However, Hikaku instead of answering he walked until he was in front of the Clan Head’s table and sat on the chairs in front of it. “Something went wrong?” Madara then asked a little worried “How much control damage do I have to do?”

“No” Hikaku then said after clearing his throat “No control damage needed” that relaxed Madara “It’s just” Hikaku was frowning a he did not look close to finding how he wanted to proceed so Madara decided to start for him.

“How did the clan react?” the Clan Head asked and Hikaku raised his head to look at him.

“As good as we could have expected.” His cousin said “a little fear, distance, and curiosity. There were a couple of brave ones that made a little bow, but nothing more. The clan and Tobirama-sama were very respectful” Madara nodded at that.

“That’s good”

“Yeah” Hikaku responded still a little lost in his head.

“Then, what was the problem? My father?” Madara asked.

“Yes? No?... there was really no problem… it was just…” Hikaku still looked confused. However, he breathed deeply a couple of times and that helped him center himself “At first it was a little tense, Tobirama-sama kept asking questions and your father kept avoiding them” Madara nodded at that. That sounded a little like that morning. “And then your father started asking questions about seals,” Hikaku said, “and I could see it was a strategy to stop Tobirama-sama’s questions.” Madara could understand that. If they asked you a question and you asked one in return and it was implicit that you would answer if your was too. However, those parameters were never met. It was a very classical strategy “However, Tobirama-sama started to explain with great detail everything” Madara blinked a couple of times “He first corrected your father about some basic knowledge on seals Tobirama said he had it wrong. He did not just tell him about it, he explained the error and corrected it” That really did surprise Madara “And I don’t know how, but it really felt like he was explaining something, not insulting Tajima-sama knowledge or lack of it. He sounded exactly like a sensei, and not once was a single shadow of mockery or superiority.”

“Alright, that is surprising and must have left my father quite disorientated,” Madara said and Hikaku nodded.

“Yes,” his cousin answered “but the surprising thing was that Tajima-sama kept asking questions and Tobirama answered all of them without a single protest, and not even once he demanded answers from your father about his own questions” Madara frown at that.

“Then, what was the purpose of giving my father all of that knowledge?” the clan head asked and Hikaku looked a little confused at that.

“That was the thing. He looked like he was enjoying himself explaining those things.” Hikaku said and Madara then felt surprised. Well, well, well, so the Senju like to teache… Somehow it matched with the new idea he had of him: calm, patience, and hungry for knowledge… but it was still surprising.

“And after that?” Madara asked.

“They finished breakfast and walked around almost all morning.” Hikaku said “Tobirama-sama kept explaining things when Tajima was not giving him the tour and… then…” Hikaku looked conflicted at that.

“Then what?” Madara repeated.

“Then Tajima-sama invited Tobirama-sama to have lunch with him at his place,” Hikaku said and Madara’s eyes opened like plates

“What?!”

“I know” Hikaku answered “Tajima-sama even told me I could go back”

“But you didn’t,” Madara said.

“Of course not. And this is where thing became interesting Madara” Hikaku said breaking the formalities.

“What happened?”

“You father answered Tobirama-sama’s questions, without him asking about it and then…” Hikaku made a brief pause

“Then what?”

“Then he asked about the twins and the Edo Tensei” Madara tensed at that. “Don’t ask me to repeat what was said between them because someone must have put a silencing seal or something and I could not hear anything” Madara nodded “Hours later, Tobirama-sama just exited your father's cabin and well Tajima-sama was smiling, looked calm and he invited Tobirama to have tea tomorrow”

Madara then looked as confused as Hikaku was feeling… If his father had invited him the next day for tea he really must have liked the albino. However, that was not the important thing there… It was what had happened when they were talking about the Edo Tensei and his little brothers…

“They did not block the chakra, did they? Madara asked and Hikaku shook his head.

“No, I could still felt their chakras, they were just talking the whole time,” his cousin said.

“What I don’t understand is what would my father needed no know if he had been spying them for years. He must know almost everything” Madara said confused.

Hikaku felt as lost as Madara was feeling. However, before they could keep trying to guess, Izuna's yelled distracted them.

“Aniki, dinner is ready!” both shinobis looked a little startled before Madara turned to look at Hikaku.

“Do you want to dine with us?”

“Hikaku is staying!” Izuna then yelled answering his question “He told Tobi” at that Madara turned to look at him and his cousin shrugged his shoulders.

“I walked him to the Main House, he could not be alone after all” Hikaku answered.

Madara nodded at that and then both of them were walking towards the kitchen. During the dinner, they both tried to find the moment to ask about the conversation with Tajima but Izuna kept talking to them about his day and what they would be able to do the next, so they decided to try their luck at another moment.

* * *

It took a couple of days for Madara to realized that he would never be in any position any time soon to demand answers from Tobirama, and a couple of others to ask Izuna to do it for him.

In the end, Tajima had wanted to ask about the Edo Tensei to know if his sons had felt any pain when they have been resurrected. And also he had been curious about the technic. It seemed that that had been the only time Tobirama had not wanted to share all the information he knew about it because he had said the jutsu was very dangerous and he did not want to risk ending in the wrong hands. So he had explained everything about the technic that did not involve how to use it or facts that could make anyone reach the same result.

After that, his father and the albino had developed some kind of relationship where they would spend at least a couple of hours every day drinking tea and talking. In the beginning, during the first week after that, it had been weird to see them interact with such formality and familiarity, but in the end, even Izuna had stopped pouting about not having enough Tobi-time.

And so the days went on like that and the first month of the Senju stay there passed, so far, in a peaceful way. Even after the three main family members and Hikaku had taken turns to walk outside with the albino, so the rest of the clan could get used to him and Tobirama could go outside, there had not been much disturbance. So it came a little as a surprise when Izuna came barreling into his office one afternoon with a glim in his eyes, a mischievous smile on his face, and a paper in his hand.

“I know how to give Tobi more freedom” Izuna then said and Madara remembered that the Council was in two days and it would be where the rules about Tobirama’s stay would be review… oh boy…

He already knew he was not going to like his little brother's idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.... let me what you think ^.^
> 
> I hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 4: Madara's New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Extra chapter as a New Years' present!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Well, surprise chapter!!! I wanted to give you an extra chapter to celebrate the New Year, so here it is!!
> 
> HAPPY 2021!!
> 
> I really like how this has turned out and how it goes with the story so...
> 
> Enjoy!

Madara was in the center of the room, standing there as the Common Council was starting to fill up. It was going to be a very long day. He had to inform his clan of the progress they were making towards a winter that had already started, they had to discuss the desitions for the coming month and they had to review Tobirama’s rules. Well, at least the first two were going to be easy. Long, but easy. And hopefully, by the time they had to discuss the albino’s situation they would be too tired to argue much.

His brother was also sitting there, in one of the strands of the people attending the Council. He looked a little bored and not ready to pay attention to anything that was going to be said for the following hours, but that was ok. Izuna had never gone against any of his orders regarding the clan because he trusted him and he also found bureaucracy very very boring.

He raised one brow when he spotted his father walking towards Izuna. That was interesting. His father rarely attended those reunions; but, Madara suspected his appearance had something to do with the new companionship he had found with Tobirama. It was still weird to picture his father and the Senju Heir having a polite and civil conversation, but they seemed to work. So, he supposed it was ok.

When the last Uchiha entered the Council the doors were closed and the reunion began.

* * *

It took them almost eight hours and a lunch break before they were able to reach the only topic to which Izuna was going to pay attention: Tobirama’s rules.

“Well, Uchihas, last, we have to discuss Senju Tobirama’s situation,” Uchiha Mizuki said as he was acting as mediator.

“Is there anyone here that thinks that the rules applied over Senju Tobirama should remind the same or be more strict?” Madara asked

There were a couple of hands raised. And the Clan Head asked for their individual opinions, but none of them had solid proof, just their own opinion of the Senju or their fear. The rest of the Uchiha did not seem to have anything against having less strict rules applied over the Senju. And Madara already knew that this was because if there was something that he could be sure about the Uchihas is that they were curious by nature. And they love to gossip. So they were eager to see the Senju more in their daily lives.

It was right after he had questioned the last Uchiha that had raised his hand that Izuna spoke.

“I have a proposition towards Tobirama’s situation” Some Uchihas murmured and others snorted.

Madara looked at Mizuki who nodded and he gestured Izuna to come where he was, in the middle of the room. His brother smiled and with a tiny jump, he let himself fall right next to his brother.

“Uchihas, since I discovered that my Eraba was Senju Tobirama I’ve dreamed of being able to introduce him to you” Madara looked a little impressed at his brother's speech, but he suspected it had not been his brother’s idea. He then turned to look at the place Izuna had vacated and saw his father smiling. Oh, that was more like it “ And this month has been almost like a dream come true. I don’t have enough time to thank you for having accepted him as one of us” Izuna continued saying “But there is something more we need to do.” Izuna looked at every Uchiha before he continued “Tobirama is only going to be here until spring. This means that if I wanted to acknowledge him officially as my Eraba the only time to do it, would be tomorrow”

Every Uchiha started to murmur loudly between themselves and Madara looked at his brother in disbelief. He knew what his brother was going to ask of the Uchihas, he just thought he was going to do it smoothly. But well, even if his father could make him talk a little less impulsive, his brother would never beat around the bush.

“I have to agree with the young Clan Heir,” a voice said from the stands. Every Uchiha turned to look and Madara was surprised to see the Kikyo, the High priestess of the temple of Amaterasu.

“Kikyo-sama” Madara said in greeting as the woman got up from her seat. “It is truly a surprise to see you here”

“I know,” she said “I just came to let you know that is the will of Amaterasu to acknowledge the bond between Izuna-sama and the Senju Heir” Madara and Izuna looked stunned at that. They had not expected the priests to agree to it.

The norm dictated that after it had been reported to the Clan that one’s Eraba had been found, they had to spend a whole year under the vigilance of the clan and the temple of Amaterasu. If after that period it was confirmed that they were truly Erabas, then the ceremony was held and the bond was acknowledged. But there was a tiny problem in all of that.

The family of both Erabas had to be present and the ceremony could only be held during the New Year. The next day was the last day of the year and the only chance to celebrate the acknowledgment before the Senju had to go back to his clan.

It had been said by Amaterasu that the last cold darkness of the year could clean the soul, body, and chakra. And also it had been said that for the Eraba bond to be acknowledged, the integrants of that bond must come to the Goddess clean of any impurity. So, it had been understood that the only time the ceremony could be held was during the first lights of the First Day of the Year.

“I don’t think it would be for the best” Elder Noriko said “Those sharing and Eraba bond must meet as equals at the ceremony” Some Uchihas agreed with her at that.

“Then just let Tobira walk freely,” Izuna said and el Elders almost laughed at him.

“That is impossible,” A random Uchiha said from the stands and some others answered.

“That’s true,” Madara said to his brother “It would go against the treaty. Tobirama is forbidden from leaving until its end.” Izuna growled at that. He had forgotten that part. “Well he could leave, but on very specific occasions”

“But then… what can I do?” Izuna said a little lost. Going against the treaty would mean that Tobirama would leave and then he could not acknowledge him as his. So, he could not suddenly demand that the treaty could be forgotten.

Madara looked at his brother, trying to think of a solution. It was true that when Izuna had told him his plan he had wanted to refuse completely. He had been thinking about using the Eraba ceremony of his brother with Senju Tobirama the next year as a symbol of the union between both clans. The idea was to convince his clan that the peace with the Senjus had to be permanent. If he was to succeed, after the winter there would be a lot of other reunions and instead of demanding an arrange marriage as the seal of that peace, he would have offered to acknowledge the Eraba Bond. So, he had not liked the idea in the beginning. However, it was also true that there was no guarantee that the peace would last or even that the Senjus would listen. And he was not going to risk his brother’s happiness for political advantage. So in the end he had agreed to it, but he had also forgotten that clause of the treaty… hmmm that could be a problem… unless.. unless Izuna and the Senju were equals. And if they could not free Tobirama to the point he was at the same level as Izuna… then… well, maybe the solution was restricting Izuna enough to be equal to Tobirama. … He did not like it, but it was probably the best solution.

“Restricted yourself” Madara whispered to Izuna and his brother turned to him a little confused.

“What?” he also murmured.

“You need to be equals, don’t you?” Madara said and Izuna nodded “Well, we can not free Tobirama, then you must suffer the same restrictions as him.” Izuna blinked a couple of times and then he smiled at his brother before he turned to the rest of the Uchiha and spoke out loud.

“We don’t need to free Tobirama!” Izuna almost screamed and the Uchihas quieted and turned to him “I will be as restricted as him. That way we will be equals”.

“You can’t be restricted for the whole winter Izuna-sama,” One Uchiha said.

“Why no?” the young heir asked.

“Because winter is going to be difficult. We are going to need you using chakra and doing missions”

“There is a clause in the treaty,” Madara said before Izuna could answer “That given certain circumstances Tobirama-sama could be allowed to do such things.” There were worried glances between their clanmates “I’m not saying I would use them on the Senju Heir. However, they could be used on Izuna if he was needed”

“Are you agreeing to this Madara-sama?” Elder Fuku said.

“I must admit I had my doubts, but I think is for the best,” he said firmly.

“But we can’t have our Clan Heir without even training,” Itsuki said from his place and a lot of them agree with him. “But I don’t trust the Senju to allow him to use chakra”.

“That true” Madara said “Maybe we can reach a middle ground. Maybe we could allow them to train. However, their chakra would be still be restricted?”

“Also, we should be able to walk freely around the compound,” Izuna said, but that was met with a lot of protests.

“How about” Tajima was the one that spoke over the protests “they are allowed to walk freely as long as there is an active shinobi on wall duty close to watch them.” Madara almost cried at that. He would have to reorganize the patrol duties again. He did not want to.

“I could agree with that” Elder Noriko said and some of the Uchihas nodded with her.” What do you say Madara-sama?” the whole clan turned to look at his Clan head.

“Let’s recapitulate,” Madara said trying to organize his thoughts “Izuna would suffer the same restrictions as Tobirama-sama” He raised one finger “They would be allowed to train, but still have chakra restrictions “He raised another finger “They would be allowed to walk freely as long as they can be seen by someone on watch duty” He raised another finger “I can agree with that” He finished “Also, Izuna would not be allowed to leave the compound or go inside of the Council Buildings. And also, Tobirama would gain some rights and duties over the distribution of the Main House, and… I think that would be all. The rest of the restrictions would still be applied” He turned around to see the Uchihas at least not disagreeing with him “Someone is against this decision?”

This time no one raised their hands against it. Which make Izuna smiled.

“Then his Council…” Madara was going to end the Council when Kykio raised her hand again.

“We still must discuss the fact that we will need someone from Senju Tobirama’s family to attend the ceremony,” Kykio said and every Uchiha present tensed a little at the suggestion. It was one thing having the Eraba of their Heir, and another thing was having a random Senju walking through the compound.

“That’s true, Thank you Kykio-sama,” Madara said. “There is no way around this Uchihas, we will have to formally invite a Senju into the Temple of Amaterasu” There were some protests, but they were silence by the high priest.

“Shut up all of you” The High priest had never shout in her life and she did not do it then. However, every Uchiha was able to hear and they obey her. “This is the will of Amaterasu.” She said in a hard tone “Every single time she had rushed a decision or intervene in our lives it has been for the better. So don’t you dare to try to go against her just because you are afraid” There were protests of some Uchihas who felt a little offended but in general they reminded silent “There will be another Senju in the compound tomorrow” she said as a finality.

“We can agree that it is not an ideal situation,” Tajima said before any Uchiha grow the courage to go against their High Priest “However, he could agree that the Senju guest would have to remain at the Main House until the ceremony and children should not attend the religious celebration as a precaution.” Their clanmates started to agree with and Madara smiled a little.

“And as an extra precaution,” The clan head said “There would be a double patrol only guarding the Main House. “Anyone that disagrees with all of this?”

No one spoke against that decision so…

“Alright Uchihas, then This Council is over. Someone grab a pair of Chakra restriction bracelets for my brother and go and get ready for the Eraba Ceremony” That made the unnaturally quiet Council start talking animatedly and exiting the place.

When he turned back to his brother, someone had already restricted him and he was looking at the bracelets like they offended him. Izuna then turned to look at Madara with a pained expression on his face.

“I don’t want to be the one to tell Tobi what I did,” Izuna said and Madara only snorted at his brother's misfortune.

* * *

Surprisingly, the revelation of the event in the Council had been a little more explosive than Madara had anticipated. He had got used to the calmness of the albino, so when he got agitated at the revelation Madara did not know what to do.

However, it did not take very long before Izuna realized that the problem was that Tobirama still did not want to inform his older brother of his relationship with the Uchiha heir. Madara would have felt a little offended at that because his little brother was nothing to be ashamed of, but Izuna explained that it was not like that. The problem was that Tobirama did not want to face the confrontation that would come with that revelation. And that Madara could understand.

So Madara found himself at an impasse. Tobirama did not want his brother to know about his friendship with Izuna, but he needed to send a message to said person so they could send a Senju to the Uchiha compound for reasons he could not explain…

“It could be my cousin Touka” suddenly Tobirama said and both Uchihas turned to look at him. “Touka’s birth father family has a tradition of going out in the goods and hunt for the last two days of the year and the first two of the next. She must be already out of the compound and she would not be missed.” Madara blinked a couple of times.

“That could work. However, I still must ask permission of her clan Head” Madara said.

“Not if you ask her as a member of the Otsuka Clan,” Tobirama said looking like he was thinking. “Because his father was the last of his clan, she still holds the title. That is why Hashirama sends her to sensitive political missions.” Madara looked impressed at that. It was a very cunning and a good idea. Sending a person who could claim loyalty to one clan or another depending on the situation was very handy.

“And how close is she to your bloodline of the family?” Madara asked.

“She is my first cousin,” Tobirama said, “my father and her mother were twins.” Madara nodded at that. It could work.

“But how are we going to find her?” Madara asked and Tobirama looked him in the eye before saying…

“She is forty miles north of the Uchiha compound inside one of the caves in the mountain” Madra blinked a couple of times, then look at the restraints, then blinked a couple of times and growled. He really did not want to deal with the consequences of Tobirama having access to his chakra and no one knowing about it (Izuna did not count).

“That did not just happen,” Madara said and his brother snorted “let’s just say it is where she goes every year and she told you about it” Tobirama blinked once before he let a small smile draw on his face. Madara was a little stunned that the tiny ghost of a smile that he was seeing was directed to him. IT was the first time something like that had happened. It made him feel a little warmer on the inside because it was as if he had been given access to the next level of trust in the intricate layers of a person the albino was. That made him feel a little prouder of himself and he smiled back.

“Of course. She always camps in the same place” Tobirama said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

“Perfect, Tobirama-sama please write a letter to her, I’ll send one of my falcons,” Madara said as he started to get up to go get one of his precious birds and Tobirama nodded.

“I could…” the Senju started, but he did not continue, and Madara paused to look at him.

“Tobirama?” Izuna asked.

“I could add a Thunder God seal, so if she was to activated she would be teleported here. That way she would not have to walk through the compound” Tobirama said.

“Does she knows how to use your technic?” Izuna asked surprised.

“No, the seal would be like the one I gave you, it would allow me to reverse summon her here” Tobirama explained and Izuna nodded.

“That is not a bad idea.” Madara said “I would have to speak with Hikaku first, but we can make it work” Tobirama nodded and turned towards the table to start writing the letter.

* * *

The morning of the next day. The morning of the last day of the year, the Uchiha Main Family and three squads of extra security could be found next to Tobirama who was going to reverse summon his cousin.

When she appeared there, she looked fierce and ready to kill every single one of them given the chance. However, as soon as she laid her eyes on Tobirama she lost all of her compostures and hugged the man as hard as she could.

Madara smiled a little at the picture. Tobirama looked stunned to be hugged for a couple of seconds before he returned the hug and started to murmur things to her. He could understand the sentiment. The last time that woman had seen his cousin had been handcuff and blinded as he was sold as a treaty bargain.

They gave them their space, but eventually, she disentangled herself from Tobirama and turned to him.

“Uchiha-sama, I Otsuka Touka, Head of the Otsuka Clan have come to your home to hear your invitation,” she said formally and Madara answered in kind.

“Otsuka-sama, I Uchiha Madara, Head of the Uchiha Clan welcome you to our home, we will share the bread as siblings and you will find a safe roof over your head. This I swear” He answered with a little bowed.

“Then, I accept your invitation, and I promised that no blood would be spill except in self-defense,” she said bowing a little too.

“Let me introduce you, to my Heir and younger brother, Uchiha Izuna” she did a small bow as a greeting and Izuna responded to it “my father, Uchiha Tajima” the same gestures were exchanged “and my Right Hand, Uchiha Hikaku”.

After the introductions were made, Tobirama and Touka were given a private room where they could talk. Tobirama had barely explained anything in his letter, so his cousin was a little lost as to why she was needed. She had only agreed to go to the Uchiha Compound because his little cousin had asked.

Madara was imagining how that conversation would go and he really did not envy the albino much…They spent the whole day there. Madara at some point had heard shouts of disbelieve and other things. However, he had not felt violence or anger in any of the chakras of the two Senjus so he had not done anything about it.

And when the sun had disappeared and the darkness has covered the land he sent Hikaku to retrieve the Senjus. They needed to prepare for the ritual and his cousin was the best choice to explain and guide through the process. He and his father had then retrieved his brother and started the same process.

First came the purification of the mind. This was the only part of the whole ceremony that the Erabas needed to be apart from each other. The process was simple: they would have to strip Izuna and a priestess would arrive before each future Eraba and she would draw a tiny seal on the forehead before leaving. Then they would have to start to meditate and the seal would allow them to enter a mental state that helped them to identify every impurity kept hidden inside their brain.

As a representation of the expulsion of that bad things in one's mind, the relative chosen to help through the ceremony would write them over the skin of the future Eraba as the person would start narrating them while in trance. It was a very private process because the one in trance would not know or remember what he had said, and also because a lot of the things that were revealed.

He did not know how Senju Touka must be doing with Tobirama, but this part of the process was not being easy for Madara.

First Izuna had started to talk about small things from when they were children. Some things that had happened with Tobirama during missions or even their small fights. However, at some point, he started to talk about the twins. How he felt guilty that they were dead because Tobirama had tried to warn him but he had not realized it until it has been too late, how much he missed them and how he still imagine how life would be if their little brothers would be still alive.

Madara had to stop for a couple of seconds to regain his composure before he was able to keep writing without starting to cry or have a panic attack. However, when he started to write again over his brother's body, Izuna then narrated to him the horror he felt when he saw Tobirama’s memories. How useless and powerless he felt as he realized how the family of his friend had been treating him. And also, guilt again. Because he was his Eraba and he had not helped him as much as he should have been able to. He described the worst of the traumas and the fears and how much he wanted to punch Hashirama. He talked and talked about that until he reached the end of his speech by voicing a very curious fear. Izuna was a little afraid of the situation they were living in. He was scared that Tobirama would hate him for keeping him away from his family. It looked more like insecurity than fear but Madara wrote them with the rest.

When he finished relating all of the mind impurities Izuna lost consciousness. Madara took a couple of minutes to compose himself after such a mentally tiring activity before he wrapped Izuna in the white and almost translucent ceremonial cloth and carried him bridal style.

Waiting for him at the door were two priestesses and his father.

“His mind is clean,” Madara said and the two priestesses started to walk towards the exit of the house. Madara followed them and their father closed the small procession.

They walked from the Main House to the Temple of Amaterasu and more Uchihas started to add up to the little procession. When they arrived the two women guided him through the intricate halls while he still was carrying his brother in his arms.

They brought him to a beautiful room made of light grey stones and a lot of spaces and canals on the floor so the water could flow freely. In the center of all of that water, there were two white flames. Kikyo was there, between the two seats where the Erabas had to start their purification of the body.

Madara stood there until Touka appeared with Tobirama in her arms with her eyes a little red from crying and looking as if she wanted to murder someone.

In total silence, Kykio directed them so they were able to sit their respective siblings on the stones that were supposed to be used as chairs and to strip them of any garment.

When they moved away from them and took their seats with the rest of the Uchihas, Madara did not pay attention to what Kykio was saying. She must have been saying some of the ceremonial words, but he really could care less because as soon as Tobirama body had been revealed he had been completely stunned. First, the combination of white skin, red markings, and black ink gave the albino a very exotic look that Madara could not help by to appreciate. He was not afraid to admit Tobirama was a very attractive young man. However, that was not what rendered him speechless. It was his markings.

The red markings were supposed to be the path of the Amateartsu Fire of a developed mangekyu. Those markings told the incredible history where he was able to survive the fire that could devour anything. Those markings moved around his body creating a beautiful and a little macabre picture. How had Tobirama survived the Amteratsu when he was just a kid?.

Madara did not even notice that the artificial waterfall whose water would descend and cover his brother and the albino had started working. Frozen water that had been rumored to be so cold that sometimes it could injure some of the Erabas. He realized that the waterfall had been activated when he was no longer able to see Tobirama, but only the water that was falling on him.

The silence reign over the room as both boys were ket under the frozen water. They had to be shivering and very close to gaining pneumonia, which was the only idea that Madara’s brain could process.

When they finally appear from under the waterfall Izuna turned towards the white flame of Amaterasu. None of them carried anymore the writing proves of their mental impurities. There was only one symbol over their head that meant Eraba.

When the two of them reached the white flame, which was a flame made just out of pure chakra, they stepped inside and they let the flame cleaned their chakra. Madara could felt them relaxed start to feel content and happy.

They waited for the High priestess to start to speak again so she would permit them to exit the flames of Amaterasu. Kykio started to talk but Madara tuned her out, because it was the same thing for every Eraba and as a Clan Head he had to attend all of the celebrations.

What got his attention again was when Tobirama and Izuna emerged from the white flame and Madara looked back to Tobirama’s body. It was truly amazing the idea that those markings were made by such a deadly jutsu because those lines were delicate and very sharp. He was starting to find a fascination with Tobirama’s markings that should worry him. However, at that moment he was not going to pay his motives or worries any mind.

The priestesses dressed the two of them in the simple sleeveless white yukata that left the images of the Eraba symbol of their chest visible. And then they sat them both before the Amaterasu altar and Kykio called for the two family members that had to help them in the process.

Madara and Touka approach the place a stand next to their own sibling.

“Amaterasu is very eager to see this bond acknowledged” Kikyo started to say “So let’s begin” she then turned to Madara “Uchiha Madara coming before me as a free man, do you believe this bond to be true?”

“Yes, I believe so” Madra replied and Kikyo turned to asked Touka the same question.

“Yes, I believe so” she replied. Hikaku must have trained her in what she had to say.

The High priestess then put a white lotus petal on Madara’s hand, he nodded and stepped back to allow him to take her place. Madra moved until he was in front of the albino and put the white petal over the Eraba symbol

“You have mine and my family blessing Senju Tobirama,” he said looking directly at the albino’s eyes “Protect my brother as he would protect you. Love my brother as he would love you and trust my brother as he would trust you” When he finished talking he took his hand from the Eraba symbol however the petal remind on Tobirama’s chest.

“Uchiha Madra, I would protect Izuna as he would protect me, I would love Izuna as he would love me and I would trust Izuna as he would trust me” The petal lighted with chakra before she disappeared as if it had been absorbed by the symbol.

The same process was repeated between Touka and Izuna before the high priestess took her place again and closed her eyes. He put her finger on the Eraba’s symbol of Izuna’s chest for a couple of seconds before he moved it towards the albino. In that movement, a white threat of chakra came of out Izuna’s symbol and got inside of Tobiramas when the priest reached the other boy.

“Amaterasu is very close to appearing before us, go and find her” and then the chaise began.

Izuna took Tobirama’s hand and started running through the difficult halls of the temple. They needed to reach the first place the sun would touch the temple. He knew where it was but they had very little time before the first rays started to appear.

Tobirama followed Izuna dutifully without a protest. And only Madara and Touka were following them. The rest of the Uchiha remain in the inside room. And so they run until the young heir reached the roof of the temple and he started to jump from place to place. It did not take him long to locate the corner where Izuna knew the sun arrived earlier.

And they made it just in time. Because as soon as both of them were standing there a ray of sun appeared and illuminated the whole corner and wall. Touka and Madara remained in the shadows watching the last moment of the ritual.

Izuna looked at Tobirama smiling and the albino looked back at him. They remained like that until the sun finally reached the Uchiha’s eyes he turned towards the sun and said…

“He is mine to protect,” Izuna said and Tobirama repeated the same words looking towards the sun.

The moment they both had said those words the symbol of the Eraba burned their chest turning the same white color as the lotus petal making it look like a white tattoo more than a burn. The white line of chakra also disappeared. Madara smiled to himself, the ceremony was over and his brother had finally found his Eraba.

He felt a tiny weight left his chest thinking that now he knew there was another human being in the world that would do almost anything for and to keep his little brother alive. It was as if the worry he always felt for Izuna now was shared a little between Tobirama and him and that made him feel a little lighter.

He then turned to the other Senju watching the interaction between the two newly Erabas with confusion and amusement. When he felt his gaze Touka turned to look at him and raised one brown in silent questioning.

“Well, Happy New Year Touka-sama. I hope you are hungry because there is going to be a huge celebration after this” Touka looked at him for a couple of seconds before she snorted.

“You Uchihas are very weird,” she said smiling. “But sure, Uchiha-sama, Happy New Year.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are doing well with whoever you are spending the New Year with. I hope you the best and also stay safe!!
> 
> again xD ...HAPPY 2021!!! ^.^
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, I would love to read your comments about it
> 
> Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 5: Madara's amusement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Touka is going to talk with Izuna and maybe... Tobi would get to meet for the first time with a tiny Uchiha child hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Soo... Thank you for your lovely comments and your kudos they made my day a little better so thanks!
> 
> Here is the next chapter. (Read the notes at the end please)
> 
> I hope you like it!

“I can’t believe it!” Izuna said entering in Madara’s study at the Main House. He was working from home because it was the resting day of the week, but he had promised his clan to have the rotation of the guards done for the next day… so, he was there finishing it. Madara put the brush down and look at his brother. He was half expecting to see Tobirama on the threshold looking amused but the albino was nowhere to be seen.

“What can’t you believe?” Madara said sounding a little resigned because he was hoping to finish and be able to indulge in a walk around the compound or even train a little. But Izuna rants could take a long time for them to come to an end.

“I can’t believe the... the… “ Madara raised one brow at that. It was very very rare to see his little brother lost for words “I… I… Aargh!” Izuna screamed before plopping down on the chair in front of the table and started to pout very hard.

At that reaction, Madara looked intrigued and amused. It really was a novelty to see his brother in this state, because his impulsiveness always made him just start ranting when he did not know what to say. So watching him as he just sulked and pouted and looked as if the very air he was breathing was offending him, instead of talking was amazing.

But the most incredible thing was that it was the second time that week that it had happened. The first time he had not been angry, but confused. However, the situation was the same.

The day after the New Year and the Eraba ceremony Touka has asked to talk with Izuna in private. Madara had been reluctant but the woman had disarmed herself in front of him as proof of her good intentions and in the end, he had allowed it. When they have left, Tobirama had looked a little concerned, but he knew he would never let Izuna get hurt, so he just finished his breakfast.

The day before, when there had been a huge celebration from sunrise to sunset to commemorate the happy acknowledgment and the beginning of a new year, Izuna had not separated himself from Tobirama. It has been a controlled environment where a lot of Uchihas had brave up and talked a little with the albino; which had made his brother smiled even brighter. It was truly amazing how happy it made Izuna that the clan was starting to take the first baby steps to welcome Tobirama. Which in return made Madara feel pride for his people. It has taken them more than a month to start approaching, and they were doing it after it has been confirmed that Tobirama was truly Izuna’s Eraba, but it was still some form of progress. Madara had smiled and had looked in the direction of the Senju clan wondering if this was the beginning of probably that impossible dream Hashirama and him had shared so long ago.

And so the celebration had been good, even if he had had to glare (Mangekyu included) to some of the most bigoted members of his clan a couple of times to keep the peace. However, most of the Clan Head's attention had been on their guest. He had been hyper-aware of her presence while his clan celebrated and drank themselves into a painful hungover. She was the only factor that could ruin the whole situation because he did not know her and he was not sure that she had agreed with what was happening at the moment.

He could understand her. She had suddenly been called to an enemy compound by his “prisoner” cousin and had been asked to participate in a weird ceremony. A ceremony that was made to bond his little cousin to the Heir of the enemy clan because of an impossible story of friendship. And she did not possess the Sharingan that would confirm the story. She had to believe what Tobirama had told him and prayed that he was not being controlled or blackmailed to do it. So he could understand very well if she suddenly decided to lash out and try to kill someone.

However, despite all his suspicions, Touka had merely spent almost the whole day observing his cousin's interactions with the Uchihas, and more closely, with his little brother. Surprisingly, well not so much really, it has been Hikaku, and himself the one that had ended up having a very banal and superficial conversation with the kunoichi about the new Whirpool-Fire Merchan agreement. It was a safe topic in which none of the participants could let any relevant information about themselves slip.

A couple of times Tobirama had looked towards Touka to see if she was ok, but he could not go to have a chat with her. Sitting with her would be a way of showing that even if he had just being bond to Izuna, he still preferred his clan. And while it was not a problem for Erabas to sit with their families during the celebration of their acknowledgment, everyone could agree that Tobirama’s situation was a little more delicate.

What surprised Madara a little, was what happened by the end of the celebration. Tobirama had looked at Touka, like all of the other times before; and instead of just looking back at her cousin with a bored expression on her face she had smiled at him. After that Tobirama did not look worried about her anymore, which curiously relax Madara a little. And the clan head had supposed that Touka must have seen something that might have convinced her that Tobirama was fine and happy between his people.

So when that morning Touka has asked, while they were having breakfast, to talk privately with his little brother he had been reluctant but not completely ready to say no. And in the end, he had agreed to it.

Sometime later, after Tobirama has asked if he could go to train and Hikaku had happily accompanied him, he had found himself alone with a lot of free time on his hands. So he had decided to take his paperwork to the inside garden to be able to finish the most urgent matters and still be outside to enjoy the sun.

And when he had just finished everything important, his brother had appeared looking very confused and conflicted. Madara had put his portable table to the side and he had patted the spot next to him.

“Everything alright Ototo?” Madara ha asked.

“Am… well… yes?” Izuna had said not finding the right words and Madara had got a little worried.

“Is this about your talk with the Senju woman?” the Clan Head asked and Izuna just nodded.

“It’s just… am…” Izuna seemed to still have been a little lost which has really surprised Madara, his little brother was rarely quite.

“Do you want to show me?” Madara has asked and Izuna had just activated his Mangekyu as a response.

Not long after he found himself in the memory of his brother which took place in one of the secluded corners outside of the temple of Amateratsu…

* * *

THAT SAME MORNING

_Izuna had led Touka through the compound towards a place he knew there would not be a soul. The back of the temple was a place that touched a little of the tiny part of the forest that was inside of the compound and the dense vegetation made it humid and cold in the winter. So no one went there during the cold months._

_When they arrived he turned to the woman and looked at her waiting for her to speak. He tried to look as cool and nonchalant as his big brother to show her that he was not worried about the conversation. Even if he was a little terrified. This was Tobirama’s favorite cousin and even if he knew Tobirama was his Eraba he couldn’t help but think that if the kunoichi in front of him tried to make his relationship with Tobirama impossible she would succeed. So, yeah, he was nervous and scared but he did not want to show it._

_“Tobirama told me yesterday a quite unbelievable story,” Touka said as she started to pace a little in front of Izuna without taking her eyes from him. Izuna just nodded. “And I was ready to take him and run and to hell with the treaty.” The expression on Touka’s face told him how serious she was and Izuna’s stomach sank a little at that. “Because, if you had been able to brainwash him so much in just a month. Imagine what you could do during the next five.” Izuna wanted to protest, but he knew the Senju was not done talking and all of this monologue had a purpose so he stayed quiet, trying to hold back the response he wanted to give. “Don’t you think Izuna-sama?” Izuna was surprised that she was giving him an opening. But, well he did not have much force of will when it came to voicing his opinion so…_

_“That’s just ridiculous,” Izuna said with zero filters “why would we invite you to the ceremony if we wanted to brainwash Tobirama? We would have just done it without you and Hikaku could have taken your place.”_

_“Yeah,” Touka said interrupting his rant “That crossed my mind” she nodded once “But then I thought that maybe me being here was a way to reinforce that brainwash… because if I was to participate in that ritual of yours I would be agreeing to it”_

_“That is like waay too complex,” Izuna said and Touka snorted a little._

_“Yeah, it would seem to you,” Touka said._

_“Ey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Izuna said because he felt like he should be offended by that._

_“But to other members of your clan, it would very simple” Touka continued as if he had not heard him “And when he told me that Uchiha Tajima had known about it and had prepared for it from the beginning…well…” Izuna winced a little at that. Yeah he could even agree that it was suspicious “I was already on him ready to knock him out and take him away with me… but… he showed me his red seal” Izuna frowned at that._

_“The red seal… are we talking about Tobi’s invention? Or is it some weird term used to other kinds of seals also?” Izuna asked because he was a little confused. Tobirama was not wearing a red seal as far as he knew._

_The red seal was one of Tobirama’s oldest inventions. He had given one to Izuna during one mission a couple of years back. He had explained that preventing anyone from messing with your mind was very difficult. But, having a way to check if that had happened was very easy. It seemed that Tobirama had created a seal that was able to check that. The seal had to be placed somewhere over the body with a very special chakra-infused ink that turned blue when it was activated. Because it was made for infiltration missions the seal would no changed its color and form until the user deactivated it. When the ink stopped having contact with the superficial chakra of the skin it would reveal the truth. If there had been any kind of mental messing the ink would turn red; if there was still some kind of control over their mind the seal would turn black, and if nothing had happened the ink would turn blue. Also, it would show a number in the center of the seal which represented how many heartbeats occurred since it was activated. If one was to reactivate the seal the count would start in 0 again. The counter factor was a failsafe Tobirama had created. If the enemy was to find about the seal, they could deactivate it and then reactivated it after they have finished changing things in the mind of the shinobi and no one would be the wiser. However, adding a timer that would go back to zero every single time it was activated would allow the person to have a way to check if the enemy had messed up with their seal._

_It has been a very simple masterpiece that he had gift Izuna when he had had to do an infiltration mission to a very weird place up in the mountains of the Fire Country. Even if he had insisted that with the Sharingan they could not enter in his mind Tobirama had made him put it on. And thanks Amataratsu, because it would have been a mess otherwise._

_“Yes,” Touka said “Tobi’s seal” which made Izuna frowned. He felt conflicted at that information. On one hand, it was normal to wear that kind of seal to battle with a clan like his, so maybe he had not been able to still take it off because he “had not been allowed to use chakra” yet. But on the other hand, he was confused as to why Tobi was wearing it. He always battled against him and Tobi knew that he would never enter his mind… unless…unless he had started to suspect his clan after the mission where he had to enter his mind… Oh… no… what if Tobi did not trust him as much? But that did not make any sense… Tobi trusted him, he knew. But maybe he had taken extra precautions? Either way, it stank a little to think that Tobi had been wearing that when it was not necessary, or maybe it was… he was still surrounded by the enemy but… well… Izuna still felt a little hurt, even if he knew it was irrational._

_“Do you want to know what the seal said?” Touka asked and Izuna snapped out of his mind a little embarrassed that he had being lost in thought while talking with a Senju._

_“Sure, even if I know what the seal would say” no one has messed up with Tobirama’s mind on his watch, so he was sure the ink would be blue._

_“The seal was blue,” Touka said and Izuna smiled, he knew it “and the number was huge, all I can remember was that it was around two hundred sixty-two…” Izuna furrowed his brows… that was weird, that a very short time “…million.” That stopped Izuna and his mind went blank. That was a lot of time…_

_“That’s years,” Izuna said out loud without realizing it._

_“Approximately, ten years” Touka answered him and Izuna was utterly speechless. That was around the time they have had their mission on the Wind Country. Had he had that seal on him since then and did he not take out? But that was stupid, if you never took out the seal… you would never know if you had been messed up with… so why wear it?_

_“That does not make sense,” Izuna said._

_“I promise you that what I saw was true” Touka said taking a defensive position._

_“I’m not saying I don’t believe you.”Izuna said raising a little his hands in the universal sign of peace “All I’m saying is that I don’t understand. Tobi never does anything without a purpose. He would not leave a seal for ten years there if there was not a reason for it” Touka looked impressed at his statement. Probably she did not believe yet that they were best friends and that Izuna knew Tobirama better than anyone “I’m just not finding what it is”._

_“Maybe he did not trust you,” Touka said slowly and looking at him very closely. Izuna looked at her, blinked once, and then snorted._

_“Sure, and I’m the Diamiyo of the Fire Country, boobs included,” the Uchiha said making a gesture signaling where the extra part of the female anatomy would be on his body. Touka looked taken back, really not expecting the utter lack of suspiciousness on the Uchiha._

_“You don’t believe Tobi could not trust you?” Touka asked still surprised “Even at the beginning?” Izuna was starting to get tired at that game. He did not know what the kunoichi wanted but he was starting to get tired, and he really was curious about the red seal and wanted to find Tobi to ask him about it._

_“Look lady,” Izuna said because he had zero patience for the games she was trying to play. “I don’t know how much Tobi has told, nor I care. But let me tell you something so you don’t forget this.” Izuna was very serious and Touka was completely silent listening to him “Of course he did not trust me, are you nuts? We are shinobi, and we are from enemy clans. I did not trust him at the beginning either.” ‘Even if it was for a very short time’, Izuna thought in his head “But we learned to trust each other. What Tobi and I have, ain’t something out of a fairy tale where some random people become friends after one meeting as if it was instant magic. We have worked and fought for our bond for years. We have battled, healed, laughed, cried, and grown-up together.” The Uchiha was starting to get work up but he did not care “So yeah in the begging we did not trust each other and it would have made sense that Tobi would have wear that seal every single time we were to meet. But I know he does not think he needs it now on my account and the same goes for me. I would die for him. Amaterasu!” Izuna exclaimed, “I almost did.” He said sobering up a little “Tobi could have killed me that day at the battlefield and I would not have blamed him for it” Izuna said almost smiling,” Do you want to know the only thing I could repeat in my head after he impaled me with his sword?” Touka only nodded not sure she should interrupt that rant “I’m sorry. The only thing I kept thinking was: I’m sorry Tobi. Because of what I just made him do. And I know that if I had died that day, the first thing I would have said to him when I saw him in the other life would have been an apology” Izuna took a deep breath before continuing “You can’t understand the bond I have with him, Senju, and never will. And I’m starting to get tired of your games trying to get a reaction out of me that would never come, so if you are done playing games, I’ll get out of here.” Izuna started to walk away from the temple wall starting to regret the outburst. Everything he had said was true, but that did not mean he should not have restrained himself a little better. However, when he was passing next to where the kunoichi was, she took his left arm._

_“I’m sorry,” Touka said and that was the only thing that stopped Izuna from attacking her “You are right. I was just trying to see if you deserved the amount of trust my cousin puts in you” that made Izuna a little angrier but he just breathed once and tried not to lash out. He did not have anything to prove to that woman, but one outburst per day was enough “Yesterday Tobiram told me that he created that seal, not for infiltration mission, but because of your friendship. He wanted a way to prove to the person he would reveal the truth that the friendship was true.” Izuna looked a little confused at that “He created the seal when he was barely eleven and when he still had very little knowledge of seals. But it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment” even if Touka was looking at his nose (Izuna could understand it was her training while dilling with Uchihas) he still could feel that she was speaking the truth “And he put it on him, so when someone would found out they would know he chose that friendship on his own free will. And if that someone was his father, so that he would only blame him and would not go after you” Izuna breathed hitch a little at that… Izuna was going to hit Tobirama so hard as soon as he found him he would think Izuna had using his Thunder God Technic. Izuna was convinced that that was the truth because that reason did sound like his Senju and it made so much sense at the moment. “And he did not, for a moment doubt that the ink would have been blue” Touka kept talking “he did not look down to check it. And that scared me” after that she turned a little quieter “because the amount of trust he must have in you is surreal” Izuna was calmer and so he took her hand out of his arm and turned fully to look at her._

_“Yeah, and Eraba bond scares a lot of people Touka-sama. But the trust is the beauty of it” Izuna said and Touka nodded._

_“That was the first reason I wanted to talk to you,” Touka said and Izuna raised one brow._

_“There were more reasons?” Izuna asked because he did not know if he wanted to know the second reason._

_“Yeah, just one more,” Touka said, this time sounding a little insecure “it's about what Tobirama said while he was in trance” Izuna tensed a little at that._

_“Even if we are Erabas, those thoughts are private and you must not share them with anyone,” Izuna said interrupting her before she could say anything more._

_“Oh I know,” Touka said sounding a little conflicted and upset, like the mere idea of repeating what she heard the night before was upsetting her. She cleared her throat and pass one arm to cover her eyes for a moment. Well, maybe it was what was happening. And Izuna could understand, he still remembered how upset and sad he had been after entering Tobi’s mind to save him. “Shit, sorry” Touka sounded more upset and passed a hand through her eyes again and this time Izuna saw tears._

_“Don’t worry, it’s fine to be upset” Izuna said and Touka snorted._

_“It’s just that… you can’t imagine the things he said,” Touksa said “and I’m normally not this emotional,” she said more angry than upset this time “my period must have gotten ahead this month” Touka murmured to herself, but Izuna did not believe her for a second. He knew that kunoichis regulated their period with herbal teas that allowed them to have perfect control of their cycle. And also, he had cried like a baby after seeing Tobi’s memories so it had nothing to do with hormones. It was just that Tobi’s traumas were very hard to even know about._

_“That’s not true,” Izuna said “I can imagine pretty well what he must have said,” Izuna said and Touka looked at him like waiting for an explanation “A couple of months ago, we were in a mission. They trapped him inside his mind and I had to enter it to pull him out. And I saw things I wish I had never seen.” Touka looked confused at that._

_“But, how the red seal turned out blue if you go inside his head?” She was sounding confused even with the tears._

_“I did not change or mess anything. I just entered, saw things I wished I had not seen and pulled him out” Touka nodded and kept hiccupping and trying to not let the tears fall._

_“Oh my Goddes it was horrible” Izuna nodded at that and made the decision of putting one hand on her shoulder and squished a little._

_And a moment after that he had a kunoichi a couple of inches taller than him hugging him. Well, that was unexpected. Maybe Tobirama was not the only touche starved Senju. Not that the rest of the Senjus were his problem but that made him think that the problem was not just Hashirama but the culture of that damn clan in general._

_Izuna, not one to reject anyone needing physical comfort, hugged her back praying that it was not a plot to stab him on the back. After that, it did not take long for Touka to get a hold of herself and stop crying._

_“Sorry, I did not plan on crying on you,” she said still hugging him “I just… I only wanted to…” Izuna waited for Touka to get hold of herself “Thank you” which took Izuna as much by surprise as the kunoichi still hugging him “Thank you for taking care of my little cousin.” Izuna’s eyes opened like plates. That was what she wanted to tell him? Wow, he knew that eventually, Tobirama’s family would learn to tolerate him; but he never expected to have them thanking him after two days in the known. “Thank you” Touka kept repeating “Thank you for saving him” Izuna smiled at that and nodded “I realized that without you he would not be the person he is today,” Touka said and Izuna had to agree with that. He knew that without him Tobirama would have created a huge and almost indestructible shell around him to protect himself and he would have turned truly into the White Demon of the Senju. But he also knew that he would not be who he was without his Eraba. Izuna supposed he would have been more impulsive and more prone to extremist ideas and ways of acting. So, yeah they have safe each other one way or another. “Thank you, because none of us could see that he needed that help” Touka kept repeating that and said it a couple of times until she said the final “Thank you” and separated herself from him._

_“You are welcome” Izuna finally said. She had red eyes but there were no longer tears “We saved each other at the end” Touka smiled at that._

_“And sorry for the outburst,” Touka said and Izuna just smiled_

_“Think nothing of it,” Izuna said again and Touka nodded._

_“Well, that was everything I wanted to talk with you” then Touka made a small bow “Thank you for your time Izuna-sama” and she walked away as Izuna just stared after her. Well, that had been something._

* * *

“Wow,” Madara said and Izuna nodded “That was unexpected for sure”

“Yeah” Izuna repeated still a little confused.

“But I still don’t see why you are like this” Madara said because he thought that his brother’s reaction was a little too much.

“Wel… I kept thinking about what Touka-san said and… what if the problem is not with the Asshole?” Madara had ended up learning that that was Hashirama’s nickname “What if the problem was with the whole clan?...and… what if they have these stupids ideas and they would never change and…

And like that started a very curious and productive rant of all the theories as to what the Senju problem could be. However, he still could not convince Izuna to change his opinion of Hashirama no matter what. Not that he tried very hard anyway.

In the end, they were still talking about how weird the Senjus were when Hikaku arrived to collect them to say goodbye to Touka, who was leaving that afternoon to finish her New Year tradition.

* * *

And there was Madara, almost a week later with his brother again speechless, this time angrier than he was confused.

“Izuna, what had happened now?” he asked again trying to make his brother react.

“That demon child is what has happened” Izuna then snapped and Madara was the one looking confused that time… child?... what child? “I knew this would happen sooner or later… but damn I hoped it would have been later” Izuna was muttering angrily to himself, but luckily Madara had years of practice. “Like much later…” Izuna kept going “The clan is not yet supposed to trust Tobi thaaaaaaat much, for Amaterasu shake… like the first to approach Tobi should have been the adult… they would have started a nice little conversation and then he would probably become friendly with one of our healers and when Tobi would have shown how amazing he is and the clan would have started to trust him more you know” Madara was very tempted to stop that rant because a couple of seconds ago he could not mutter two coherent words together. However, he was sure he would get the information he wanted eventually and not Izuna’s fantasies “and then it would have probably taken a couple of months but in the end, the mothers would have let their children approach him and Tobirama would have been very happy because you know… he had this weakness… he can not say no to a child that demands his attention… it’s like the cutest thing ever… he is all stoic and suddenly a child appears that wants to ask him a question or for help or I don’t know and he would smile and become like a soft toy that would let the child climb on his lap and would suddenly have unlimited access to patience because he never, never loses it” Madara wanted to pinpoint out that it was as if he was describing Tobirama interactions with Izuna, but he did not interrupt “But… well… you know I was expecting that the child would not appear until much much later.. but… but…Aaggth!” Izuna screamed again and Madara snorted. The situation was very amusing but he was curious too. If Izuna was ranting about children that meant that Tobirama had met one and he could not imagine any family letting his kids getting close to the albino.

“I supposed that all of this has to do with a child?” Madara asked trying to make his brother talk again.

“A demon child!” His brother shouted before he went back to angrily pouting. Madara blinked a couple of times.

“Do you want to show me?” Madara asked and Izuna flasehed his Mangekyu sharingan and him.

* * *

NOT EVEN AN HOUR BEFORE

_Izuna had finished all his duties and had gone in search of Tobirama to see if they could spar a little. He had discovered during the last week that he loved to spar with the albino and he tried to do it as much as possible._

_It did not take very long to find him. What was strange was that Hikaku was there, standing in parade rest and looking relax while watching like a Hawk the training ground where he could hear Tobirama talking._

_“Hi Hikaku,” he said casually when he stopped walking at the spot next to his cousin._

_“Hi Izuna-sama” he answered._

_“What are you doing here?” Izuna asked knowing that it was his free day._

_“I decided to take Kagami for a walk” Izuna nodded at that. The boy’s mother was an extremely talented kunoichi on infiltration missions and even if his Aniki did not like to send her away because she had a young child, sometimes it was necessary. So from time to time, she spent months away from the compound, and because her husband had died even before the child has been born, she had made Hikaku Kagami’s legal guardian so he would be able to take care of the child when she was away._

_Hikaku’s mother and Kagami’s mother were sisters, which made the process very fast, and before he knew it Hikaku has found himself with the responsibility of a hyperactive and troublesome child. And also, Kagami was not Izuna’s first cousin. That was because the relationship that made the two grown ups cousins was through Hikaku’s father and Izuna’s mother. They had been siblings. So in reality Kagami was the cousin of Izuna’s cousin. Which gave him enough freedom to tease the six-year-old as much as he wanted._

_“Where is he?” Izuna asked not seeing the child._

_“He was here one moment,” Hikaku said pointing to his right “and the next he wasn’t” Izuna blinked and looked suspicious. His cousin would no be this calm if he had truly lost the little devil “and then…” Hikaku said and then point with his chin towards the training ground where he could still hear Tobirama._

_Izuna turned to look in that direction and he saw the little child clinging to Tobirama’s sleeve as the Senju was talking. Izuna just moaned._

_“Tell me that’s not true,” Izuna said with pain in his voice._

_“He is actually very good with kids,” Hikaku said sounding very surprised_

_“I know, that’s the worst part,” Izuna said and Hikaku looked at him funny “Now he would only pay attention to him,” Izuna said pouting._

_“Don’t worry” Hikaku said patting Izuna “Kagami has the gift of being able to annoy anyone, I’m sure Tobirama would try to get rid of him in no time” Izuna looked at him for a couple of seconds before shooking his head._

_“Do not underestimate my Eraba” he said almost painfully like he had done just that at some point before he started to walk towards the albino and Kagami. Hikaku decided to approach with him._

_“…do not have color on my skin.” Tobirama was saying and the child looked a little confused and showed his hand._

_“I don’t have color too,” he said excitedly and the albino smiled._

_“Either,” Tobirama said “it is said, I don’t have color either” Kagami nodded and looked serious._

_“I don’t have color either” the child repeated and Tobirama nodded._

_“Yes. And not exactly, you have a very little color, but you still have. Your skin gets a tan when you spent a lot of time under the sun, doesn’t it?” Kagami looked confused at that._

_“What is tan?” the child asked._

_“It means that it gets a little darker, even a little” Tobirama said and the child looked like he was thinking if that was true. So Izuna decided that it was a good moment to interrupted the conversation._

_“Hi, Tobi!” Izuna said and that seemed to startle the child. However, as soon as he saw Hikaku he went to him and started to point to Tobirama._

_“I made a friend,” the child said proudly and Tobirama got up from his sitting position._

_“Hi Izuna,” he said with a tiny smiled that reached his eyes and then he turned to Hikaku using his neutral but content face “Goodafternon Hikaku-san” the other mand responded in kind and then turned to the child._

_“So you made a friend,” Hikaku said and the child nodded exited_

_“It’s him,” he said point to Tobirama “His name is Tobi and he has albiiism” Izuna snorted._

_“Albinism,” Tobirama corrected the child._

_“Yeah, that,” Kagami said excitedly “And he was telling me about it.”_

_“I’m sure it was very interesting,” Hikaku said “but I’m sure Tobirama-sama has other things to do now” which made the child look sad._

_“But…” Kagami was trying to make some kind of excuse but the child has heard enough times that sentence to know that it was the grown-up way of saying he should not bother other people and he did not want to annoy his new friend._

_“I really don’t mind” suddenly Tobirama said and Hikaku looked surprised at that. “We were getting to the interesting part and I still had not told him about why my eyes are red” Hikaku was really stunned at that. He had not expected anyone to willingly suffer his cousin's endless questions even after they had been given an out._

_“If you are sure…” Hikaku said a little confused and Tobirama just nodded._

_“But I wanted to spar with you” Izuna pouted and the albino turned to look at him a little amused._

_“I’m sure we can find another moment to spar…” Tobirama said and Izuna started to smiled thinking that they would be able to spar later that day but… “…any other day” Izuna glared without really meaning it at his Eraba, stack his tongue out, and left without another word._

_He already knew that he could not win against a child when they were demanding Tobi’s attention._

* * *

Madara was laughing at his younger brother. He really had been bested by a six-year-old. And Hikaku’s face of pure confusion has been awesome.

Now Madara was intrigued about how long it would take Tobirama to get tired of the little beast. He liked children and even he has gotten tired of Kagami's endless energy and questions.

And he still was confused about why his cousin had let little Kagami keep talking to the Senju. Also, he was wanted to see that interaction with his own eyes. But at the moment he was just content to let his little brother pouted in peace as he got back to his paperwork, wondering if he could go to see Tobirama’s interaction with the child after he had finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Next week I won't be able to update because I have two very important final test. Wish me luck!! we'll see each other the week after the next one!!
> 
> And... well that it Touka has finally talked with Izuna and Kagami has arrived!!!!! I'm so excited to finally be able to present the trouble maker ^.^
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I would love to read what you think about it!!  
> Thanks for reading and stay safe!


	7. Chapter 6: Madara’s Crucial decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know I said I was not going to update but things happened and they postponed my exams soo I could update so here it is.
> 
> We will see what Madara does with the Tobirama and Kagami's situation hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! sooo...  
> Yeah I know I said there would not be an update buuuut... there was a huuuuge snow storm that lasted for a couple of days and everything was cover and the roads were blocked and then there was a freezing night, and the snow turned into ice and they are going to need a whole week to get all the roads back to normal so... because the exams had to be done in the university and they can no guarantee that everyone can make it there (me, for example) they have postponed the exams of this week for later so I can write an update. 
> 
> Sorry, I could not update on Monday but they sent me the email about the change of plans on Sunday and I could not write faster.
> 
> So here is the update!  
> Hope you like it!

Before Madara could set his brush down after finishing the last report of the day Hikaku entered his office through the window. The man looked at Izuna who was still sulking while ordering the reports for the next day and then turned to look at Madara one brow raised. Izuna had refused to stop his sulking and it looked like he wanted to do just that in his office so Madara had put his free time to use. And thanks to his little brother the next he could arrive an hour later because the reports were already ordered and ready to be given. Hmm… He was really starting to consider getting Izunas to help with more things… that would give him more free time. Now that was an idea.

“Good night Madara-sama, Izuna-sama,” Hikaku said as he sat in the chair that Izuna had vacated when he had given him things to do. Madar looked towards the window and he realized that yes it was already night. How could he have lost so much time? Well, he supposed that Tobirama was no longer interacting with the kid. He was a little upset that he missed that.

“Good night Hikaku,” Madara said as his brother just grunted about having to do his aniki’s job and Tobirama’s absence. “What brings you here? Is your day off” Hikaku just nodded and took out from his yukata a box that looked like it had food.

“I brought you dinner,” Hikaku said and Madara smiled “I did not know how much longer you had to keep working”

“Thanks to the sulking mess right there,” Madara said pointing to his brother with his chin “I just finished” Hikaku smiled at that.

“Then let us eat. There is enough for three” He said opening the box and Madara started to take out all the papers and putting them in the drawers behind him.

“Tobi is going to dinner alone,” Izuna said while putting his winter clothes on to go back home.

“Tobirama-sama is dining with your father,” Hikaku said smiling and Izuna just stopped and pouted a little more. He then took off his coat, took the third chair of the room that was next to the wall, and walked towards the table where they were arranging the dinner.

“That’s not fair. I brought Tobi here so I could spend time with him” Izuna said taking the chopsticks his brother was giving him that he usually kept in his office. “Not so you could steal him away.” Madara snorted at his brother’s antics “I know he is awesome. But I saw him first!” At that little outburst, Hikaku patted his head acquiescently as he gave Madara his share of food. He inhaled deeply and sigh smiling. His favorite.

“Don’t you think is for the better that he starts to have more life outside of yourself?” Hikaku asked as he passed Izuna his share of food. Madara was just content eating his dinner after being working all afternoon; so he just decided to observe his brother and cousin talk.

“Well, yeah,” Izuna said looking at his food before he started to attack it “But I wanted to spar with Tobi today” Izuna sounded like a kid whose toy had been taken away and Madara snorted and kept savoring his dinner.

“Well, I’m sure that if you tell him that you want to spar, he will make time for you tomorrow,” Hikaku said and Izuna just glared at him.

“Now that you have introduced him to the demon child that’s not an option,” Izuna said and Hikaku sighed.

“Would you stop calling him that?” Hikaku said “You are going to traumatize him” at that Izuna laughed.

“Me? Traumatize that child? Impossible” his little brother said “the last time I called him that he said he liked it”

“Yeah, he’s been more hyperactive since that day,” Hikaku said and then he glared at Izuna “Thank you” Izuna just smiled before he ate a little more.

“Talking about Kagami” Madara decided to interrupt “Not that I think is not a good idea. But what made you allow Kagami to talk to Tobirama?” Hikaku blinked a couple of times.

“I don’t allow Kagami to do anything,” Hikaku said sounding a little tired “ the kid just do as he pleases”

“Told you” Izuna whispered signaling to Hikaku when he still had food in his mouth. He was ignored by the other two.

“Okaa-san had asked me to buy a couple of things so I decided to take Kagami for a walk.” Hikaku started to tell his clan head. “ and when I was talking with Kenji-san he disappeared” Madara nodded as he kept eating to let him know he was listening. “I found him when he reached Tobirama-sama. He was meditating so when Kagami fell on him I almost had a heart attack” Madara could understand that. Experienced shinobis were prone to react violently when they were surprised. So, if the Senju had been deep in thought, suddenly feeling something fall on him could have been fatal. Madara looked at Izuna who was listening to the story. He did not look worried about what his friend could have done. He was just smiling a little exasperatedly but at least the pout has disappeared.

“Let me guess, he didn’t even move?” Izuna asked and Hikaku nodded looking a little surprised at that.

“He just opened one eye, took Kagami in his arms, and placed him on his two feet again,” Hikaku said and Izuna nodded. “Then Kagami touched Tobirama-sama’s hair and started talking. I decided that it was time to take him, apologize and go home… but… but… then Tobirama-sama smiled and started to talk with him and… it was just too weird” Hikaku said with his brow furred as he remembered.

“And then I arrived,” Izuna said and Hikaku nodded.

“What happened after Izuna left?” Madara asked wanting to know more about how the Senju was interacting with kids. He was curious only for altruist reasons, he only wanted to see the Senju be welcome in the clan. It had nothing to do with his plan about getting the Uchihas together with the Senjus or the strange fascination he had started to feel towards the albino. No, nothing like that.

“He kept explaining things to him. It did not matter how many questions Kagami made.” Hikaku said surprised. “There were a lot of things I didn’t even know and he was able to explain them so that a five-year-old could understand it, without… am… without getting exasperated” Madar was impressed at that “I’ve seen good and patient senseis lose their temper for a lot less,” Hikaku said as an end.

“How long were Kagami and Tobirama talking?” Mada asked.

“I don’t know.” Hikaku blushed a little “I must confess I lost track of time listening to Tobirama-sama. It was really interesting what he was saying” Izuna snorted at that. “But it was a long time. I remembered I had to go back home when your father came to take Tobirama-sama to have dinner.” Izuna smiled at that, but then he remembered that he was not having dinner with his Eraba and started to sulk again.

“Yeah,” Madara said “I understand. He has a way of explaining things…” and Hikaku nodded. “I was thinking…” Madara said looking at his cousin “would you be willing to let Kagami talk with Tobirama more times?” Hikaku looked at him trying to guess what the other man was thinking. After seeing the Senju interact with his cousin that afternoon he was sure that the little boy was in good hands. And also, after spending the last month interacting with the man he knew he did not have a mean bone in his body so he knew, or at least suspected that it was not an act to harm Kagami. However, he wanted to know why his clan head was interested in that interaction.

“Why?”

“I think it would be good,” Madara said nonchalantly.

“For who?” Hikaku asked.

“For everyone except me!” Izuna interrupted them and he started ratting “It would be good for Kagami because now someone would answer his endless questions. It would be good for the clan because Tobirama would be able to tame the little demon, It would be good for you,” he said pointing to Hikaku” because you will have more free time. It would be good for your little plan,” he said pointing to Madara and he was surprised that his brother knew he had a plan. He sometimes forgot that even if his brother acted childishly he was way cleverer than what people usually thought “because he would be more liked by the clan. But for me it would mean I have to share him” he then crossed his arms and tried to look angry. For Madara, it was like looking at an angry kitten “So, I don’t agree with this plan”

“What he said,” Madara said pointing at his brother “But I do agree with the plan.” Hikaku blinked a couple of times.

“Sure, why not? Let’s see where this goes”

Izuna just glared at those two. Traitors

* * *

The next couple of days were a little bizarre. There were days where his little brother would come to his office to sulk. Those days he would give him work to do and that allowed him to sleep in the next day. And other days he would not see Izuna even at dinner time. He had come to guess that the days in which Izuna was there to help him were the days that Tobirama spent with Kagami, and during the others, he was keeping the Senju all to himself. It was almost cute.

However, what was not cute were the complaints about Tobirama. There had been a lot of people stopping him on the street or coming into his office to complain about leaving a defenseless child at the mercy of the White Demon. He had heard a lot of things and he had answered a few things too:

> “Poor Kagami, I can’t imagine what the Senju could be saying about our clan. He is going to be so confused Madara-sama”
> 
> “Last time Hikaku checked they were talking about why flowers had different colors. I can’t imagine how confused Kagami would be” Madara said without raising his eyes from the report

...

> “I can’t believe we are letting him get close to the kids. He could attack him”
> 
> “If he were to attack anyone, they could not protect themselves either.” Madara had said smiling to one of the old men that liked to get on his nerves.

...

> “This is a scandal! Outrageous! How could you allow him to take care of our little Kagami!?”
> 
> “Would you rather babysit him yourself?” Madara asked the kunoichi who had said that and the woman did not answer him. She did not want to do it.

...

> “I can’t believe Hikaku-san is not taking care of his cousin and leaving him with The Ghost. He is forgetting his duties”
> 
> “Since Tobirama has offered to look after Kagami, Hikaku-san has been able to work longer periods for the clan which is making the winter preparations go faster” Madara has again answer shutting up other Uchiha.

It has come to a point that they had started to write formal complaints and he was really starting to get tired. The majority of those complaints were done by older and bigoted people that the only two words that knew were “Kill Senjus”. He also knew that were those same whispers the ones that had led his father to start an open war with the Senjus when his baby brother had been killed in his crib. There had not been a certain proof that the killer had been the Senjus, but those whispers had reached his father and he had listened a little too closely. So he was trying to not fall into the same mistakes. And he was starting to get pissed that those idiots that did little to nothing to help the clan and were wasting his time with this. Their excuse was that they were too old to do missions or manual work, but too young to help in the Elder's council. So they did nothing but gossip. Which Madara usually ignored, but it was starting to get to his nerves at the moment.

So that day he finished quickly the reports and decided to leave early to see with his own eyes how outrageous the interaction between Tobirama and Kagami was. He knew that that day the Senju was spending time with the little demon because Izuna was there sulking again. As the days went by he started to sulk a little less and glared at him a little more because he was giving him things to do. But Madara had to have his brother occupy without sending him to missions. Being his secretary was the only way. This worked in Madara’s favor because he got a lot more work done.

So, he told his brother to accompany him as he was exiting the building. Izuna quickly followed him because going out meant no more paperwork. Hikaku raised one brow as he saw him leave and Madara just smiled. The man had started to leave the boy alone with Tobirama after a couple of days, always knowing there was a guard around.

He jumped onto the roofs and started to run with Izuna shadowing him. He had not told his brother where they were going, but he did not bother. His Ototo had always trusted him and when he ordered him something he hardly protested. Well, except when it came to the albino, that was why he did not say anything.

So they run until they jumped onto the tree that was closest to the training ground where Tobirama and Kagami were. They stopped there and Madara got comfortable to listen to the interaction.

Tobirama was making some gestures and drawing things on the sand around the rock they were sitting. Little Kagami was situated next to the albino and listening to him. When they arrived Tobirama looked like he was talking when Kagami interrupted him.

“But…” Kagami looked like he was thinking hard. “Why?” Tobirama had stopped talking and looked at the little boy.

“Why what?” Tobirama asked.

“Why did he leave her? She was her wiif!” Kagami exclaimed indignantly. And Tobirama chuckled a little.

“Wife” Tobirama corrected before he continued “and he left because he was scared. He thought she was ugly”

“That’s mean! He is a meany. Okaa-san told me that the important thing is… amm.. is inside! Yeah!” Kagami said “It means that what should matter is if the people is good and do good things” Tobirama nodded and smiled.

“The people are good, Kagami” Tobirama corrected and Kagami repeated before the albino kept talking “Your Okaa-san is a very wise woman indeed. But Izanagi did not know this” Tobirama said and Madara was surprised that he was telling little Kagami about the legend of the gods.

“He is still a meanie,” Kagami said and Madara could not help but snort. “She did all those things, it was not her fault she died”

“It really was not. I have to agree with you” Tobirama said and Kagami smiled very brightly at having an adult agree with him.

“Was she sad?” Kagami asked.

“Oh no, she was really angry,” Tobirama said and Kagami’s eyes opened like plates.

“Really?”

“Yes” Tobirama looked serious which made Kagami listened more, “She screamed that if he left her, she would do terrible things and sent the Onis that had born from her.”

“She does not sound so nice anymore,” Kagami said and Tobirama nodded.

“Yeah, people do terrible things when they are angry,” Tobirama said “That is why we should make the important decisions while we are calm” Kagami nodded at that “when we make decisions because we are too angry or too happy we usually make mistakes.”

… They kept talking but Madara did not need to hear anything more. He had seen enough and he was incredibly surprised and a little flushed. He would not admit that out loud at the moment but he truly was impressed at the albino and he really liked what he was seeing. But it was not the moment, he could think about it later that night in the safety of his futon and his room.

What was important was trying to placate those complaints and to show how good Tobirama was with kids so other people would shut up those rumors. He could not just tell everyone that the albino was good and have him be believed. He needed to show them, but how? He could not just bring here all of the Uchiha clan and made them watch Tobirama as if he was an exotic animal. Which was exactly what he was doing, but that was not the point.

He could leave and asked one of the parents of the kids who were around Kagami’s age to go to the training grounds and give the albino a chance. That was a possibility, but it would take a lot of time if he had to ask each set of parents to go there and also convince them that there was no danger.

He could just leave and started rumors so the curiosity of the people would lead them there; but then he would relay on the prejudices of others to not make Tobirama look evil. It would also stop parents from bringing their kids which was what he was trying to do.

Every idea that came to him was wrong. It had too many flaws or it would take too long. He only had five months, give it or take, before the Senju was back to his clan, so he did not have that much time to convince his clan that the Senjus were not bad.

And he could not do nothing. Now that he had taken action to see what the problem with Tobirma was he had to act otherwise, the clan would know. And if he did nothing after he saw what was happening his clan would think that he did not take seriously their concerns. Or maybe that he did not agree with the albino’s actions but the treaty was stopping him and they would try something. He could not have that. It was the first time since Kagami had learned to talk that he had been listening so intently and the kid looked happy. That was the truth of that situation. Oh. Maybe that was it.

He was trying to use this situation to his advantage; and he did not feel guilty about it, because there was nothing to feel guilty about. But the only important thing was that Kagami was really happy with his new friend. He had been thinking about showing how good Tobirama was with kids, and maybe what he had to do was show the change in Kagami.

So, which was the best place to show off the kid in a safe environment? Oh… at that moment the solution came to Madara like someone had raised a veil and the answer had been there all along. That was perfect.

He touched his brother's shoulder before he jumped from the tree to land in front of the duo. Izuna appeared next to him not a second later. Tobirama looked up when Madara landed and Kagami turned to look at him.

“Madara-sama!” He said jumping from where he was sitting and run to Madara who took him in his arms.

“Tobi!” Izuna said as a greeting and sat on the spot where Kagami had been moments before. Tobirama just raised one brow and his little brother just smiled.

“Izuna” Tobirama said smiling “Madara-sama”

“Tobirama-sama” Madara said and Kagami looked excited.

“Do you know Tobi Madara-sama?” the kid asked

“Of course. He was the one who saved Izunas life” Madara said and Kagami turned to the albino

“Really?” Kagami asked and Tobirama nodded.

“Yes, a couple of times,” Tobirama said and then he looked amused at Izuna “he likes to get in trouble.”

“Hey!” The Clan Heir said indignantly “Don’t get cocky! I have saved you as many times”

“I know,” Tobirama said patting his knew in a condescending manner that made Kagami laugh.

“Oh, Madara-sama,” Kagami said turning excited in Madara’s arms “Tobirama knows sooooooo many things. Like a lot” The clan head just smiled and Izuna snorted.

“Really?” Madara said and Kagami nodded.

“Yeah, he was telling me about how Amarasu was born,” Kagami said.

“Amaterasu” Tobirama corrected.

“Yeah, that. Ama-terasu” Kagami repeated “He just said that she came from the eye of a meanie god”

“You mean Izanagi?” Madara asked and the kind nodded.

“Yeah,” Kagami said and Izuna snorted.

“We were getting to how that happened,” Tobirama said smiling to the kid and Madara could not help but to get stunned for a millisecond. It was the first time he saw such a smile almost directed to him. He recovered quickly and turned to Kagami.

“That sound really interesting”

“Yeah, Izanami is sooo cool.” Kagami said “and Amaterasu will be too”

“I bet” Madara said “but I came to tell you that Hikaku wants you to go back home with your grandma later and she would be waiting for you at the park” Kagami looked sad at that.

“But we were getting to the best part!” Kagami said.

“Ey, I did not say we have to stop.”Madara said trying to placate the kid’s sadness “But we should get going to the park so your grandma does not wait for you when she arrives”

“Alright. Tobi, are you coming?” Kagami asked jumping from Madara’s arms and walking towards his friend.

“Amm…” The albino looked conflicted. Madara understood that; he knew that his meetings his the Uchiha kid had happened at the training grounds to not alarmed the clan and Madara has felt that the Senju did not mind. However, at the moment he was in a position where he did not know what to do. He did not want to disappoint Kagami but he did not know if he was allowed to go to the park.

“Sure” Izuna was the one to talk this time. He looked at his brother before nodding and going back to talk to Kagami. Madara knew at that moment that his little brother knew what he was trying to do and he was going along “Ichika, Yui and Hiroto were at the park when we passed it and I bet they would love to hear the story about Amaterasu”

“Yeah! They love stories” The kids were two years little older than Kagami but they were friends because they had been playing together in the park since they could remember. Kagami then took Tobirama’s hand and pushed him so he would stand up and start walking “Tobi you are going to like them! They are my friends! But you are my friend too, so I can share” Kagami started saying as he walked towards the park pulling Tobirama’s hand as they were flanked by Madara and Izuna.

Madara really hoped this decision was the right one.

* * *

When they arrived at the park the kids kept playing as if nothing had happened and did not felt any danger, but all the adults felt quiet.

The park was not a fancy park with sand like the ones at the capital. There were a couple of small constructions to climb and to swing in the middle of the only square of the residential part of the compound. The majority of the houses where people lived were constructed around that square or on the street that started from that same place. The place had an artificial branch of the river which rounded the park in the middle of the square. This allowed people to do their daily tasks, such as clean clothes, shake futons, or even peel animals and prepare part of the food while keeping an eye on the kids.

It was mid-afternoon and there were a lot of Uchihas in that place. A lot of them were just socializing or helping to finish the work so they could go home sooner. So when they arrived everyone turned to look at them and they were completely silent. They trusted their clan head but they were conflicted about the Senju being so close to the kids. However, seeing him being pulled by little Kagami without protesting or even looking pissed made them stop. That bizarre picture was giving them conflicted emotions, thoughts, and instincts.

Kagami oblivious to the adult's problem just kept going until he made Tobirama crossed the little river to the park where the kids were playing. There was a little gasp from some adults but a quick gesture from their clan head and all of the adults were silent again. All of the adults were looking at the park, a lot of them with their sharingan activated.

Madara was tensed, he could not lie about that. This moment was crucial, if anything went wrong all of the progress they did could be destroyed. But he had faith everything would work out in the end. The majority of the persons there were young couples with no older family members. The couples that still had older family members sometimes preferred to leave their kids with them. And also like to live as far from that square as the residential part of the compound allow so the elders were no annoyed because of all the noise. So there were only couples with kids that would normally not listen to the gossip of the old fools and they were also the biggest part of the Uchiha clan. If someone had the power to make rumors sound louder than the others were the people on that square. So Madara had faith this would end up well.

The clan head then turned to the park, where he saw Tobirama sat on the floor as Kagami called his friends.

“This is Tobi!” Kagami said proudly.

“Hi, nice to meet you,” Tobirama said smiling “You must be Ichika-chan, Yui-chan, and Hiroto-kun” the kids nodded a little surprised “Kagami-kun was just telling me about you”

“Yes!” Kagami said happily “Tobi was telling me about a meany god and that Amaterasu came from his eye,” said as he was telling the most exciting thing he had ever heard.

“Really?” one of the kids said.

“That’s not possible,” one of the girls said.

“Yes, it is,” Kagami said “tell them Tobirama”

“Well, I would have to tell them the whole story for them to understand,” Tobirama said looking at Kagami and the kid pouted.

“But you already told me,” he said.

“Well you can help me retell it,” Tobirama said, and at that Kagami looked exited at that.

“Sure!” Tobirama then turned to the other three kids.

“Do you want to hear the story?” They just nodded and sat down on the floor.

“Well, everything started with…”

Madara could see the other kids in the park starting to get closer getting curious about the story and the strange man that looked young but had white hair. He then looked around and could see the faces of some adults. They looked surprised, confused, intrigue, and other things. They were still looking suspicious and a little scared but he did not expect to change their point of view in five minutes. It was a good start. They just have to survive the afternoon. He just hoped that it would go as smoothly as it was been since they had arrived. This was really a critical and crucial moment for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know I left you hanging there in the middle of a very crucial moment buuuut I really needed to go to sleep. I promised you would have the whole afternoon in the next update pinky promise.
> 
> Also yeah, they are talking about the original myth the how Amaterasu was created, it comes from Japanese mythology. If I wrote something wrong about it please feel free to point it out to me because I'm certainly not an expert. 
> 
> Also, yeah! Madara is starting to feel things... we'll see in the future updates how that works out. hehe
> 
> I hope you liked it  
> I would love to hear what you think in the comments and to see your kudos if you liked it


	8. Chapter 7: Madara’s feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, let's see how the afternoon ends for Tobirama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! So, thank you so much for your lovely comments and the awesome kuudos. 
> 
> So, here is the new chapter ^.^
> 
> I hope you like it

Madara kept looking around watching the micro expression of each of his fellow clan members. And all in all, everything was going alright. All the kids had started to congregate around Tobirama as he started to tell the story again, and even the adults seemed to be listening to the story. Madara suspected their interest was because they wanted to make sure the albino did not teach their kids anything wrong or against their beliefs. But Madara could work with that. 

Even he could admit that hearing the story from the kid’s point of view gave it a new perspective. He had never thought of Izanagi as a mean God or a bad husband. His wife has already been dead and she had been deformed and decomposing. It was rational to think he would not have found her attractive. However, from the perspective of the kids, she had not died, she had just changed. And her husband has not accepted her; which was a whole new interpretation of the myth that was very interesting. At some point, one of the oldest kids had asked Tobirama how could she have died if she was the Goddess of creation and death. Tobirama had paused as every kid waited for his answer and he had said:

“I don’t know” to the astonishment of every single adult. Very few people could admit not knowing something. People normally tried to camouflage their lack of knowledge by going around circles or making more questions. However, Tobirama had said those three words with no care in the world.

“But you know everything!” Kagami had said very surprisedly.

“I don’t know everything” Tobirama had said seriously “in fact. I know very little” Madara furrowed his brow. He could put his hand in the fires of Amaterasu swearing that Tobirama was the most knowledgeable of the ones present in that square, and there would be a very little chance of him getting burnt. “The world is a huge place” Tobirama kept talking before Kagami could protest again “and even if we spent every single day of our lives reading and learning we would only be able to know a tiny part of that world” Madara could hear Izuna snorting next to him and he raised one brow questioning what was so funny.

“But you know so much more…” one of the kids said leaving the sentence incomplete and Tobirama smiled.

“It’s true that I might have read more than a lot of people. And there was a time that I thought I knew everything. But it was not true”

“Because you found out more things to learn?” one of the kids asked.

“No,” Tobirama said smiling “Because my Eraba proved to me that I was not right”

“Izuna-sama?” Kagami asked pointing to the Clan Heir “But if Izuna-sama doesn’t know anything” There were snorts from the adults that were used to the banter between those two.

“Hey, brat!” Izuna yelled, “shut up!” Kagami stuck out his tongue and Izuna started walking towards the kid “I’m going to show you all the things I KNOW that I can do to make you feel pain without your grandma find out” Kagami yelled and run behind Tobirama to use the albino as a shield.

As soon as Izuna was close to Tobirama, the albino took the hand that was closer and pull down so he would sit next to him. Izuna looked startled for a second before he let himself relax and sit next to Tobirama.

“You are supposed to be the adult here Izuna,” Tobirama said and then turn to look at Kagami “And don’t pick up fights just because you can.”

“But he started,” Kagami said in a small voice and Tobirama raised one brow before the kid pouted “I won’t pick up fights,” which made Tobirama smile. Not that anyone believed the kid but it was the first time someone was able to make Kagami behave which astonished every single one of the Uchihas observing.

“So, how did Izuna-sama show you that you didn’t know everything? Did he told you about something you did not know?” one of the oldest kids asked.

“Not exactly, we were secretly meeting in the border of the fire country. He had patrol through the frontier villages and I encounter him as I was returning from a mission. I decided to accompany him for a couple of days as I could delay my return to my clan.” That had all the adults listening intently. They loved gossips and a true story of the ‘forbidden’ and secretive relationship of their clan heir and his Eraba was like fresh ambrosia. “When I was younger I relied too much on the scientific knowledge I had, so when we were walking through one of the villages…” Izuna interrupt him.

“He was telling me that everything could be explained scientifically,” Izuna said “and I said that there were a lot of things you could not explain, like… like feelings”

“Feelings,” one of Kagami’s friends asked.

“Yeah, don’t you sometimes are happy and suddenly feel like crying?” Izuna said, “or…you know like suddenly start screaming at ungodly hours of the morning because you are angry?” The kids nodded “well how could you explain that?”

“I’m happy when I do things I like,” one of the kids says.

“But why that make you happy?” Izuna asked again.

“Because I like it!

“Yeah, but…” Izuna was going to keep discussing the impossible with a kid that has yet to experience the complexity of feelings when Tobiram put a hand on his knee and his Eraba turned to look at him.

“I think that is too soon for them to understand that,” Tobirama said and Izuna nodded. “The thing is that he tried to tell me that feelings could not be explained and I told him that yes, feelings were just things happening inside of our body that we could not see,” Tobirama said as he started to play with the tip of Izuna’s hair.

“And I got frustrated with him because he was a know-it-all and had an answer for everything,” Izuna said and some of the kids laugh.

“So how you did it Izuna-sama?” Izuna smiled.

“How did you do it” Tobirama corrected before he continued “And he asked why I agreed to be friends with him”.

“Tobi and I became friends during one infiltration that the Diamiyo asked every clan of the Fire Country to do.” Madara could see how some of the adults even walked closer to listen to the story “Every clan had to send one ninja. I was sent representing the Uchihas and Tobirama was sent representing the Senjus.” The kids were listening closely and were as fascinated as the adults. Madara already knew this story so he went back to observe when he sensed one of the elders approaching… well… s***

“And we had to act civil towards each other because we could not be discovered,” Tobirama said “And in the end, I agreed to be friends for the duration of the mission”

“But you are still friends!” Kagami said, “And the mission is over!”

“Yes, but when the mission was over we did not want to end our friendship,” Izuna said and unconsciously he touched his stone and look at Tobirama.

“It was as if the idea of not seeing Izuna again pained physically,” Tobirama said and Madara could not help but smirk when he saw some of the adults cooed. He would have taken it as a win if the elder was not yet approaching. “So when he asked me that, I could not answer him, because I did not know. I knew that I would be sad if I had not continued the friendship, but I could not understand why.”

“So, he went back home to try to find a logical explanation,” Izuna said “and he spent months trying to figure it out”

“And did you?” one of the kids asked.

“No,” Tobirama said smiling “I could not, and that opened my eyes and I started to think that there must be more things that even if I could see and comprehend I could no explain.”

Madara could hear comments of ‘The Eraba bound can not be understood’ or ‘Don’t you think they are cute?’ Madara had to do a double-take at that comment but when he turned back he saw Sakura and Ichika whispering between them. That made sense. Ichika was not a shinobi, and when she had married Sakura she had asked her wife to not be in the front lines. So Sakura had turned into a medic. Not long after that, they had decided to have kids, And if Madara remembered correctly their boy and their girl must be 2 at the moment. So they had not lost close family or kids to the Senju-war. So they were from a very small part of the Uchiha that did not have anything personal again the Senjus.

“That sounds weird,” Kagami said and Izuna laugh.

“It is weird brat,” Izuna said “But weren’t we telling the story of how Amaterasu was born?” all the kids screamed yes and ask to continue however…

“What is the meaning of this?!” Madara turned to look at the man standing there and blinked a couple of times. Well, he was here. He hoped the young parents would act as Madara though they would after spending the afternoon listening to the Senju.

“Mosu-sama” the closer woman to him, Yui, said with a small bow, “What brings you to the residential square?” The elder made a small gesture with his head to indicate that he had heard her but he didn’t answer and walk to Madara.

“Madara-sama,” The elder said as Madara has yet to greet him.

He had realized that there was silence. Tobirama, Izuna, and the kids had stopped talking. Madara turned his head back towards the park to see all the kids looking towards him and the elder. However, Tobirama and Izuna were not looking. The Senju was tensed and Izuna was looking at him with a hand on the albino’s leg making force as if the was stopping the man from getting up.

“Mosu-san,” Madara said turning back to look at him “I’m surprised to find you here”

“I could not come when I heard the rumors” the man kept looking towards Tobirama but Madara took one step towards his left and made that impossible for the elder. He knew the albino was perfectly capable of defending himself if he could keep up on the battlefield with Izuna and in a conversation with his father. However, this was Madara’s decision and the consequences of that were his to suffer, not the man surrounded by kids and with his chakra “sealed”.

“What rumors?” Madara asked trying to sound at least confused.

“I heard that you are letting the Senju teach our kids” Madara raised an eyebrow.

“And what were you trying to accomplish coming here?” The man looked confused at that question and Madara’s eyes became harder “Because even if that rumor was true, what power do you have to go against something I had allowed?” the man looked a little smaller after that because it was true. He had neither the political nor the physical force to go against him.

“I thought that you would see reason Madara-sama” The man replied sounding more confident than what Madara knew he was.

“So you thought that my decision was wrong.” Madara said in a flat voice “Tell me Mosu-san, have I ever took a rushed decision outside of the battlefield?” the question was a very valid one. It was true that he was aggressive and impulsive in the way he spoke and fight. However, as a Clan Head and as a political figure he had never made a rushed decision in his life. He had always thought of the consequences of his actions and a lot of times he had consulted with others before doing anything. And every Uchiha knew this. The world outside considered him a hotheaded and bloodthirsty Clan Head that kept fighting the Senju-Uchiha war out of lust for battle. However, it was not true and the elder in front of him knew that. So accusing him of being wrong was something not knew for Madara, but he was not used to hearing it. What was new was trying to make a scene publically, because Madara could verbally destroy him if he so wished it. Because he might be impulsive, but he was still Tajima’s son.

“Not that I can remember Madara-sama, but seeing as the Senju is your brother’s Eraba I thought you would be more diligent and more prone to make mistakes” Madara raised one brow and he started to hear whispers among the parents around.

“If being more diligent for you is making my brother bound his own chakra and put him under the same restrictions as our guest. Then yes Mosu-san, I’m being more diligent” Madara said and he could hear Izuna snorting.

“But you are letting the children close to the enemy!” the elder tried to redirect the conversation in another direction seeing as he was losing.

“First of all, If you are referring to Tobirama-sama, he is not the enemy right now,” Madara said very calmly “I would have thought that at your age you would know what a cease-fire treaty was” he could hear more snorts around the parents and Madara count that as a win “And second, you are disrespecting a guest of our clan that was giving his time freely to tell our kids a story” Before he could keep berating the elder in front of him Kagami interrupted him.

“Yeah!” Madara looked towards his legs and found the child glaring at the man. Kagami was not fully facing Mosu, he was using one of the Clan Head’s legs to hide part of his body and he was gripping his pants with one hand “You are being mean! Tobi is my friend! I don’t understand why he can’t tell us stories!” The elder turned to look at him.

“You don’t understand kid…” Mosu started but Kagami interrupted him.

“Yes! I understand! You grown-ups always say that I don’t know but you never explained” Kagami looked angry at that “You just asked me to shut up, to not bother you or, or… I don’t know… more stuff!” Which was an exaggeration because he knew for a fact that not all of the adults were like that with poor Kagami, but it was true that a lot of them were. But the kid was angry and it was normal for him to generalize “Tobi is the only one that always talks with me and tells me everything I ask” Madara could felt a superficial sentiment of guilt between the adults because he suspected a lot of them might have been responsible for the young one’s words. “So stop being a meany to Tobi!” Kagami said and before he could keep with his rant Madara put one hand on the boy's mouth.

“I know that you are angry Kagami-kun, and I’m very proud of how you defended your friend but I think he needs you more right now” Kagami turned to look at Tobirama before he nodded and run back with the other children.

“How can you be proud of…” Mosu started to say but Madara glared at him and the man closed his mouth.

“The days where children were supposed to be silent, and train to become perfect soldiers that would not talk back are over Mosu-san. Anyone is free to voice their opinions. And he is certainly right. How many times have you sit with the kids of the clan to know what they would like to learn, or do, or play?” the elder remain silent “I thought so “He then turned to look around, he was going to make a risky move but he hoped it would turn to his benefit “I may not have kids on my own, but I bet that any parent likes when an experiment shinobi takes time out of their day to spent time with the kids to teach them things.” He could see heads nodding “And as far as I know Tobirama-sama is an experienced shinobi and a scholar. For Amateratsu’s sake, he even created the seals that healed Izuna from almost mortal wounds.” He heard a couple of gasps at that information, but they did not sound bad, they were more gasps of surprise “So, even if Tobirama-sama is not an Uchiha, he has proved with his actions he is truly my brother’s Eraba and that makes him part of this clan as much as any of us. So I could not think anyone better to teach something to our kids, beside me, of course,” Some of the adults snorted and the elder was looking at him like he had gone crazy.

“I don’t know what all this fuss is about,” Ichika said and they turned to look at her, “Tobirama-sama was telling the kids the story of Amaterasu-sama birth. I don’t see anything harmful in that.” Some parents agree with her “Besides, he must be a hell of a storyteller because I remember the last time the priestesses of Amaterasu tried to teach the kids, half of the kids fall asleep” the parents snorted remembering that particular event. It was true. The teachings of the goddess had been always been pretty boring. It was true that the Senju was telling the myth as if it was an interactive story which made the kids want to listen to it.

“Yeah, Mosu-sama,” Sakura said, “I don’t get what you are so angry about. The kids were doing just fine. You can stay an hear the end of the story”

The elder seeing that he had no allies in the young parents just huffed and turned to exit the place. Madara waited until he turned in one of the streets and he could not see him anymore before he turned to the young couple.

“Thank you” Both women smiled at him.

“You are welcome Madara-sama.” Ichika said “We know what you were trying to do here. I like it,” he said pointing to the park “But maybe a little warning would have been nice” at that Madara blushed a little.

“You are right. I apologize” Madara said before turning towards the whole group of parents “I do apologize, I should have talked with you before taking a decision”

“It’s alright Madara-sama,” one of the parents said “it was about time we did something about Izuna-sama’s Eraba”

“Besides,” another man said “We don’t like Mosu-sama very much” which was the understatement of the century. He was one of the people who had been against stopping kids from going to the battlefield and ending the killer-kids squads. After the decisions were made, those that had voted against had not been welcome near the park for months and the parents still looked carefully at them when they were close.

“Also” Madara turned to look back at Sakura “Is it true what you said about the seals?” Madara then turned to look at Tobirama and then at the woman. She seemed to understand the meaning because she went to talk to him.

Some other parents approached him to give him their opinions on the matter. Not all of them were a hundred percent positive. But none of the parents were against Tobirama interacting with the children after what they had seen that day.

At some point, Sakura came back looking happy and Tobirama had continued telling the story while the parents keep talking to him. And a little time later, they started to discuss what circumstances would be agreeable for Tobirama to keep telling stories to the kids. Because even if they were still a little wary they could see the benefits of having the Senju entertain their young ones.

When they were close to having to go back home Izuna return to his side glaring at him and he just raised a brow. He just looked angry in a way that kids look when they are not really upset just irritated. He fumed for almost the rest of the story before he spoke to him.

“I hate you,” Izuna said to Madara and he snorted.

“Why this time?” Madara asked amused.

“You have to go and revel about the healing seals,” Izuna said and Madara got worried. Maybe that was a secret that Tobirama did not want others to know and he was upset. Well he might have to apologize… “And now he is suuper excited about going to help at the medical wing” or maybe he would not have to apologize. “Now I’ve lost him forever. He is not going to have time for me Madaraaaa” the Clan Head snorted at his brother's antics. He was a true drama Queen.

“You’ll survive Outoto,” he said smiling starting to think if he needed to arrange something for Tobirama to be allowed to enter the medical wing. He would have to consult with Hikaku and his father the next day.

Izuna kept protesting and Madara just kept answer him because the situation amused him.

That afternoon, when the three of them went back to the Main house, Madara felt that they had made huge progress and he was very happy about it. The peace was closer and closer every day.

* * *

That night when Madara was finally laying under his blankets and comfortable in his futon he let himself thought about the day. And more importantly, he let himself go back to the moment he had seen with his own eyes the Senju interacting with Kagami. What he had felt exactly?

It was true that Tobirama was attractive and his looks were exotic. His white porcelain skin gave him an ethereal and royal aura that depending on the light it could be breathtaking. If seeing him bathing in the red and golden lights of the sunrise every morning wasn’t reason enough to lose his breath he did not know what it would be. His white hair made him look like a youkai, like a spirit of the forest that he would found in a lonely path or an abandoned shrine. And those red eyes… well, he really did not have words and maybe it was an Uchiha kink; but looking at those eyes that looked like cherry quartz it was a little a turn on. So yeah, Madara has eyes and he could say that he was beautiful. He was also, tall and his posture demanded respect. He approached like one of his felines and his movements were precise and counted. In resume, the man was gorgeous in the physical department, everyone could see that. But that was not what pulled Madara, no. He had seen countless of beautiful people in his life.

Since he had discovered his sexuality and he had realized that men were it for him he had explored a lot. He was not ashamed to admit that he had been a very curious teenager and he had met a lot of people and had indulged in various relationships and sexual experiences. Also, his sexuality has never been a problem, so he had never needed to feel embarrassed about himself in that department. When he had told his father that he only liked men, he thought his father would scold him, not because of his sexuality, but because it would be more difficult to have an heir. However, his father had asked him what he would do about that. Madara had thought about it and told him that he would name his brother his heir so his kids would continue the line of succession. That way he would not have any pressure over having to bring an heir. His father had smiled and said that it was a good solution but that he was in charge of informing his younger brother of his new duty. He had not liked that conversation.

So, yeah, he had known beautiful men and never felt bad about it. So he was not ashamed to admit that Senju Tobirama was a very attractive man and he looked like he would be a very good lover. But as a political figure, the attractiveness of someone would not make him lose his composure. But the problem with Madara’s sudden attraction towards the albino was not because of the physical aspects, but with the rest of him.

First of all, he had been surprised by him. He had thought that the man was a cold bloodthirsty warrior with a very close mind that hated every single Uchiha. However, he had turned out to be a very patient, levelheaded, polite, and open-minded young man. And that surprised him a lot. It was true that he had seen him being rude, but only when there were time-sensitive matters like Izuna dying. All of those things made a very nice image of the albino. But also, it turned him into a mystery, because how that same man was able to turn into something that made others end up calling him the White Demon of the Senju or The Ghost?. So Madara was enraptured by the mystery as he loved to disclose them little by little.

But all of that would just have led him to respect and appreciate him as a person. And with time maybe he could have turn into a good friend or at least an appreciated acquaintance. A very attractive one at that.

However, some things touched him deeper and made him feel a little funny; which was something he had not felt in a long time. He had not realized it at the beginning as he had been too preoccupated with his brother almost dying, having to create and reached an agreement over a cease-fire in record time, and having to reorganize his whole clan for the winter. So he had been busy with not much time to analyze his feelings. But that day, after almost a week of having Izuna help with his head duties, and having the situation almost normalized, he had been more relaxed and open to listen. So when he had seen the Senju interacting with the kid he had felt a little funny on his stomach as he had liked very much what he had seen.

He loved his clan and he adored the children in it. And one of his dreams had been to be able to have a family and to raise a couple of kids he could call his own. He had always tried to not think much about it because they were at war and his responsibilities were important, but it was there. So it was safe to say that kids were a little weakness of him. And when he had seen the Senju been so patient, so good and more important, being so happy about talking with Kagami, well, he had felt a little warmer inside.

And thinking about that, he could say that there had been other things through his interactions with the Senju that made him like him more. Because seeing him interact with his brother was something almost magical. And it was no secret that after losing the rest of his brothers, Izuna was his biggest weakness and the person he loved the most. So seeing the albino take care, talk, and love his brother with such unconditionality made his heart swell a little. Because it was true that sometimes his little brother was a little hard to love for those that did not know him, but the Senju did it with such an easiness that made Madara smiled without meaning to.

And he would also have to add the small sentiment of protectiveness he felt towards the albino. While he still believed that his brother was exaggerating the Senjus family situation because he was a drama queen. He knew Izuna would not have resort to such extreme measures to just have the opportunity of bringing the albino to the clan compound, because yes Izuna, letting yourself being impaled and almost dying was extreme. So that tiny need to protect that person that was little by little revealing himself to him was like a final and pretty bow in the package that was Madara’s feelings toward the albino.

So, after he analyzed all of that, he could say that… damn…

He was starting to develop a crush on his little brother’s Eraba.

How to proceed from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah! Finally, Madara has realized that he is starting to like Tobi!! Haha
> 
> Also, I have realized that I have not written anything from Tobi's point of view and maybe you want to know what he is thinking... well I'm still not planning on showing Tobi's thought but, I promise it would come ^.^
> 
> Also, I do have an idea of how I would like the rest of the characters to end up (romantically speaking), but I would love to read your opinions on the matter. Maybe I like your idea better than mine and if you let me I would use it in the story. I'm open to suggestions!! Leave me your ideas about that in the comments ^.^
> 
> So feel free to leave any comment, because I love to read what you think about the story so far!
> 
> Thank you sooo much for reading and I hope you like the chapter


	9. Chapter 8: Madara's first smooth move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! New chapter with more of Madara and Tobi ^.^
> 
> Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I hope you have had an awesome week!! Mine has been just studying and writing!!
> 
> Thank you so much for all of you that have left me lovely comments that made my time studying less tedious (When I do have to study things I don't like xD. When I study the subjects I like they are fun times!)
> 
> So, here is the next Chapter. Hope You like it!

**HIKAKU’S POINT OF VIEW**

Hikaku woke up with one of the tiny summon of his cousin staring back at him from his chest. The small caramel-fur mouse had gotten comfy on his chest and even looked annoyed that he was finally awake. The man just smiled a little.

“Good morning Kei-dono,” Hikaku said “To what I owe the pleasure of your visit at this lovely hour of the morning?” he said with just a little sarcasm in his tone. The rusty voice from sleeping did the rest.

“Do not move Hikaku-kun. You are comfortable” the mouse said and Hikaku just raised one brow.

“I would not dare,” he said starting to think what morning appointments he would have to rush because of this. Oh, well, that day was an easy one. He supposed he could sleep in just for a couple of more minutes. So Hikaku just closed his eyes and decided to indulge in a little more rest.

“And for your information,” the little mouse said sometime later “I’m here to inform you that Emiko-chan is returning from her mission.” So his cousin was coming back… that was good, Kagami would be thrilled to be able to spend time with his mother “She should be here in a week.” Alright, he had a week to come up with a perfect speech so she would not get mad at him to let Kagami befriend the Senju “You will have to get the house ready”

“Of course, Kei-dono. Only the best for your summoner,” Hikaku said. The little mouse nodded.

“I hope so,” he said before he disappeared in a poof.

He had been doing his tasks by muscle memory the whole morning because he was trying to structure the whole speech he planned to give his cousin. So he was not really paying attention when he entered Madara’s office. What he did notice was that the paperwork that was supposed to be done by then was still on his desk unfinished. He then decided to get out of his own head and looked at his other cousin.

Madara looked pensive. The man in front of him did not transmit irritation or sadness; which were the moods that normally kept the Clan head from his work. No, he looked lost in his thoughts, absent-minded and a little confused. Well, that was new. What could have put him in such a mood? He remembered Kagami retelling his adventures, last night, when he had gone to have dinner with his grandmother. And from what he heard, the Clan Head should be excited. His plan toward peace was starting to come together little by little. So, what was the problem?

“Madara-sama,” he said, but the man did not acknowledge him. Hikaku raised one brow. That was… disconcerting. He then went to the door, close it and put a privacy seal and sat in front of the desk. “Madara” he repeated with more force and then his cousin raised his head to look at him.

“Hikaku” he sounded a little startled and Hikaku looked at him between worried and fascinated. The man was a sensor, he must have been deep into his head to not notice him. “Good you are here. I need you to accompany Tobirama to the hospital. He is going to visit this afternoon, or at least that is what Sakura-san has told me” Hikaku nodded

“Of course Madara-sama,” Madara nodded and looked at the papers in his hands and then at the papers on his desk and blushed a little.

“Sorry, I’ll finish them as soon as I can, I’ve been a little distracted.”

“I would have never said,” Hikaku said with a little sarcasm “Something you want to share?” Madara looked at him a little conflicted “Something I can help you with?” He tried again and Madara seemed to think about it but then just shocked his head.

“Don’t worry about it” the Clan Head said “I'll have this in no time” he said before starting to read and sign those papers. There was not much and Hikaku did not have anything to do for the next hour so he decided to remind right there just looking at Madara trying to guess what the problem with his cousin was.

The pressure of his gaze must have had some effect because Madara cracked when he was signing the last paper.

“Would you stop staring at me?” Madara said half annoyed but Hikaku just raised one brow.

“I’m trying to understand what has you distracted today,” Hikaku said.

“Maybe is none of your business,” Madara said without any heat in his voice. He was just trying to dodge the question. Hm, interesting. Hikaku did not deem it necessary to even answer that childish response so he kept staring at him intently.

Madara gave him the finished papers and took the new ones from his hands. He looked a little nervous because og his gaze, but he went back to work. Hikaku did not move and Madara cracked only two papers later.

“Ok,” the Clan Head said and Hikaku just smiled a little at him. “Something came to my notice yesterday”

“While you were using Tobirama-sama as a guinea pig,” Hikaku said, not as a question, but as a confirmation and his cousin nodded.

“Yeah, and later I started to think about it and I came to a very unexpected conclusion,” Madara said and Hikaku became intrigued. What could have developed during that afternoon that could have an unexpected outcome? His knowledge of the successful evening came from the excited mouth of a five-year-old, so it was not very accurate. But he still could not imagine anything weird happening.

“And what would that be Madara-sama?” Hikaku asked seeing as his cousin wasn’t talking.

“Do no tell Izuna” Madara said and that caught him by surprise. What could he have thought that did not want to tell his little brother?.

“I’ll try not to,” Hikakau said as a compromise because he could not promise to keep a secret from his cousin if it was important to the clan.

Madara then looked to the side, not meeting his eyes for a couple of seconds before he sighed resigned, and look back at him. This whole situation was starting to get a little ridiculous. What could be so…?

“I have a crush on Tobirama,” Madara said fast but clear.

.

.

.

Hikaku blinked once.

.

.

.

Hikaku blinked another time.

.

‘Well, that was unexpected’ was the only thing his brain could provide when he was able to make it work again. Madara had not said ‘I think I have…’, no, he was sure of what he had said. Well… am… well. Yeah, that was unexpected.

Madara was staring at him. Waiting for Hikaku to answer, but his brain was not cooperating. Which, was perfectly normal taking into account what his cousin just said. He tried to make it work to at least talk.

“And… what are you going to do about it?” Hikaku asked. Madara stared at him and his lack of response, but he really did not know how to react.

The possibilities could have been endless. Madara could have realized that Izuna had lie about something related to his Eraba. It was not difficult to imagine the younger brother telling half-truths to protect Tobirama from something. He could have concluded that their clan was not prepared for peace, or that they had been way before he started to prepare for it. He could have realized that he enjoyed the Senju’s company and he was starting to doubt Hashirama’s innocence or he could have realized all together that the Senju Head had truly been horrible to his brother and he was rethinking the peace. But Madara developing a crush on the Senju had been so out of the range of possibilities that he was quite shocked. He was, indeed, so shocked that he was not even able to think what would be the consequences or the pros of that situation for their future plans.

“I don’t know!” Madara said frustrated “I don’t know if I should act upon it, or just let it go. Which is a stupid idea on principle, because if I do not acknowledge it, it would turn into a ball that would grow and grow until it would explode” That was true, Madara had learned from past relationships because he remembers a very dramatic but amuse one when Madara had been younger and the emissary of an allied Clan had come to visit. “But, how could this affect the peace or Tobirama’s predisposition to be on the compound altogether.” Madara has started rambling and Hikaku, for the first time in a long time let him. It looked like the Clan Head had given it a lot of thought and that would help Hikaku brain to start working on the ‘problem’ again “He does not look like a man that would get uncomfortable if he was to find out. We all can be professional about it but I don’t think I even know him that well, yet. I don’t even know if he even like men, Hikaku. And I can’t really go and talk to Izuna about this, because could you imagine? Well, I can’t, because he could try to murder me trying to ‘protect’ Tobirama” Madara did mark quotes with his fingers “or he could suddenly become thrilled about it thinking that if it turns out ok Tobirama would stay in the compound forever.” Hikaku raised one brow at that “And then… If I was to go and try to see where this goes… it could be some kind of abuse of power, couldn’t it? I mean, I am the head of the Clan where he is a ‘prisoner’” Madara made again the mark quotes with his fingers because it was true, Tobirama was the less imprisoned person in the history of prisoners “what if he feels forced to say yes to me in some way. Even if it is unconscious. Or if we end up having a relationship, he would still have his chakra seal and I would have power over him and…”

“I’m going to stop you right there,” Hikaku said, feeling a little more like himself after hearing Madara rambling “First of all, you do not have any kind of power over him.” Madara looked at him funny and Hikaku explained “Every single decision about Tobirama ‘imprisonment’ had been decided and voted by the Council. You have never had any say in that” Madara blinked a couple of times at him.

“You are right,” he said a little perplexed and Hikaku almost scuffed. Of course, he was right.

“Second, in the short time I have known that man, I can say almost without doubt that he would not do anything he does not want to… well unless Kagami is asking” that last past he said it smiling. And it was true that the kid had the albino wrap around his finger and he knew it.

“And Tobirama and Izuna still wear each other chakra stones. If Tobirama was in a situation in which he was uncomfortable but he could not get out, I’m sure Izuna would make sure he did.” Madara nodded at that. “So, do not think about the possibility of an abuse of power. If you were to go ahead with… exploring these new feelings, you must know that Izuna and I would be keeping a close eye to make sure that does not happen, just in case. At least until Tobirama is a free man again” Madara nodded. Hikaku then smiled a little devilish “also a very useful way to start a courtship without abuse of power is to not extortionate or use blackmail to go on the first date just so you know.” Madara glared a little at him.

“Thank you for such a piece of helpful advice. I don’t know how I did not think of that” Madara retorted sarcastically.

“You know I’m happy to help,” Hikaku responded smiling.

“And about the rest?” Madara asked and Hikaku was very close to asking what he was talking about when he remembered the rest of the rant.

“Well, I’m sure we could investigate the matter of what Tobirama fancies without being discovered.” Madara looked hopeful at that “But Madara, your revelation took me so much by surprise that I can guarantee you it would be very difficult for someone to reach the correct conclusion.”

“Yeah, I know. It was unexpected even for me” Madara said “but, Hikaku, I don’t know how I did not see it before, he is my type” Hikaku looked at Madara thinking about it, but he got confused.

“I don’t recall that your last relationship being with tall, quiet, polite, and mysterious men,” Hikaku said.

“Not, but yes with gorgeous, kind, and confident men with beautiful smiles” Madara had said and Hikaku smiled

“You really do have a crush on the Senju,” Hikaku said and he could see the point of Madara’s ears turn a little pink.

“Yes, I told you,” Madara said.

“Well,” Hikaku said, feeling he had procrastinated for enough time, “if I were you I would give it a couple of days to think and to observe.” Madara nodded “that would give me time to investigate Tobirama-sama preference in terms of a partner if he has any” Madara nodded again “And then when you decide what to do, you should talk with Izuna, at least to ask him what Tobirama-sama likes to be able to do something nice for him” Madara look a little unsure at that but nodded again.

“Thank you Hikaku,” Madara said as his cousin got up

“I’m here for anything you need Madara-sama,” Hikaku said “I would be coming for those papers before I go to escort Tobirama-sama to the medical wind” Madara made a face of distaste as he looked at the papers and his cousin exited the office.

* * *

**MADARA’S POINT FO VIEW:**

Madara had decided to take Hikaku’s advice to heart and gave it a couple of days to observe. So he had gone home early to have dinner with Izuna and Tobirama. He had arrived when they were sitting down and his little brother had been more than happy to set the table for one more.

“Tobirama-sama” Madara said as they were starting to eat “I’m curious about your visit to the medical wind. Sakura did not specify what she wanted you for” Tobirama nodded a little into his food.

“Yes, I was a little surprised that she asked me too,” Tobirama said “after all the healer is my brother. I’m not too versed in that” Izuna snorted and Tobirama smirked a little at him.

“What Tobi is trying to say in fancy words,” Izuna said “is that he has not studied medical jutsus. Which must be the only thing he has not studied”

“I found it stupid to study something that others were already good at when I could study things no one knew,” Tobirama said as if it was a perfectly valid point. Which was from a very practical point of view.

“Yeah, but he has studied anatomy, civilian medicine and has created medical seals,” Izuna said proudly and Tobirama smiled a little a look down at his food for a moment.

“Really?” Madara said surprised. He found a little estrange to study such a things when medical jutsus could do the trick “Why study those two things when medical jutsus work faster?” Tobirama turned to look at him from his food.

“Izuna has already informed me he told you about Edo-Tensei” Madara tensed for a fraction of a second before nodding and relaxing “well, to be able to bring someone back from the death I had to understand perfectly how each part of the human body worked.” Madara nodded. That made a lot of sense “So I had to study anatomy to know how the body is structured and then I had to study civilian medicine to know how the body works” Tobirama keep explaining “Medical jutsus are so centered in just repairing tissue and filtering poisons that no medic can really tell you how the rest works. How does the stomach function exactly? Or how does the body move exactly as we want it to move? How does the information travel from our brain to the muscled and back? Or what are the biological distinctions that make people born looking just like their parents, or nothing like it? Why do brothers from the same parents look different?” Tobirama had started to get a little excited as he talked and Madara could not help but be a little fascinated about the thirst for knowledge and the number of questions he had come up with when he could not have thought for a moment that those questions needed answers “And so much more. However medical jutsus is a medicine made to survive a battle. As long as they can mend it, it is good enough. So, I had to study from the ones that could answer that questions.”

“That makes a surprising lot of sense,” Madara said and Tobirama seemed pleased by his answer “and were you able to answer all of that questions?”

“Some of them,” Tobirama said “but enough to get an understanding. However, there are still a lot of things that need to be investigated and researched.” Madara nodded, but then he remembered something.

“So then, what did Sakura required of you?” Madara asked trying to sound as curious as he was feeling and not as if he was demanding answers.

“The medical seals, of course,” Izuna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and the Clan Head turned to him.

“Yeah, you said that before,” Madara said before turning back to look at Tobirama “Was that the thing you used to heal my idiot brother?”

“Ey!” Izuna protested as Tobirama snorted and nodded “that was uncalled for”.

“Yes, it was,” Tobirama said ignoring his little brother's protests “they are seals that have memorized certain medical procedures, and once activated they act as such. And they consume the chakra of the one using the seal” Madara was intrigued by that.

“How that works exactly. I can’t imagine a piece of paper knowing what to do” Madara said and Tobirama snorted a little.

“It is more complex than that actually,” Tobirama said “It came to me when my brother lamented that he did not have enough medic-nin to send one on each mission he had to assign. So I tried to find a solution.” Madara could swear he heard his brother growled Hashirama’s name, but he ignored it “ However, trying to teach people that do not have the patience or the adequate chakra control is close to impossible and I did not have time to teach idiots” Izuna snorted and Madara smiled at the surprise of hearing the polite Senju saying such word “So I retorted to seals.”

“You always end up using seals,” Izuna said and Tobirama smiled at him before looking back at Madara.

“I spent a lot of time with our healers watching them work and using seals to be able to copy the similitudes in the movement of their chakra as they healed various injuries. I was able to distinguish a pattern that could be used universally for almost any kind of injury. Then I had to study if I could find a common factor in how the chakra of the healer adapted to the healing process and then the same with the chakra and the wounds of the patient. I must say it took me a long time to find them. But once I did I could use those two common factors for other healing seals. To this day I had been able to create four of them. An injury healing seal, a poison removal seal, a burn healing seal, and a bone healing seal. They are the most basic ones, however, they were the ones necessary to do at first.” Madara could safely say that he might have opened his mouth a little in surprise, but holy Amaterasu, how was the man in front of him real? He had been able to create a seal that, if he understood correctly, could be used by anyone at any given moment to heal injuries. That was insane.

He might have said that out loud because Izuna laughed at him and Tobirama looked between pleased and a little startled.

“I told you Tobi was amazing,” Izuna said smiling.

“They still need a lot of work,” Tobirama said as a dismissal “The injury healing seal can not be used on head wounds. The poison removal takes too long to work completely, which makes it useless against some rapid-effect poisons. The burn healing seals can only regrow the skin, but it can’t regrow the nerves. And the Bone healing seal can only be used if the bones are cleanly fractured…” Tobirama looked like he was going to keep talking but Izuna interrupted him.

“Chst… Yeah, they need more work. But take the compliment Tobi, they are amazing already as they are” Madara was surprised because it was the first time that it was Izuna the one scolding Tobirama. Which surprised him and amused him a little.

“Izuna is right,” Madara said and both of them turned to look at him “just the concept is incredible. I mean, just thinking that any ninja could have a way to heal some injuries in the middle of a mission is amazing.” He could have sworn that he saw Tobirama blushed a little at the compliment, but it could have been a trick of the light “Some ninjas had not been able to reach the compound alive because of their injuries. If they had the means to heal enough to be able to reach the compound and get proper medical help could save a lot of lives.

“Yeah,” Tobirama said “I was thinking about that when I made them”

“So, that was what Sakura-san wanted to talk about?” Madara asked.

“Yes and no. I don’t know if you are aware of Sakura's main job at the medical wing?” Tobirama asked.

“I know she is in charge of research some estrange illnesses. And, I also know she had been able to find some solutions” Madara said. However, he could admit he couldn’t say for sure what she was researching exactly at the moment.

“Yes, and some of her research is amazing.” Tobirama answered “She and her team had been able to find an effective remedy to fight tuberculosis. As long as I knew, civilian medics could only recommend clean air and some herbs to alleviate the symptoms; and shinobi medics would just heald the lungs, which works only temporarily because it does not kill the cause of the illness. However, Sakura has found a way to get rid of the bacteria.” Tobirama’s eyes were sparkling and both Uchihas smiled at the Senju’s fascination.

“Yeah, Tobi, our Sakura is amazing. But back to point” Izuna said and the albino cleared his throat.

“Yes, sorry,” he said smiling “Sakura is trying to find a cure to a very dangerous illness. I don’t believe it has yet a name because it has been discovered very recently but it seems that some women of the clan had it. It can start at any point in any place. People start developing bulges in part of their body because the cells start to reproduce uncontrollably.”

“Oh, yeah,” Madara said, “It has happened to almost every female descendant since Akari-san had it when my grandmother was a child. The bulges always started to appear close to their breasts” Madara remembered how the women of that particular part of the family had suffered at some point from that illness. The first ones had died because the medics did not know what was happening. Some of them survived when they started to took those bulges out, but not all of them. The only two that had not suffered that illness had been the twins from his father's generation. They had feared the illness so much after it had taken their older sister very young, that they had asked for their breast removal. From then on, they had started to removed the breast of the woman of that family as a normal procedure if the bulges appeared. However, Sakura had decided to find a solution that did not make women had to amputate their bodies.

“Yes, she told me that she found out that the uncontrollable cells don’t just happen where the bulges are, but it can happen inside the body.” Tobirama said “So he asked for my input on it. She wanted to know if the solution could be approached by using seals” Madara look interested in that. Could it be possible to cure illness with seals? “First she asked me if we could seal the damaged part so it would not grow farther” Tobirama sounded impressed at that “However after I told her how the medical seals worked she asked me if it would be possible to create a seal to counteract the process.” At that Tobirama’s eyes were shining a little “that is truly interesting and could be more effective than the first proposition”.

“Why is that?” Madara asked curiously as he found it easier to just seal something than having to create a seal from zero.

“If we were to seal some part of the body, the problem would still exist and maybe it would appear somewhere else. And also, we could not seal some vital parts of the body. Imagine that the bulges were to appear in a lung. Some of that sealing would reduce lung capacity, if not all.”Tobirama explained “However, if we were able to create a seal that would use just a small amount of the chakra of the person that was wearing it, to counteract continuously the illness. There would not be any possibility of the illness appearing again unless the person would suffer from chakra exhaustion long enough for the illness to grow strong again.”

“And how long a person would need to suffer chakra exhaustion for that to happen?” Madara asked.

“The illness is as strong as the people that sufferers it. So it would depend on how young the person is. However, a person would die first from lack of chakra before the illness could spread again.” Madara nodded at that and he was going to ask again but Izuna talked before him.

“Not that I don’t think it’s fascinating and awesome that Tobi has found a project to do and that is going to help the clan but… would you stop talking about illness and bulges while we eat please?” Madara snorted and Tobiram nodded.

“Sure, Outoto,” Madara said before he turned to Tobirama “If you want, Tobirama-sama, you could come to my office tomorrow and explain the process to me in more detail” at that moment the Clan Head felt like he was outing himself a little. “So we can work on letting you help at the hospital without an escort.” Tobirama smiled at that.

“That would be incredible. Thank you Madara-sama” Tobirama said and smiled a little at him. Madara could not help but feel tiny butterflies when he realized that smiled was directed at him because even if it was small it was completely sincere. If the Clan head did a happy dance in his head it was just for him to know.

“There is still two weeks before the next Council meeting,” Izuna said pouting a little at the idea of having to share Tobirama again.

“You can never be too prepared to deal with politics Izuna,” Tobirama said.

“I still don’t see why you have to go so soon.” Madara would have strangled his brother at that moment “we were going to train.”

“I believe I can do both things Izuna,” Tobirama said very relaxed not buying into Izuna’s childish behavior.

“Still, not fair,” Izuna said “Anikiii, now you have to go and start sealing Tobirama from me too. Like that damn kid was not enough” Madara saw and tiny tick on the albino’s brow at the ‘damn kid’ wording. So he resorted to traditional methods to quiet his brother's protests.

“Izuna, I feel like you have not visited the Koi Pond in a very long time.” Izuna looked startled at him and paled a little.

“You wouldn’t” Madara raised one brow at that.

“The fishes have missed you,” he said and Izuna started to get up.

“No they haven’t” he retorted and Madara got up to run after his brother if he decided to escape. He had not thought about throwing his brother to the cold water. But if Izuna run he was going to chase him. What did people say? do not run from a predator, you would just provoke them.

And Izuna tried to run and he ended up shocked in the freezing water of the pond with the fishes poking at him. And if Madara heard Tobirama laughed for what felt like the first time it was just a bonus of the night. 

**IMPORTANT: READ THE A.N. BELOW... IT'S ABOUT NEXT WEEK THIS TIME FOR REAL.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Next Week I'll not be updating. Why? well, do you remember two weeks ago when I said I could not update but I did update because they have postponed my exams because of the huge snowstorm we had? Well, next week is when they reschedule my exams so this time is for real xD So sorry I'll not be writing buuut on the 8th February I'll be back, do not fret ^.^
> 
> So yeah, I was talking about cancer right there. I0m assuming that because the Clan War Era's of Naruto look sooo much la the medieval times the medicine is not as advanced as the medicine in the present of the Naruto series so that is why they are not sure about what that is. Even if thanks to the advantage of chakra they can help things go along faster.
> 
> So, please let me know what you think about this chapter and if you had more ideas of what other pairings you would like to see in this story that I could take into consideration.
> 
> Stay safe! Have a nice weeks!


	10. Chapter 9:Tobirama’s fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back with a new chapter I think you are going to love... spoiler alert: I decided to change the point of view hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, yeah I'm back hehe thank you so much for your lovely comments and kudos and I hope you are doing ok
> 
> So... do you know when I told you I was not going to write Tobirama's point of view for a very very long time? well... I just finished and I really wanted to write about him so here he is
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

**TOBIRAMA’S POINT OF VIEW**

Tobirama was looking at the sequence trying to see what was the real pattern. He knew that between all those numbers there was some kind of sequential repetition that would allow him to create a checkpoint over the seal so it would repeat the healing process in the same cycles that the illness.

The numbers represented actions that the bulbs went through as they expand, each action had been assigned a number so when the research group was working they would write them down faster as they were able to observe them with the sharingan. Tobirama had taken the numbers a put them in arrival order and he was trying to find how it worked. He was sure the repetition had something to do with action number 3, but he still could not figure out why exactly.

He was going through meters and meters of paper, where thousands of numbers were written and he still could not see what he was missing. However, he was not so immersed in his tiny and temporary obsession that he did not felt Kagami trying to sneak up on him. Tobirama felt a warm feeling in his chest and smiled to himself. It always happened when the child sought him out.

“Good morning Kagami,” he said without turning around

“That’s not fair Tobi-kun! You have eyes in the back of your head!” Tobirama snorted and turned to look at the child that was pouting.

“I certainly do not have eyes on the back of my head. I would have noticed” Tobirama said with half a smile and Izuna just pouted more.

“Yes you do, How could you know I was there I didn’t make any noise” Kagami protested.

“Well not consciously, but you do make sounds when you breathe and when your heart beats,” Tobirama said and Kagami looked devastated.

“But… that means that to be a shinobi I have to learn to stop breathing?” Tobirama blinked a couple of rapid times.

“Of course not,” he said and Kagami looked relieved.

“ Great, I do like breathing,” he said more to himself but Tobirama smiled and put one hand on his head.

“I like you breathing too” Kagami smiled back at him and Tobirama decided to ask him what he was doing there “Now, what is the purpose of your visit Kagami?”

“I missed you,” Kagami simply said and if that did not warm Tobirama’s heart the shinobi would eat his sword. That little Uchiha had gotten under his skin and he was sure he was not going to be able to take it out. It did pain him to think that when he went back to the Senju compound he would probably not be able to see him again (well, he was sure Izuna would arrange something if Kagami got to irritate him enough, but it would not be the same). Kagami was a very sweet energetic kid full of questions and with a hunger for knowledge that could rival his own sometimes. It would be incredible to see him grow and turn into the amazing person he had the potential to be.

“I missed you too, Kagami” the kid smiled at that.

“What are you doing?”

“I am going through some papers from Sakura-san’s investigation,” Tobirama said.

“What for?” Tobirama smiled and signal the kid to sit on his knees. He was a firm believer in never telling a child that they were too young to do things. That only discourages them or make them lose interest in things that could help them grow. And in a world where a child was trained to kill as soon as they learn how to walk and to enter in battle before his age has two digits, no one was never too young for anything.

“Do you see those numbers?” Tobirama said as soon as the child was sitting on him and in a comfortable position to see the papers. Kagami nodded “These numbers repeat themselves and I have to find how.”

“Are the numbers going to help find a cure?” Kagami asked confused and Tobirama nodded

“Yes, if we find how they repeat, I would be able to do the same in the seal” Kagami nodded.

“How do you find it?” Kagami said looking at all the numbers and not understanding a thing.

“By looking very hard at them,” Tobirama said seriously and Kagami nodded and turn to look at the numbers with concentration “I also believe that the key to finding the cure is in the number three, because as you see it is the least repeated number.” Kagami nodded.

“Ok, I’ll find the threes for you Tobi-kun,” the child said very seriously

“Oh, thank you, Kagami. Let’s go through them together” Tobirama said and they turned to look at the paper.

* * *

Hours later, Kagami had left his lap and was on the floor looking at the papers. He would open the scroll, and with one finger under the number lines, he would read all the symbols looking for the threes.

Tobirama had been doing the same; however, for the last minutes, he had had to rest his eyes because they were starting to hurt. He did not have any vision problem any more thanks to the seal in the back of his eyes. But then, it needed a constant supply of very small quantities of chakra. It normally was not an issue, but the seals they had on him, while almost useless, made it a little harder for the chakra to pass through the basic functions seals he had over his body. So at the moment, his eyes were tired and he was resting them.

“Tobi-kun” suddenly Kagami said after almost hours of silence.

“Yes, Kagami?” Tobirama said without opening his eyes.

“Here there are two threes together,” the child said and Tobirama opened his eyes and turned to look at Kagami.

“Two threes? Together? One after the other one?” Kagami nodded in each of the questions. Tobirama got up and kneel on the floor to see what Kagami was saying. He studied the sequence for a couple of minutes before realizing that maybe that was the key they were searching for.

“I think you found the solution Kagami-kun” The kid’s smile could not have been brighter. “Come, we have to do some operations. Now” He took Kagami in his arms and sat him on the table. He started to create the equations to solve under the Uchiha watchful eye.

He really could not believe this. He was still just studying the patron of actions of the bulbs and not the biological process, but he did not expect to find an answer so soon. He remembered a couple of days prior when he had gone to Madara-sama's office to explain the process and he had told him that the process would be slow and it would probably take months…

_A COUPLE OF DAYS BEFORE_

_Tobirama had trained early in the morning with Izuna. It had been fun but it had left both of them covered in dirt and he had had to go take a shower and change before meeting with the clan head. It gave him time to think. Not that he had not thought about the man before. But it was going to be the first time since he arrived at the compound in which he would be voluntarily alone with him. After all, their shared breakfast did not count as they were both too sleepy half of the time to have a conversation. But he could not deny that when they did talk the conversations were quite pleasant and sometimes very interesting._

_Madara was a complicated man. More than he had already suspected. His anija had always described him as a cheerful kid with a very deep love for his brothers. However, over the years, Tobirama had felt his chakra and it has been way more complex than that. He didn’t always check on Izuna’s brother, he really did not have that much time to lose and he had other things to do. However, from time to time, whenever his brother mention him or Izuna and him were together and the Uchiha was worried, he would concentrate on the bright flame of chakra that was Madara Uchiha._

_At first, Madara’s chakra had felt like a wildfire. The fluctuation went along with his temper and he might have been a very temperamental child while growing up. However, as the years went by, each time he had reached out to that chakra flame it had felt more controlled, less wild. As if he had been able to tame the fire. Which made it more terrifying than the rough power in their youngth. It also felt stronger and bigger._

_He also remembered how Madara’s chakra had felt after the twin’s death. He had kept his senses on the man all the time he had taken care of Izuna because he knew that his friend needed someone to watch over his brother while he broke down. At that time, he had thought for a moment that Madara had died. He had not been able to find the bright powerful flame at the compound. However, concentrating more he found a small flame at the Main House. It almost felt like ember frozen in time. No ready to die out, still warm, but static. It was then when he realized that Madara was catatonic. It had surprised him greatly. He knew the man loved his little brothers, and each person dealt with death in their own way. However, he had never imagined that the depth of Madara’s love for Takumi and Yakumi would pain him to the point of losing awareness of himself and the world around him._

_For a moment he had felt like he could share the understanding of that pain. Because he had never felt like anyone could truly understand how much it had destroyed him to lose his little brothers. Not that he needed anyone to understand, he wouldn’t wish that kind of suffering to anyone. Izuna had seen his pain and had comforted exactly as he needed to be taken care of. He had felt love and freedom to express himself for the first time in a very long time. Izuna had known almost every time what he had needed when they were mere children. And he would be eternally grateful for that. He knew that the boy had saved him from becoming a very different person. A colder more guarded version of himself, with his feelings buried so deep inside his heart that they would break him every single time he would dig them up. He knew he would have never abandoned his anija side and that he would have loved to still teach children. But he also knew that he would be colder, lonelier, and bitter. And that would have led him to make mistakes that probably would have been fatal. So yes, Izuna had saved him._

_And he would never admit it to Izuna, not because he did not want the Uchiha to know, but because he found some kind of odd warmness at the idea that the information was just known by him. But he had not decided to become Izuna’s friend while on the mission in the Wind Country. It had been way before that when he had been still blind. When he still did not understand the world by shapes and colors but by chakras. And that kid that had hidden inside the walls of an enemy castle to spy, had suddenly felt like a warm campfire in a chilly night for the first time in his life. He had been his whole life surrounded by shinobi whose primary chakra element was earth, wind, or water, all of them felt cold and sometimes even painful when they were angry. He had never felt a katon user and he had been captivated._

_As the years went by and he had learned that those warm chakras were from an enemy clan he had been devastated. How was life fair if when he found a chakra that made him feel safe he could no have it? He had needed that warmness. And so, he had not had any doubt in his mind that he would take Izuna’s friendship, even if it would have taken longer to convince his mind and his fear of his father. His mind had agreed with him when he had realized how good and dedicated Izuna was to him. Something that had not happened since his mother passed away. The boy did not care that he was stronger than him. Izuna had decided that he was going to take care him, he liked it or not; because he did not expect him to be unbreakable only because he was a good shinobi. His fear of his father had been completely crushed by the sheer weight of the love he had come to feel for Izuna. He had found in the Uchiha boy a kindred soul and a relationship that went beyond family names, future goals, or common interests. He just wanted to be close to him and to train with and to be sure he was happy. And because of that, he had spent hour after hour, day after day, perfectly calculating how to maintain that friendship out of his father and the clan reach. He would no let them tainted the amazing bond he had with Izuna._

_But all of that started because he felt warm and safe. And he was not going to lie. He had slept better in the last months than he had in all his life. Surrounded by so many warm chakras made him feel safe, which was counterproductive because he was in the compound of their enemy. But he could not help it. And it was better during the nights Izuna decided that he did not want to sleep alone and they would share a futon. Which was starting to happen more frequently as the temperature became colder._

_And Madara was the brightest of them. The amount of power that the clan head had was insane, not even his anija had so much rough power. Hashirama used very very little chakra as he took the life and energy of the land and plants to boost the Mokuton. That was the scary part of his brother’s technic. It requires very little chakra and it would give a power that got bigger as you use it. However, Madara was able to match such incredible kekkei genkai because of the immense chakra he had. And the part that had kept him awake at night sometimes was that Madara was able to tame all that chakra on regular basis and made it look like he had normal chakra levels. He wouldn’t even know how big the man reserves were if he had not felt him going all-out fighting against his brother. That battle had been very scary from a sensor point of view. It had left him three days without sleeping._

_So, he had always thought that the man had to have achieved a very deep control over his feelings to be able to tame to such extend his chakra. However, at the same time, he had felt him feel and express feelings very freely and without embarrassment. Which was a very weird and confusing situation. He had always been told that showing weakness could only be done with those you trusted the most. When he had been a child it was with his mother and his brothers. However, as time went by he had had to learn how to hide from his anija to be able to protect him. Because as soon as he realized how different his brother was from his father he had decided to protect him from the change his father wanted him to have. His father wanted to turn his brother into a perfect soldier and a heartless leader that would continue his legacy. However, Tobirama had decided that he would not serve to warmongers. He was going to make sure that his brother would remain as he was and with his ideas of peace. He had sacrificed himself for a future he believed was better and he would never regret it. However, it was true that sometimes he did resent his anija for not seen in how much pain he was. And so he had decided to hide his feelings from his brother, telling himself that it would be temporary, that he would go back to how they were as kids as soon as his father was gone. But when the time had come they did not know how to do it. Hashirama looked more comfortable with him as he was and the albino did not know how to reach out to him. So they had remained the same. The only people with whom he shared his emotions were the children and Izuna. And as the years had gone by Izuna had become his only confidant. So feeling Madara share his feelings as freely as he had felt him had been a little unnerving but also he had been curious about how he was able to maintain such a terrifying public image and still being so open while in the compound._

_However, he was starting to theorize that it was an Uchiha thing. A lot of the members of the clan were not ashamed of showing joy, thankfulness, or sadness around those outsides of their direct main family. He had observed a patron that occurred with almost every one of the Uchihas. So he had concluded that Madara’s shows of feelings were just a cultural difference he would have to get used to. And he should start admitting to himself that such openness was starting to get to him and he was showing more than he should be comfortable with. He had even smiled at Madara-sama the night before and even laugh at the brothers’ antics. How had happened that? He really had no idea. But he was not disappointed at the development. After all, Izuna had always insisted that he needed to lose up a bit. Well, it seemed that he just needed to be surrounded by a group of emotional people such as the Uchihas._

_What had surprised him the most about the Uchiha’s acceptance of him had been Tajima. The man was fast with words and possessed intelligence that rivaled his own. Every day they would have tea together Tobirama would learn new things and practice his ability to play with words. The man has taught him and gave him more practice in that department than a year in the Damyio’s court. He really enjoyed the time they spent together. Which was a relief because he could not imagine a comfortable situation where any of Izuna’s close family would hate him._

_And that got him back to Madara. He might have admitted that the man had surprised him greatly. It was probably his fault. He could admit that on a subconscious level he had resented the man a little. After all, the dream of peace and alliances were his and Hashiramas, it was their shared goal. However, the distance he put between himself and his brother and the arrival of Madara in his brother's life had changed that. Suddenly the idea of peace was theirs, not his anymore. It was not something Hashirama would share with him and when he talked about it he always looked like he was ready for him to disagree. It pained him to think that something that was theirs, in the beginning, had been stolen from him. How could he disagree with the idea of building a place where the children could live safely? For Kami’s sake, he even had the layout and the maps created for the village his brother dreamt of. He even had a half directory of necessary laws and all the paperwork needed to validate such a thing. Yes, he might agree that he could be a little obsessed with the idea. But he had been quite depressed after one of his students had died and he needed to think in something good to not succumb to the feeling of guiltiness._

_So, yeah, he had resent the man a little over the years. However, he had not been able to hold negative feelings for long when Izuna talk with such adoration about him. He had come to realize that Madara had not been at fault. The only ones that could be blamed were his brother and him. The relationship between them was no one fault or business except for themselves. However, he still felt a little pang of jealousy every time Hashirama did talk fondly about him. He had realized that he could not hate him, but he could not control his feelings toward it._

_He had been afraid that that feeling would remain when he finally got to meet him. However, it hadn’t even appeared. At first, he had been so scared for Izuna that he had not even think about the man being in the same room. Then he had been guarded and distrustful because he was in a very delicate situation. Then he had been irritated because he was giving into Izuna’s crazy idea of him staying in the Uchiha compound. He had been a hair away from teleporting back to his room. However, after he had explained his reasons and he had come to accept his faith he had not felt negative feelings toward him. He had thought that they would appear as soon as the situation would relax. But as the weeks went by he had never felt a pang of jealousy. The man had awakened curiosity in him. He was as fascinated as a new seal. In battle, he was hotheaded and brash but mindful with his strategies. However, there inside the heart of his home, the man was way quieter than he had expected, which was a pleasant surprise. The man was patient and like to listen. He liked doing things like taking walks around the compound just to talk with the people and make sure that they were alright. He would take time out of his schedule to train the young kids. And above all of that, he was an intelligent and not proudful man. He put his clan and his brother before anything else and that did warm his heart. He had never been a priority to Hashirama, and seeing that the ability of the clan head to take care of their brother was just a matter of wanting to make time for it and not because the position did not allow it, gave him a different perspective of his relationship with his anija._

_However, again what made Madara a very interesting person, in Tobirama’s mind, was his intelligence. The man hated the polite and overelaborate conversations he had with his father, but he was quick to understand complicated concepts and he made it easy to hold a conversation about it. It had happened a couple of times over breakfast when they had not been sleepy, and he had enjoyed himself greatly. He had found himself wanting to have another conversation the next morning._

_So, in the end, he was pleasantly surprised after getting to meet Madara Uchiha. He was nothing like his brother remembered and he was glad of it. He just hoped that his brother would not be disappointed when he reached that conclusion. But he was not very concerned. If Hashirama did not want to see the change he was not going to see it. Which was not healthy but Hashirama was not his problem at the moment. So he was not going to think about that much._

_Tobirama then finished his quick bath, got dressed, and went to Madara’s office. Hikaku was at the door and smiled at him. The man was another pleasant surprise of this strange development he found himself into._

_“Good morning Hikaku, I would like to talk with Uchiha Madara-sama,” Tobirama said and Hikaku nodded. The man was looking at him a little funny, but he could only felt contentment and amusement in his chakra, so he believed everything must be fine._

_“Of course, Tobirama-sama, he told me you would drop by,” Hikaku said and walk to the door before nodding and poking his head inside. “Tobirama-sama is here”_

_“Perfect, let him in Hikaku” Tobirama could hear Madara’s voice from inside and Hikaku just looked at him and let him enter. Tobirama nodded in thanks and he sat in the chair in front of him._

_“Good morning Tobirama-sama” Madara said._

_“Good morning Madara-sama” Tobirama said polite as ever._

_“How was training with my brother?” Madara asked half-amused and Tobirama guessed that he might have felt them. He was a sensor after all._

_“It was quite messy. It seems that Izuna needed a cold shower, but without chakra, I did have to improvise” Tobirama said with a little smirk “However, it did not go as expected.” Madara snorted to himself._

_“Never goes as expected with that little youkai I have for a brother,” Madara said and Tobirama smiled a little._

_“I could not agree more with you,” Tobirama said._

_“Well,” Madara said redirecting the conversation to the topic of interest. “Let’s get back to the conversation of last night,” Madara said getting comfortable “You were saying that the illness is as strong as the person. How is that possible?”_

_“Well,” Tobirama had started saying as he leaned a little over the space to get a little closer “The illness seemed to…”_

_And like that, they started to discuss what he knew about the situation and the investigation and what he thought he would be able to achieve with his seals_

* * *

**_AN: I would love to write that conversation because I would love to write about every little interaction between those two, but I only know basic things about cancer. I do study Telecommunication engineering so everything I can remember about biology is from my freshmen year of high school. So long ago xD. So yeah nope. Just so you know they are being very nerdy and Tobirama is loving how good and fast Madara can keep up with him._ **

* * *

_After explaining the research to Madara, telling him how long it would take everything and after admitting that he might need to use chakra to check the progress, the clan head promised to do everything in his power to give him absolute freedom. Madara also confessed that he was glad to find an excuse to get him out of the chakra suppressant seals as he found them useless and he knew he was not going to harm his clan. That had surprised him._

_“How can you trust me with your clan Madara-sama?” Tobirama has asked “I know I would not trust myself with it” Madara had smiled at him._

_“I see the way you look at Kagami,” Madara said and Tobiram just raised one brow._

_“Kagami? Not Izuna?” He asked and Madara nodded._

_“Yes, you are my brother’s Eraba after all. But when you showed kindness and gave time and patience to spent time with the kid I knew you would never hurt the clan.” Tobirama was speechless at that before he blushed a little embarrassed. He had not been planning to let himself be caught so easily, but the Uchiha was right. He could not deny the kid got him wrapped around his finger. They stayed a couple of seconds in comfortable silence before Hikaku entered and asked for the signed papers that Madara had not done yet. He had pushed them aside to be able to give Tobirama his undivided attention. Which the albino had found a very nice gesture of him._

_“Well, Madara-sama I must be going. I did promise your father to have lunch with him” Tobirama said getting up._

_“Of course Tobirama-sama,” Madara said, “I’m sure you would have done enough progress by the time the council gets together.”_

_“I do hope so,” Tobirama said smiling before turning to Hikaku “Have a nice lunch Hikaku-san” he then turned to Madara “you too Madara-sama,” both men said goodbye back and then he exited the room._

* * *

He spent the rest of the day trying to solve equation after equation that he came up with and each time he was closer to figure it out.

Hikaku brought him lunch and he took Kagami with him as he had run away from his lessons that morning. The shinobi did not look worried or even mad that the kid had decided to escape and spend the day with Tobirama without any other shinobi supervision. However, he scolded him anyway and Kagami just pouted saying that he would learn more with Tobirama than with his stupid teacher. Tobirama smiled at that but didn’t say anything even if he knew it was true. Shortly after that both of them left and he went back to his numbers.

He was able to figure out the sequence after everyone has left for the night and Izuna had come to find him. He had asked his friend to give him a couple of minutes.

“I knew you would say that,” Izuna said a little resigned and put a blanket over him and sat in the chair next to him to wait.

Tobirama kept working, and he did not notice when the Uchiha invade his personal space when he started to get bored. However, when he finally discovered the sequence and the checkpoint, Izuna had curled up on his lap and was dozing off.

Tobirama could not help but smiled and feel loved and warm. He felt content and relax. Every time he found himself in companionable silence with Izuna where they would be just laying on the grass, sleeping, or just relaxing, he felt at home. Like he was protected a wanted. And at that moment he was feeling all of it plus he was feeling quite good with himself after having spent the day doing difficult research and having accomplished the first step in his investigation.

So he just made a copy of his last notes and put it in his pocket, before getting up with Izuna still in his arms. He walked towards the main house with the sleepy clan heir and the people, instead of looking at him with distrust or fear for what he could have done, looked at them smiling. That was a little weird. The chakras around him felt warm, a little weary but happy. An older granma even cooed at them. Hhmm… that was new. Pleasant but new. He would have to give him a thought in another moment.

When he reached the main house where he could feel Madara inside. When he saw them appear he just snorted and made his brother leave his arms. Izuna pouted at that and told his aniki that he had been comfortable there. However, Madara told him they had to have some dinner before going to sleep and Tobirama agreed with him. Izuna was outnumbered and he had to do as he was told.

The dinner was a very pleasant one. Tobirama felt content and still warm. He ate almost silent seeing the two brothers bickered between themselves and Tobirama was happy just to watch. He was really relaxed and warm by having Izuna close to him. And the older brother had reached the category of persons he found interesting which made the present company very very agreeable.

That night he was the one to go to Izuna futon and the Uchiha was so happy to see him that he hug him as an octopus and did not let him go. But Tobirama did not mind. He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> I would love to hear what you thought of Tobirama's point of view
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 10: Tobirama's acceptance of the olive branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! The next chapter is out and I decided to keep Tobirama's point of view so I hope you like it hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Thank you for your lovely comments and awesome kudos. They made me a little happy every time a new one comes hehe
> 
> So I really like Tobirama's point of view so... here is another chapter with our favorite albino hehe
> 
> I hope you like it!!

Tobirama woke up feeling warm and comfy. He felt a light pressure on his chest, but that was Izuna, so he did not give it a lot of thought. His Eraba had his ear pressed against his chest and was snoring peacefully. He had moved a little when Tobirama’s heart started to beat a little faster as he woke up, but that was it.

The albino remained there with his eyes closed and let his most favorite sense wake up to check that everything was alright. First, he sensed the Main House and was surprised to find that Madara had already left. Well, that was a surprise, or maybe it was not as early as he had thought. Hm… it was strange for him to wake up after sunrise, and it made him nervous. He was used to waking up early because usually there were not enough light hours in the day to do all the things he needed to do. However, since he came to the Uchiha compound, he really did not have to do a thing. So he had tried to relax a bit per his Eraba’s request.

Almost every day he still decided to get up, but then he would take his time enjoying a cup of tea and a sunbath in the morning light. However, other days Izuna would make him stay a little longer in bed, and he was trying to fight back the sensation that he was losing precious time. But he was working on it. Small steps.

He concentrated again on his chakra senses and kept exploring. The members of the clans were still dancing lazily around their houses, so it must have been relatively early. Madara was in his office and Sakura was with him. That was interesting. There was not anyone else around. So they must have wake up early. The rest of the Council building was empty. Not even Hikaku was there yet.

Tajima was still sleeping and Kagami was already up feeling like he was moving slowly and with a lot of concentration. Tobirama supposed he was trying to not make a sound while he was working. They could say whatever they want about the hyperactivity of the boy, but he could be quiet when he wanted to. He might be preparing breakfast for him and his grandmother.

Checking that everything was ok, he extended his range until he reached the Senju clan. It was relatively calm. His brother was sleeping, as was Touka. But, Nobuo was already awake and he felt a little irritated but happy. He was surrounded by the chakras of his kids so that must be it.

He was going to extend his senses a little bit more when he felt a spike of chakra inside of the Uchiha compound. He went back and felt one of the kunoichis feeling surprised, then nervousness and fear, and then determination. A couple of seconds later she was moving towards the east side of the compound and she stopped at the medical wing. Oh, that made sense. Tobirama remembered that she was pregnant and very close to her due day so Tobirama assumed the day had finally come. He relaxed and went back to investigate.

He was close to the Fire border when Izuna finally woke up and Tobirama lost all his concentration. The albino opened his eyes for the first time since he had woken up and closed them again because of the brightness of the sun.

Izuna stretched himself with no care in the world about where his extremities ended. One of those hands hit Tobirama’s face and half of his friend's body pressed down over his stomach. So he retaliated.

Tobirama just pushed the Uchiha off of him and out of the futon. Izuna rolled taking the top part of the beddings with him and end up looking like a comfy maki roll. The albino opened his eyes again, having getting used a little better to the light, and look at his friend that still appeared to be sleeping.

“R’ cruul Tobbmbmb, you ant do that nbngbn is sleepng” Izuna talked against the futon and half-sleep and Tobirama supposed he was expressing his displeasure at being kick out of the bed.

“Don’t you think that it is already high time that you wake up Izuna?” Tobirama asked getting up and Izuna turned towards him, opened just one eye, sharigan activated, and glared at him.

“Free day” the Uchiha just mumbled and Tobirama raised one brow. Oh, that was true. That day was the day of the week that traditionally Uchihas chose to rest. It was almost mandatory to do so. It was so important that Tobirama was not allowed to go to the lab of the medical wing unless Sakura called him. Which was a shame because he was going to be able to start with the second part of the investigation very soon. And he had tried to remedy that, he was hoping that Sakura would see the paper he had left strategically on his table and would call him to continue. After all, the day before had discovered the formula in the seal to the cycle healing.

“And do you plan to stay inside your futon all day?” Tobirama asked already knowing the answer. Izuna just deactivated the sharingan and nodded. Tobirama could not help but smiled. He really liked that childish part of his friend that only would appear when he was feeling truly safe and happy. He had seen it a lot for the past months and it had been amazing. “Alright” Tobirama walked until he reached the cocoon of blankets his friend has become and dragged it until it was on the mattress again and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Have fun” Izuna hmmed happily and let himself relaxed trying to go back to sleep.

Tobirama exited the room and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat. As soon as he arrived he noticed that the place was exactly as they left it the night before. Which meant that Madara had not eaten before heading out. Hm… He was going to prepare breakfast for Izuna and himself. So… Should he prepare something for the Clan Head too? He might as well do. After all, Hikaku was always complaining about how little the Uchiha tended to remember his meals while working. And also, Madara had been already working for a couple of hours, he was due to needing a break anytime soon.

So he made tea and something to eat. He went back upstairs with a tray for Izuna and the Uchiha mumbled thanks before turning to look at him.

“Aniki has eaten?” Izuna asked finally articulating words but with a very rough voice.

“I don’t think so,” Tobirama said.

“Would you…?” Izuna asked and Tobirama just nodded.

“Sure. I’ll make sure he eats something” the albino said and Izuna smiled, closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

Tobirama then ate his breakfast, put Madara’s in a box, and went to the Council Building. There were a lot of Uchihas on the street, but they looked relaxed. They were just taking advantage of the last days of the warm sun of the winter by spending time outside.

What surprised him was that some of them said “good morning” to him. He noticed that those who talked to him were from Sakura’s research group or some of the parents of the kids from the day in the park. Tobirama greeted them and add a tiny head bow in acknowledgment. However, he did not have to stop until two kids run up to him, they were Kagami friends, Ichika-chan and Hiroto-kun.

“Tobirama-sama!” The little girl said as she came to stop before him.

“Ichika-chan, Hiroto-kun, good morning,” He said with a tiny smile.

“Morning Tobi-sama” Hiroto said as he arrived. He had followed the excited girl at a more sedated pace.

“Where are you going, Tobirama-sama?” Ichika asked.

“I’m bringing breakfast to Madara-sama.” Tobirama answered “It seems as he had forgotten to have it this morning” the boy snorted a little.

“That sounds like Madara-sama,” Hiroto said “Hikaku-sama goes almost every day to buy his lunch at Mum’s restaurant. He is always mumbling about how our clan head would forget to breathe if he could not do it involuntarily” the girl giggled at that.

“We can escort you to Madara-sama’s office, Tobirama-sama,” Ichika said.

“I would be honored” Tobirama answered a little too formally but it made the kids smiled and the girl took him by the sleeve of his tunic.

“Oh, Tobirama-sama. Where have you been?” the boy asked as he started to walk at the other side of him “Kagami-kun has been complaining that you don’t have that much time anymore”

“I’ve been helping Sakura-san’s research group with one of their investigations” both kids looked impressed.

“You must be like super smart for that,” the girl said.

“Yeah, Sakura-san does not let anyone close to her things” the boy continued.

“Yeah!” Ichika said excitedly. “Do you remember that one time that she kicked Aito out of Medic?” the boy just nodded before she turned to look at Tobirama “Aito was this doctor from the capital. He had studied for a very long time and knew a lot of things. And he offered to help Sakura-san with the investigation.”

“Yeah,” the boy said “and three days later she kicked him out and the only explanation she gave was that he was an idiot” the kids started laughing and Tobirama wanted to point out that maybe it was not about the man’s intelligence but his attitude. Maybe he had anger Sakura because of something he had said and not something he had not known. However, the kids did not let him a very big margin to talk again.

“And what do you do while investigating Tobirama-sama?” Ichika asked.

“Well, first I am trying to find out how the illness work. How much time it takes for it to happen and how much time it would take for it to heal. So I am just measuring time and doing some mathematical calculations” both kids looked weirdly at him.

“That sounds very difficult,” Hiroto said. “Math is one of the most complicated subjects. It is weird”

“You only said that because you are not good at it. Maths are awesome!” Tobirama smiled at them.

“That’s because you study too much”

“And you too little,” Ichika said and the boy looked a little offended.

“That’s not true. It just that they are weird and I don’t get it” Hiroko said and Tobirama decided to intervene before the conversation escalated.

“Not everyone has to be good at everything,” the albino said stopping the kids from talking “Each person is different, which means that they would be good at different things.” He then turned from one to another one “I’m sure that even if Hiroto is not good at maths he is good at other things” the boy just nodded.

“I’m really, good at genjutsu and animal care,” he said very proudly of himself.

“There you have it,” Tobirama replied.

“But mum says that to learn seals and medical ninjutsu I have to be good at maths. Because it is important” Hiroko said and Tobirama nodded.

“That’s true, they are a very precise part of the ninja’s arts”

“That sucks,” the boy said.

“I’m sure that if Tobirama-sama helps you, you would understand maths,” the girl.

“It is a lost cause. It is impossible to understand that” Hiroto said and Tobirama snorted a little.

“Nothing is completely impossible Hiroto-kun. You just haven’t found the correct way to look at it.” Tobirama said.

The kids were going to say something more but they finally arrived at the Council building. They stopped and turned to look at the albino.

“Thank you for escorting me here,” Tobirama said and both of them smiled.

“You are welcome Tobi-sama” Hiroto said.

“Yeah! Would you come another day to tell us another story?” Ichika asked.

“Of course, as soon as I am able” Tobirama could not help to smile a little more at that.

“Cool, bye Tobi-sama” Hiroto said starting to turn.

“ And would you give Hiro-kun maths classes?” Ichika said and Tobirama turned to look at the boy.

“If he wants them. I do not mind” the boy looked unsure but mumble something that sounded like, I’ll ask my mum.

“Great!” The girl said. “By Tobirama-sama!”

“Have a nice day Ichika-chan, Hiroto-kun” he said as the kids disappear back towards the street, they had come from.

He then turned towards the building and entered. He walked towards Madara’s office thinking about the pleasant walk he had had with the two kids. It had been strangely good and quotidian. There had not been angry faces and the kids were just genuinely happy to see him. Tobirama smiled a little to himself. It was weirdly comforting. However, the reactions of the adults were still disconcerting. He was not expecting them to greet him and not talk behind his back.

He could not give it a lot of thought because he arrived at Madara’s office door and two Elders exited the room looking displeased and in a hurry to get out of there. Well, as in a hurry as a person of that age could go. He got out of the way in time and they didn’t even glance at him. Maybe they did not see him.

Tobirama then turned towards the room where Madara and Sakura were. Madara was looking at the kunoichi between scared and impressed. And Sakura looked proud but her chakra felt too agitated as if she was a little angry. But it was decreasing rapidly and turned into a happy feeling. The albino decided to knock on the door even if it was still open.

Both ninjas turned to look at him a little surprised and talked at the same time.

“Tobirama-sama, you could not have come in a better time,” Sakura said smiling.

“Tobirama-sama, good morning,” Madara said, “what brings you here?” Tobirama blinked for about two seconds before processing both sentences.

“Good morning, Sakura-san, Madara-sama” Tobirama greeted “I came to bring Madara-sama’s breakfast,” He said nodding towards the box he still had in his hands. Madara looked surprised.

“You forgot to have breakfast again?” the kunoichi said turning to look at the clan Head that flinched a little while glaring at her before looking at Tobirama.

“Thank you for bringing it to me,” He said and Tobiram got closer to hand the box to him “I was not planning on working today,” Madara then turned to look at Sakura “but someone said it was important” Sakura did not even look a little bit ashamed. Madara took the box from Tobirama and thanked him with a tiny smile.

“It was,” she said before turning to Tobirama “Come sit. I’ll tell you while Madara-sama eats” Tobirama nodded at both of them and when Madara made him a gesture signaling the chair he did as he was told. “So, I so your notes” Tobirama wanted to smile to himself, but he just nodded. “How sure are you of the calculations you did?” Tobirama thought a little about it before answering.

“As long as, there are no mistakes in the papers you gave me, I am 95 percent sure of them. The calculations were checked seven times with different action processes. They could always be wrong because there is a small possibility that the healing process would have different times. But we would not know that until we do some experiments,” Tobirama said a Sakura nodded.

“Great!” She said smiling “I thought so too. So I went to talk to Madara-sama”

“Before sunrise, I might add,” Madara said and Sakura just snorted and ignore his protest.

“And we were talking about convincing the council to let you use chakra again” Sakura continued and Tobirama blinked “ That way you can participate in the experimentation phase”

“I would love to be able to be part of it,” Tobirama said and Sakura smiled.

“Then you are lucky. We have convinced those mummies to have the council tomorrow” Tobirama opened his eyes so much they were close to falling out. He turned to look at Madara who nodded.

“That is a very short time to prepare a good argumentation,” Tobirama said starting to think what he could present to them so they would be able to…

“Don’t worry” Sakura said interrupting his line of thoughts “Everything is under control Tobirama-sama” Tobirama looked at her trying to process that he did not have to do anything. Alright. He could just let them deal with it. Yes. It was their clan, their elders. Ok.

“Thank you,” he said instead. Sakura was going to answer, but then an apprentice from the medic wing entered running.

“Sakura-sama,” he said looking a little nervous “Daiki-sama is asking for your assistance” Sakura got up while the boy turned to look at the other two integrants of the room “Madara-sama, Tobirama-sama”

“What’s the matter?” the woman asked as the albino and the clan head nodded to him in greeting.

“Aimi’s water broke this morning,” the apprentice said and Tobirama turned to listen more closely. She must be the woman he had felt early that morning. “There seemed to be some complications. He wants a second opinion”

“Ok,” Sakura said.

“Are she and the babies alright?” Madara said sounding worried and the man turned to his clan head.

“So far, yes. She was walking up and down the medic wing when I left and it didn’t seem to be any problem.” The apprentice said and Madara nodded.

“Thank you, ask them to inform me if that changes,” The Clan head said.

“Of course, Madara-sama,” the boy said.

“Se you later Tobirama-sama, Madara-sama,” Sakura said before exiting the office followed by the boy that made the same courtesies as the kunoichi.

“I hope there isn't any problem,” Madara said to himself.

“At the moment, both mother and child feel alright,” Tobirama said trying to reassure the Clan Head. Madara smiled to himself.

“Thank you Tobirama-sama,” Madara said and the albino nodded “I see those things don’t really work on you, do they?” he said pointing to the shackles that were supposed to block his chakra with amusement in his voice.

“Well,” Tobirama said as he blushed a little. It was true that he knew that Madara knew that those seals did not work on him, but he was not expecting to be called out on it “They do work. The seals I have over my body have not been working properly.” Tobirama said, more as an excuse “They do not have a continuous flow of chakra after all”.

“Like the ones Izuna told us you have for your skin,” Madara said and Tobirama nodded.

“Yes, that was the reason I have been trying to be always in the shadows during the day,” Tobirama said “It would not have been becoming of me to turn into a walking tomato” Madara could not help but laugh at that.

“No, it would not have been.” Madara agreed “But, just out of curiosity, you don’t have to answer. But it sounded like you have more seals. What for?” Tobirama considered the answer he should give the Clan Head. Should he tell him about seals that later on could be used against him? After some of those seals protected his skin or allowed him to see properly. Well, it was not that simple, because even if he knew about them he did not necessarily know how they worked. And also, he found himself not minding reveling some of that information. He knew that Izuna would tell him about it sooner or later. After all, he had always tell Tobirama that he and Madara did not have secrets (except for their friendship, and that had been just a matter of time). And he found himself not caring if the Clan Head knew about those things. He realized that he felt like he could trust the man in front of him. Which was weird, he did not like to trust too fast, because that left a window open for mistakes. However, he could not really help how he felt and he trusted Madara a lot more than he did a month prior. It was an interesting development, that he certainly did not mind, but he felt curious about it.

“Well, I have the seals on my eyes, on my hair, over my arms and legs. I actually have seals all over my body.” Tobirama confessed and Madara looked impressed.

“How? I don’t see any of them” Madara asked and Tobirama smiled.

“That’s another seal” Tobirama then extended his left arm and put it on Madara’s desk. “Here,” he said pointing to the middle of the forearm “press a tiny drop of chakra here” Madara looked surprised at the request, but seemed to recover fast and he did as he was asked. However, Tobirama saw him blush a little. That was unexpected. Was he embarrassed about touching him? It was a possibility. It was true they had never initiated any type of contact, but the Uchihas were very tactile persons. He had come to realize it was not just Izuna. And maybe the situation was a little bizarre, but he wanted to show the seal to him and he could not use chakra to do it.

“This is a concealment seal,” he said as a very simple but elegant symbol appeared where Madara had touched him “As long as I do not deactivate it the symbols around my body would be concealed,” Tobirama explained.

“That makes sense. It seems safer to not show all your line of defense” Madara said.

“Well,” Tobirama said “not all of them are concealed” he then touched his face. “the ones in my eyes are not, as they are inside. And these marks are also seals” he said touching the red lines on his face and Madara looked confused.

“I thought those were scars,” the clan head said and Tobirama nodded.

“Oh, yes they were.” Tobirama said, “But my mother’s clan had these traditions where they would draw seals, in a very fascinated and intricated way, using significant scars.” Tobiram suddenly looked a little lost inside his mind “Scars that were an almost death, scars that were wounds that did not allow you to safe someone, scars of revenge or even of joy.” He smiled sadly at Madara and he nodded in understanding “And they used red ink so they still resemble the scar.”

“That is fascinating. And what your’s do?” Tobirama smiled at that question.

“Fire resistance,” the albino said and Madara snorted a little.

“That’s clever”

“Thank you,” Tobirama said. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Madara talked again.

“Ok, but what I really want to know is… what do you mean you have seals inside of your eyes?” Tobirama blinked a couple of times trying to think how to answer that. He knew how delicate was the eyes-topic to the Uchihas.

“Well, Izuna told you that I was born with very weak eyes, did he not?” Tobirama said and Madara just nodded “and that I started to lose vision as years went by” Madara nodded again “At that time my father had to do a diplomatic visit to Uzu and brought me with him. My father was going to allow some trade routes through the Senju territory if they were able to fix my sight.” Tobirama was a little embarrassed about his blindness and was blushing a little.

“And they were able to fix it?” Madara asked sounding really interested.

“Yes and no,” Tobirama said “They gave me a solution that worked for some time. The seals they draw on the eyes corrected my perception as long as they were always the same. But my eyes kept getting worst and I would have needed to go back to Uzu to recalibrate the seals. I had to do that once when I went to study seals there. However, after that, I decided that I needed a permanent solution.” Madara put both elbows on his desk and listened to him with rapid attention. “I studied how eyes were supposed to work correctly and why mine worked differently. After almost a year I was able to realize what the real problem was. The color” at that Madara looked confused.

“The color?” Madara asked, “How can be the color the problem?” Tobirama smiled a little guessing what Madara was thinking. He bet the Uchiha was confused because if the red color of his eyes made him have a poor sight the sharingan would not work either.

“Yes, or, maybe I paraphrase it wrong. The lack of it” Tobirama said amused at the Clan Head confusion. “I do not have a once of pigmentation in my body. Which means that I do not have it in my eyes either. The red that you see is from the blood vessels behind my eyeballs” Madara blinked a couple of times confused and then surprised at the revelation “Because I do not have pigmentation I can not detect color. So as a natural chakra user I pushed chakra since I was born to be able to see better. Since I was a baby, with no conscious thought of what I was doing and no knowledge on how to manipulate chakra I used too much on my eyes. And as I grew up I didn’t even know I was using it in my eyes and the amount of it started to deteriorate the delicate parts of my eyes and made me start to lose sight.”

“And how did you heal a part that had been damaged for years?” Madara asked.

“I found a very painful and long procedure of reconstructing cell by cell,” Tobirama said with a grimace “My Seal-sensei and his other apprentice were reluctant to do it at first but in the end it was necessary”

“And you recovered your sight,” Madara said and Tobirama nodded.

“Yes, it took them a whole week working for almost 10 hours every day. I must say I would not wish that kind of pain to anyone” Tobirama said touching his brow as a nervous tic he had developed every time he thought about the procedure.

“But then, if you were able to fix your sight, why do you still have seals on your eyes?” Madara asked.

“Well, I had spent so many years of my life sending chakra to my eyes that it had become an involuntary action, like breathing.” Tobirama explained “I could not really stop it. So I created a seal that protects my eyes from the excess of chakra that can damage them.” Madara looked contemplative but then he frowned a little.

“How much chakra do you usually put on your eyes? Because I can not imagine the amount you would have to add to damage an eyeball” Madara asked and Tobirama smiled.

“I’m going to make a wild guess, and say that you are thinking about why sharingan use does not deteriorate the sight of the user” Madara nodded.

“Yes, you got me there,” Madara said.

“I really don’t know,” Tobirama said “I have never examined a working sharingan in an Uchiha. But I’m going to suppose that the users of kekkei genkais that affect the eyes, like the Uchihas or the Hyugas have some kind of protection on their eyes in order to remedy what happened to me.” Madara looked pensive at that.

“But that would mean that sharingan thieves would lose their sight by implanting Uchiha’s eyes. And as far as I know, they do not” Madara said and Tobirama smiled.

“That I can answer.” The albino said, “I must confess that I once helped Izuna in a mission where he was ordered to kill some sharingan thieves.” Madara nodded “And check how they made it work in one of them” Tobirama was looking very closely at Madara because this was a delicate topic and he did not want to anger the man “It seems that because the eye is not theirs and it works by chakra, the body assimilates them as a chakra artifact.” Madara looked a little confused “The body can use the functions of the eye as if you wrote a seal with a determined function. It only works using chakra. It does not use any biological parts of the body to make it work.”

“Oh, that is interesting,” Madara said thinking about. It was new and important information to take into account.

“Because of that, they do not damage the biological paths.” Tobirama kept explaining “They are not using them in the first place. That is also why they can not deactivate the eyes. Activation and deactivations seem to be a mix of chakra and biological functions that they can not do because the body does not know-how.”

“And if the user body knew how, would they be able to deactivate them?” Madara asked and Tobirama did not know what the clan head was referring to. But, he seemed to see the albino confusion because he explained better “Let’s imagine that there is a sharingan thieve that originally had other eye’s doujutsu” Tobirama nodded “Would that person be able to use the sharingan normally.” That was an interesting question. Tobirama checked all his memories on that matter trying to find an explanation. It took him some time until he remembered one story he had heard from the Hyuga's.

“I once heard a rumor from the Hyugas about a mother giving her eyes to her child,” Tobirama said “it was more of a rumor, so I do not know if it can be believed. But the story told that the girl was blind, it did not say if she was born like that, or if he lost her eyes in battle; so her mother, before dying asked for her eyes to be removed and given to her daughter” Madara looked a little green at that. The sole idea of removing their eyes voluntarily was a little disturbing for him.

“And the girl was able to use them as if they were hers,” Madara said guessing the end of the tale and Tobirama nodded.

“Yes, the story even says that she got a vision better than anyone could remember, better than her mother’s.” Tobirama added, “So if it’s between the same kekkei genkai users it might be possible, but I don’t know what would happen if they were different.”

“Wow, thank you Tobirama-sama. That was really…” Madara paused a couple of seconds like he was thinking how to say the next word “… eye-opening” Tobirama could not help but snort and the horrible joke and Madara smiled a little.

“You are welcome,” Tobirama said still smiling.

After that, the conversation did not keep going. They entered a not uncomfortable silence. Tobirama could have gone back to the Main House and spent the day reading. But he was not feeling like it. He felt at ease with Madara and the man was interesting to talk to. So he just took his time to look around the office. However, the clan head did not wait a lot of time to break the silence.

“Tobirama-sama” Madara said a little softer and the albino turned to look at him.

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Tobirama was surprised at that. It was strange for someone to want to do such a thing. Normally they were interested in things he could do or could give. Suddenly he felt curious about what the Uchiha would want to ask.

“Sure, I’ll just decide whether or not to answer,” Tobirama said and Madara nodded.

“What do you like to do?” Tobirama looked at him not really knowing how to answer that.

“About what?”

“In your free time.” Madara clarified “Every time we converse, you talk about the things you had accomplished, learned, or about Izuna. But I don’t know what you really enjoy doing. What hobbies do you have?” Madara was blushing at the end and looking to the side and Tobirama was confused. “I’m just curious” he added quickly.

Tobirama was still trying to understand why the Head of the Uchiha Clan would want to know that, and also why would he blushed asking about it. It was true that it was a personal question but nothing was embarrassing about it, wasn’t it? He felt Madara’s chakra for good measure and the man felt a little nervous. Why? Let’s analyze the situation: he was alone in the clan head’s office, they had had a pleasant conversation until then. Madara had asked him an inoffensive personal question and he was feeling nervous about it. If he had to guess the man was truly trying to get to know him better in a friendly manner. There did not seem to be any ulterior motive behind that. Which would mean that maybe the man was extending a metaphorical olive branch to become closer. If he was reading this correctly, the man in front of him wanted them to stretch their relationship outside their connection through Izuna. It was a pleasant idea. He had found Madara fascinating and being able to get to know him better and even if time allowed it become friends, would be a very good experience.

The only thing that made him paused was his brother. Madara was Hashirama’s first friend outside his brothers and that had marked him. The Uchiha held a very special place in his brother’s heart. And having the opportunity to start a friendship with the man, to get to know him as he was now, it felt a little like betraying his brother. Like he was given an opportunity it should have been Anija’s. But still, he could not put his life on hold for his brother. And if this relationship with Madara allowed him to bring his brother closer to his dream, well that was just a bonus.

So Tobirama let himself relax a little bit more, not dropping his mask completely. But if the Uchiha was starting that conversation by wanting to get to know him, the least he could do was allow himself to show a little bit more emotion.

“Well, I enjoy greatly grooming Kaiya and Minori,” he said smiling to himself “ I got used to doing it when they were so small they could not do it themselves. And it does help me relax my mind” He looked at Madara whose chakra was starting to feel like excitement and a bit of happiness and Tobirama could not help but gave him a tiny smile. That kind of chakra felt good “They are my summons. The ones I took care of at the beginning” Madara nodded. “I also enjoy watching water dancing artists” Madara look confused at that.

“Water dancing artists?” the Clan head asked.

“Yes, they are from Uzu. They are dancers that use water to accompany their movements. Every full moon at Whirpoll, they would perform at the Ocean theater.” Tobirama explained, “It is an amphitheater whose stands look towards the sea and the stage is the water of the ocean.” Madara looked like he was trying to imagine it “And these dancers move with the water they manipulate and it is truly beautiful. And not just because of how incredible is to see, because they danced at night under the moon light. But because of how their chakra felt. I discovered it when I still could hardly see. And Daisuke-kun, the other apprentice of my sensei,” Madara nodded, remembering that he had been mention before “brought me to the exhibition. And it felt soothing and hypnotic. The movements and with how much delicacy they make the water dance around them is like a balm of cold and relaxing sensations.”

“That sounds incredible,” Madara said and Tobirama nodded.

“It is,” the albino said smiling “Every time I can go to Uzu, Daisuke brings me there”

“You sound close,” Madara said and Tobirama thought about it.

“Yes, I supposed we are. We became very good friends when I went to study there” Tobirama said and then he smiled with a tiny smirk “and then we became some first for each other. Also, he was the one that had to hold me while my sensei was restoring my sight. You don’t go through that together without getting close” Madara nodded.

“Don’t answer if you don’t want to. But are you together now?” Madara’s question took Tobirama by surprise but he found himself not minding it at all. He almost felt the necessity of answering.

“Not really. We work better as friends and also the distance made it impossible to have any romantic relationship” Tobirama answered “After all, Butsuma only allowed me to be in Uzu to learn, and then he would take me again. And when he died I had to spent so much time helping manage the clan that I did not have time to go to visit him. It’s been years since I saw him”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Madara said and Tobirama shrug

“I’m not really,” Tobirama said with a tiny smile. “We write to each other whenever we can and I think he had found his other half in a very spitfire girl he met at the Land of Iron. If the last letter is anything to go by, he is very smitten with her.”Tobirama said and Madara smiled at him. However, the albino had the sudden need to change the flow of the conversation. “And what about you Madara-sama? What hobbies do you have?” The change took the Uchiha by surprise but not by much.

“Well,” Madara said “I like falconry” he then sounded amused “and to bathe in the blood of my enemies, it seems” Tobirama could not help but laugh a little at that and Madara snorted with him.

“I heard is good for the skin, ”Tobirama said and Madara joined him in the laugher. “And how many raptors do you have?” Tobirama asked when both had stopped.

“Five, I could show them to you someday if you want to. They are in the…” Madara suddenly paused talking and Tobirama got tensed and listened to his senses. What had happened? And suddenly he felt spikes of chakra and hurried movements at the Medical Wind. “Did you felt that?” Madara asked and Tobirama nodded.

“Yes, I think something is wrong,” Tobirama said.

Madara did not need anything more. He got up from his chair and asked Tobirama to followed him. They run to the Medical wing to see what was the problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to specify that Tobirama is not putting our poor Madara in the Friendzone, it is just that he can not imagine that Madara's intentions and he just thinks he wants them to become friends. Do not worry, that time will come hehe.
> 
> Also, I don't know if you see what I did there talking about transplanting eyes between persons of the same clan, but Madara is not going to forget about it hehe.
> 
> So, Thanks for reading  
> I love to see your kudos and read your comments!


	12. Chapter 11: Madara's pleasant bewilderment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... I do have a tiny present at the end of this chapter xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!! thanks for those lovely comments and kudos. They are awesome and they make me smile every time I get their notification in my email.  
> Thanks!!
> 
> I hope that you had a good weekend ^.^
> 
> Here is the new Chapter. I hope you like it !!

Madara was sitting in the Council chambers looking at Sakura talking. He was simply amazed. He knew the woman got guts. But damn… she was scary. He had said close to ten words before he had open the floor for her. And since then she was getting things done so fast he was considering letting her deal with all his Council problems. Now, that was a thought… She was a very bright and intelligent person and he could use someone like her to help him deal with the clan. She was a medic-nin, had some investigation projects going on, and also a family to take care ofm so she did not have much time left. But he could just name her a Counselor. It was more of an honorific title since he had given more power to the Common Council in hopes that the tyranny of the Elder Council would come to an end. But at least he would make everyone know that he valued her counsel.

Giving more power to the Common Council had been a decision he had not made lightly. He had started to see that the Elder Council almost held as much power as the Clan Head and if they wanted they would continue the war until they were the only ones standing. Which did not sit well with his dream of peace. So, he had taken what he could from them, and some power for himself and gave it to the Common Council. That way he had held again the most powerful position in the clan and had put the Common Council above the Elders. It has been difficult but they had forced his hand when they had refused to end the child hunts and so he had put his foot down. They still had some power, that was why they had to go to them about Tobirama’s arrival in the compound. But even then it had been a mere formality so they would not try to go against the decision.

Since the power change, Madara, in a gesture of goodwill, had relied on the Common Council for almost everything. So the positions of Counselors of the Clan Head was a title that did not hold much power or work. But those who had it were respected inside of the clan because they were those Madara listen carefully.

However, he could not give the title to her just because he suddenly realized she was an incredible, intelligent, and competent member of his clan. She would have to “earn” it. But he was sure that her team would find the cure to the Bulge’s illness soon. So, he was not very worried about not finding reasons enough. But he also would need to find the correct one, so she would accept it and…

Izuna touched his shoulder interrupting his line of thought and Madara turned to look at him. His brother was grinning very brightly, almost laughing, and pointed with his chin towards one of the Elders, which were present in the chambers. Madara decided that he should go back to listening to what was happening.

“I don’t think you are in the right to ask for what you are demanding” Elder Mosu was saying and Sakura’s only reaction was to raise one brow “Leaving a Senju roamed free through our Compound is madness, think of those who can not defend themselves against him. What about the children?” That last statement was met with so many snorts from the parents of said children that Madara had to suppress a laugh.

That elder was trying to gain the sympathy of the Clan by implying that the children must be protected against the White Demon of the Senju. When the reality of the things was that the albino could not say no to a kid to save his life. He was starting to think that poor Tobirama was the one that had to be protected against the children. Not the other way around. And it seemed that his fellow Uchihas thought along those lines.

If the situation was not so tense he would have pointed out that no one except probably Izuna and himself, and maybe Hikaku if he was at his top, were a match for Tobirama. But well, he hoped that they knew that. They were not that stupid, were they?

“I’m petitioning for Tobirama-sama's complete release of his chakra because I’m only thinking on those who can not defend themselves, Mosu-sama” Sakura said as if the Elder was stupid. Mosu was going to talk again but Sakura was done and talk over him “Let’s be honest here Mosu-sama.” Sakura said in a tone that demanded attention and denoted that she was done playing around with pretty words “The only reason you are so against this release is that you can not see him as anything other than your son’s murder.” After that statement there was a sepulchral silence in the chamber “well, let me tell you something, Tobirama-sama had shown nothing but genuine kindness towards all of us. He had not held anyone responsible for the wrongs we did to his family. He had not treated Eiji-san or his kids differently because he killed one of his students. He had not treated Aimi-chan differently because she killed his aunt. And he certainly had not treated Tajima-sama differently because he killed his father. He knows something that you surprisingly have forgotten. We are at war.” The whole room breathed expectancy to see what would happen next “And we kill to survive” Sakura said more relax “And here, because of Amaterasu will, we are trying to build something new that does not involve the end of the lives of those we love, and we only had to start by trusting the Erabareshimono of our Clan Heir. Izuna-sama had fought for this clan since he could walk and is so loyal to us that he spent more than ten years away from his Erabareshimono. Those of you who had an Eraba know that it is almost painful to do that. And all of this, without taking into account that because of the restrictions that we have imposed on Tobirama-sama, our own Clan heir has his chakra still sealed.” There were nods among the people in the council and Madara smiled. She was getting everyone on her side “And the only reason I’m petitioning for the release is so he can help in the investigation of an illness that had taken too many kunoichis already.” Sakura said after having repeat that thousand of time before “So the way that I see it is that you are putting you own resentment and personal vendetta before the good of the clan. Which makes you unsuitable for a position in this Council by law” The Elder tensed all the muscle on his body and Madara opened his eyes like plates. If she got enough votes they could destitute Mosu-sama from his position as Council member and that would be an incredible feat. “So, Mosu-sama, do you really have anything to say against my petition?” Madara smiled, she was giving him an out. That was good.

While he would have loved to see the elder being kicked out of the Council, in the end, it would have caused more problems than good. The man would have been bitter and he would have tried something stupid that would have had the potential to be dangerous.

“Your wise words made me see it from a new perspective Sakura-san,” The elder said carefully after looking around and seeing that he would not find any help among the clan. Sakura nodded and Izuna snorted beside him.

“That was almost better than seeing Tobi dealing with the Diamiyo courtesans” Izuna whispered at his ear “she is almost as good as him” Madara smiled to himself. That would be interesting to see. He wondered how much Tobirama would have to deal with if they were able to create a peace strong enough to build a village. And how much he would be able to see. He was sure it would be hilarious to see Tobirama deal with people’s nonsense.

“I’m happy to hear that Mosu-sama,” Sakura said smiling politely. “Anyone else had something against my petition?” no one dared to say anything more “Well, so let’s vote”

Almost every single hand raised in agreement. A lot of those Uchiha voting in favor would have been a surprise the day before. However, after what happened during Aimi’s labor and what Tobirama had done… well it was safe to say that there was no doubt in anyone’s mind about the true intentions of the albino…

* * *

THE AFTERNOON BEFORE

_Madara and Tobirama had arrived at the hospital wing in time to see one of the apprentices running to get him. It seemed that Aimi’s child had had the umbilical cord around his neck and while Daiki was doing everything he could to keep it from breaking the neck of the unborn while the mother pushed, the procedure demanded a lot of chakra and concentration. The incredible thing about the situation was that the young head medic had come with the idea of creating a ring of protective chakra around the neck of the child when he had found out about the problem. However, it was something new that he had never done before and his chakra was draining fast. It was a matter of seconds before he would collapse. Sakura was assisting two apprentices with the control of the contraptions and even if she was to aid her fellow medic she would have chakra for a couple of more seconds, so she was stuck not being able to help._

_Madara activated the sharingan to analyze the situation and run towards the medic to lend him all of his chakra if necessary. The medic had breathed again when he had felt the infused of chakra entered his body, but his lack of control over the technique made them doubt if all of their Clan head’s chakra would be enough._

_Tobirama had been silent all the time by his side. Until he suddenly disappeared. He went towards one of the tables that were in the back, took a paper and some writing utensils, and started to scrawl._

_When the head of the baby was out, other medic-nin rapidly cut the cordon that was around the neck and both Madara and the head medic-nin were able to breathe again. He even collapsed a little on Madara’s arms and the Clan Head help him up as the other medics took the child the rest of the way out. The baby cried out loud and clear and all of them breathed easier._

_However, Tobirama did not give them time to rest. He appeared out of nowhere and presented them both with two pills each. Madara realized that they were the pills he had seen him consuming the night he had to save Izuna, the pills that had restored a little of his chakra._

_“No time to rest. I can barely feel the chakra of the second child” Tobirama said quickly without formalities. Madara took the two pills and the medic-nin, trusting his Clan Head, did the same._

_Madara had felt almost instantly better. He was not completely restored by much. But it was better than before. While both men were amazed by the pills Tobirama had put a paper with a seal below the cervix of the mother and one over the big abdomen. Tobirama had looked at the woman asking permission, but Aimi must have felt that her baby was also barely alive because she just had said “please”. It was then when Tobirama had touched the inner part of his wrist with opposite fingers, where the sealed shackles were and they fell to the floor with a muffled sound. He did not pay them any mind before he put both hands on her stomach and they began to glow._

_A couple of deep breaths later, when another contraption arrived, Madara could finally felt the weak pulse of the baby that had yet to come out. He looked at Tobirama completely amazed. He could not imagine for the life of him what the man was doing but it was working. If he had admitted less than a week prior that he had a crush on the man, he could safely say at that moment that he was smitten. He truly did not have words to express it. Because the amazing man in front of him was going against the rules that kept him safe just to help bring another Uchiha to this world. That was…_

_“Madara” Tobirama’s voice interrupted his line of thought. The man looked toward the albino “I need you to infuse chakra in the seal I put under Aimi-san. Just infuse chakra, like you were doing with Daiki-san” Madara nodded and did as he was told._

_Soon enough Madara felt Aimi recover some energy and she started to push with more force. After that, it did not take much longer for the second baby to be born. The baby did not cry, but he breathed and reacted to the outside world which was enough._

_Madara had kept infusing chakra until Tobirama had asked him to stop. Which was around the time Aimi had recovered a little of color and was holding her sons, crying of relief. Tobirama had sat next to where Madara had collapsed, and Daiki didn’t take long to follow and sat at Madara’s other side. That had been exhausting and they hadn’t even been the ones having to push the babies out. Madara look at Aimi’s wondering how the woman was still conscious._

_Sometime later Sakura had arrived with three glasses that by the smell of it they were warm milk with honey and water. To help alleviate any signs of chakra exhaustion. The three of them thanked her and she just smiled and thank them for their hard work. She did the same thing for every member of the medic team._

_Daiki got up no long after that because there was still work to do. By that time, Aimi was sleeping and the babies were safely wrapped in warm blankets and resting in the cribs being watched closely by one of the medics._

_Madara and Tobirama were out of the way of the medic’s work, so he relaxed and turned towards the albino._

_“How did you do that?” Tobirama, who was watching the cribs very concentrated turned to look at him with those red pale eyes that seemed to held the power to read souls._

_“While studying, I came upon the information on how the soul is bound to the human body,” Tobirama said quietly and Madara remembered when Izuna told him about the Edo Tensei, how the man had come to study body and soul almost to perfection “Aoi-kun” that was the name of the baby that Tobirama had help delivered “was barely holding on. I could feel it because of his chakra. He was very close to losing the energy he needed to keep his soul attached to his body.” Madara nodded letting him know he was following “It is still a mystery how the energy that holds the soul is given or even form. I only know that mothers can do that to their unborn child. However, once the water breaks, they stop that function because the babies are supposed to be ready.” Tobirama had gone back to observed Aimi and the babies, so Madara made an affirmative sound to let him know he understood “I modified a seal I already had, so it would make Aimi’s body trigger that function again. However, I did not know what it would do to her body. That was what your seal was for. I feared that if I made Aimi’s body started the process again it would drain her of her own chakra. You gave her yours a little modify so her body could rapidly assimilate it and not drain the energy.” Tobirama said._

_“That was why she felt stronger after I started to use the seal. She did not have to use her own anymore” Madara said and Tobirama smiled a little at him and nodded._

_“Yes, and also that you were pouring so much chakra in her that you gave her a boost,” Tobirama said still smiling and Madara blushed a little._

_“I’m glad I could help” the Clan Head finally said and Tobirama nodded._

_“I am too,” the albino said before getting up and walking to the other side of Aimi’s bed and crouching down to take the shackles._

_However, when he got up Aimi took his elbow. Both men were startled at the movement as they believed her to be asleep._

_“Tobirama-sama,” the woman said in a very tired voice “I…” Tobirama put his free hand on hers._

_“You heard what I just said” He whispered to her and the woman nodded. “I’m sorry”_

_“I was ready to die for him” The woman replied. “Thank you”_

_“Please. Do not thank me for assisting in almost killing you” Tobirama said and the woman smiled._

_“It was for saving my baby” Tobirama smiled a little at that and nodded “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you”._

_“You don’t have to. Just let me check on him until we are sure he is completely ok” Tobirama said quietly and the woman nodded before succumbing back to sleep._

_The albino put her hand inside the covers and made sure she was in a comfortable position before he went back to Madara. He silently gave him the shackles before giving him access to his wrist. The Clan Head looked up towards the albino before he did as asked a little resigned. He really did not want to put them back on._

_“You seemed a little uncomfortable back there” Madara commented while he was putting the things on and Tobirama tensed before relaxing._

_“If I had done something wrong she would have died with no choice in the matter,” Tobirama said and he then sat down next to Madara “I’m aware that when things must be done quickly I tend to forget some basic… consideration?” Tobirama seemed to think about what he was going to say before talking again “Under pressure, I do what is needed to be done. However, I have to be reminded a lot of times that, some of those things are not moral. But I just… I have always thought that it is more important to be fast and efficient than moral. Izuna helped me see it the other way around. But at times like this when under pressure I don’t have time to think about morality… I find more flaws than advantages in my course of action” Tobirama ended and Madara really was not sure what he was supposed to say to that. In the end, he put one hand on the other man's knee. When the Senju turned to look at him he just smiled._

_“Well, let me tell you. That this time there were no flaws Tobirama-sama” the clan head said and the albino seemed surprised “What you did was perfect, and I thank you for it.” Tobirama seemed to considered carefully those words before letting a small smile grace his lips and nod._

_“Thank you Madara-sama,” Tobirama said and Madara did not know what made him said what he said next but he did not regret it._

_“Madara, just call me Madara” Tobirama stared at him a little startled before he nodded._

_“Only if you called me Tobirama” the albino answered and Madara could not help but smile and nodded._

_“Of course, Tobirama”_

* * *

BACK TO THE PRESENT

The official version of what had happened was that Daiki-san had delivered the babies safely thanks to his quick thinking and his incredible chakra control. Which it was not a lie, but they had kept quiet about the second delivery. However, Tobirama breaking his chakra seals and saving one of Aimi’s babies had traveled as a secret in the wind and had reached the ears of the still reluctant families inside the Clan. And a day after, the result was that almost every Uchiha was freely agreeing to release Tobirama. There was no doubt, except for some of them, that it was an absolute majority.

Madara smiled and looked at Izuna who was ready to jump out of his seat and fly to his Eraba and finally released him. But they were not done yet. They had to count down the votes and take care of a couple of more little problems inside the Clan before they could end the Common Council.

When they were finally able to exit the room and go home to inform the albino of the new situation it was already nighttime. His little brother would have run off if he had not caught him by the collar of his clothes and made him stay calmly with him.

Izuna glared at him as he made them advanced between their fellow clanmates until they were able to reach the place where Sakura was standing. Ichika was also there. She had just passed their little girl to Sakura while she was holding the boy. They both turned to look at them when they approached.

“Madara-sama, Izuna-sama,” they both said at the same time doing a tiny bow.

“Sakura-san, Ichika-san” Madara said and Izuna nodded in acknowledgment before the Clan head turned the two of them to fully faced the medic-nin and force Izuna to make a bigger bow “Thank you, Sakura-san. We would have not achieved that without you”. As soon as Izuna heard him he got up and hugged the woman, being careful of the two-year-old.

“Aniki is right, thank you,” He said to her not caring about protocols. He felt Sakura hug him back with one arm.

“You are welcome,” the kunoichi said as Izuna ended the hug still smiling. He stepped a little to the side to let his brother be all formal about it. Without realizing it he had ended up close to Sakura’s wife, who was looking at him in a contemplative manner.

“You have an amazing wife,” Izuna said. Ichika was around his age and they had sometimes played together as children. So they still that small mutual understanding that kids from the same park used to have.

“I know,” Ichika said with a knowing smile “But you brought to the compound a reason for her to keep her away from me” Izuna looked at her a little offended.

“Excuse you. It was your wife the one that decided to approach Tobirama. And now she is keeping him away from me.”Izuna said and the woman just raised one brow.

“I can’t help but remember that it was he the one that mentions the seals,” Ichika said and Izuna glared a little at her.

“I’m sorry, who was the one that lured my Eraba with promises of experiments and pretty things?” Izuna said challenging her.

“Pretty things?” the woman said snorting.

“Yeah, like investigating, like new mysteries to solve, more people to help and all of that.” Izuna said turning to look at Sakura “She went directly where he could not say no. My poor Eraba, bewitched by pretty promises of new things. That wife of yours must be a pretty powerful youkai” The two childhood friends look for a moment at each other and started to laugh startling the baby a little. But he did not cry. He used the momentum to get hold of Izuna’s hair “Auch, auch, auch” was the only thing the clan Heir could say as the baby started to laugh at his distress.

“Alright Benjiro,” Ichika said “enough fun at the expense of our poor Clan Heir,” she said releasing Izunas hair and putting the two-year-old on the floor. He could stand on his own two feet, but he rapidly took her mothers kimono in her hands. The child looked at Izuna making grabby hands with his free one and Izuna just stuck out his tongue at him.

Ichika smiled and opened his mouth to say something more but Madara interrupted them, telling both of them that it was time to go. And Izuna, happy to be able to go home and tell Tobirama the good news, said his goodbyes quickly, and run with Madara towards the house. 

When they arrived they found themselves before a scene that made them paused. Tobirama and their father were playing Shogi, which had become a common occurrence during the last month. However, the weird thing about the scene was that his father was laughing very loudly and Tobirama was looking resigned. 

Izuna, that was not going to be deterred because of something like that, took his shoes off and run until he was close to his friend and sat beside him. He had learned to no disturbed too much the albino’s shogi matches.

“Ey, Tobi” Izuna said and Tobirama turned to look at him and smiled a little. Then he turned towards his father “Otosan, you seemed in good spirits” Tobirama snorted a little as Madara reached the little group.

“Oh, yes I am. It has been a very enjoyable afternoon.” Tajima said calming down and greeting both of his sons.

“Otosan” Madara said before turning towards the albino “Tobirama”

“Madara,” The albino said with a complacent smile. Tajima moved his head to the sides a couple of times at the interaction before smiling.

“How was the Council?” the former clan head asked.

“Oh, oh!” Izuna said almost screaming, “They finally agree to take those stupid shackles off Tobi!” both men looked surprised at that. Well, Tobirama was way more surprised than their father. But the old fox tended to know everything so…

“Under what conditions?” Tobirama asked and this time it was Madara the one that answered.

“As long as the cease of fire holds and you remain inside the compound you won’t need to use the chakra seals again,” the clan head said looking at the albino, who just nodded, and a quick gesture later he was handing the shackles to Madara. The clan Head could only snort.

“That has been a quite interesting experience. Let’s not do it again” the albino said and Izuna laughed. He then turned to Izuna and did the same with the sealed bracelets that were on his Eraba’s wrist.

“Thanks, Tobi,” Izuna said passing his hand around the place that had been restricted before.

“Let’s have dinner to celebrate it,” Tajima said and the other could not help but agree.

* * *

Sometime after, when it was already a very close night when they were done eating, Tajima asked Madara to walk him home. The clan Head accepted and leave the younger men to clean up after dinner.

When they reached his father's little cottage, the man turned towards him, and breaking the silence that had to accompany them the whole walk, he told him something that Madara could not comprehend for the life of him.

“Madara, have you ever seen what happened when a wolf is raised by foxes?” Tajima asked and Madara looked at him confused. He knew everything his father said or did had a purpose but he did not know where that was going.

“No, I can’t say I have ever seen such a thing” the clan head answered and Tahima just nodded.

“Just think about it son” Tajima just said “and also, think about, what would happen to that wolf if he was to encounter other wolves? Would he fear them as a fox would? Or Would he recognize them as kin?” Madara was getting more and more confused by the second. He did not know what his father was trying to achieve by doing this.

“I’ll think about it Otosan” Madara just said and Tajima smiled, and palmed his son’s face.

“I know you will. Good night Mada-kun,” the man said before getting inside his home.

“Good night Otosan,” Madara said still confused. What was the purpose of that?

* * *

He was still thinking about why his father wanted him to think about wolves and foxes when he arrived home and found Tobirama with his torso exposed and covered in seals, while he was braiding Izunas hair. And his brother had a strange seal on his forehead and looked relaxed and content.

He stopped at the threshold not sure if he should interrupt when Tobirama turned to look at him and blushed a little.

“Madara,” the albino said sounding a little embarrassed and Izuna opened one eye to look at his brother “Sorry for the indecency. But Izuna insisted to do this here.” Madara had seen and heard enough confusing things for the day so he just blinked a couple of times.

“What are you two doing exactly?” Madara asked sounding curious as he entered the inside garden where the two were. The Clan head would have lied if he would have said that he did not want to stay there. Because watching Tobirama topless, with those seals going around his body and illuminated by the moonlight, was marvelous.

“Some of the minor seals the Tobi has on his body disappeared when you block his chakra.” Izuna said, “So we were redoing them.”

“And Izuna discovered that I use a couple of seals for my hair.” Tobirama said sounding fond “And he wanted me to do them on him”

“They are awesome Aniki, one of them is so that I won’t have to wash my hair anymore as it would not get dirty,” Izuna said very excitedly and Madara snorted.

“Is what that seal is for?” the clan head asked sitting down close to both of them.

“Yap,” Izuna said and Madara turned back to look at Tobirama and realized that the albino hair was looking more vibrant, cleaner, and shorter than ever. That might be because of the seals.

“I was tired of losing time having to take care of my hair so I draw a couple of seals to keep sociably accepted” the Senju explained, which made sense.

“And now his hair is super soft and always stays in the right position,” Izuna said as Tobirama finished braiding his hair, putting it in a bun, and then drawing a seal.

“And what is that for?” Madara asked curiously.

“This is so his hair would not get tangle” Tobirama explained.

“That must be useful,” the clan head said to himself because he could not tame his hair even if he wanted to.

“You might need this seal too, Aniki,” Izuna said and Madara turned to glare at him, “Your hair already looks like a bindweed” Madara raised one brow and resisted the impulse of throwing him to the Koi Pond, but he could not deny it. “Here I can do it for you” he was going to get up, but Tobirama pushed him down again.

“I’ve told you to stay still until the seal takes” Tobirama reprimanded him and Izuna pouted.

“But we need to do something with Anikis hair, his own falcons are going to start nesting on his hair,” the clan heir said, and before Madara could protest Tobirama talked.

“Just don’t move” and then the albino turned to Madara “But I can do it for you if you want” Madara was so startled at the offer that he stayed silent for a couple of seconds trying to process the idea that Tobirama had offered to braid his hair and paint a seal on top of him… forget the second part. Tobirama was going to touch his hair… Well, that probably would be a very enjoyable idea and he could not let it pass.

“I would not mind,” Madara said and Tobirama grinned a little.

“Perfect, please turn around” Madara did as he was asked to, and…

Tobiramas fingers were suddenly on his head. They were just touching and feeling his mane from top to bottom before they reached the ends of his hair. There was a tiny feeling of chakra, but just lightly.

“Your hair is way denser than Izuna’s, we might need to do more than one braid” Tobirama said and Madara just nodded.

What followed was an incredibly pleasant experience. In which Tobirama started to first untangle his hair from bottom to top. Always being careful not to pull very hard. The feeling of his hair being touched was such a relaxing and good experienced that at some point he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the experience.

He did not know how long he stayed like that, but when those fingers and the comb reached his scalp he was very closed to sightly moaning. Because damn, the man knew how to move those fingers. He thanked that his brother at some point had fallen asleep waiting for Tobirama to finish because he would not have lived it down if something had happened.

“I’m going to start braiding” Tobirama whispered a little too close to his ear and Madara turned towards the albino and… yeah, he was closer than expected. The man looked relax and had a tiny smiled on his lips. Madara could only nod before he felt Tobirama start to manipulate his hair this time without the comb, just his finger, scraping his scalp and tugging locks of hair lightly. He really has forgotten how good it felt to have his hair being touched.

He let himself close his eyes again and enjoy the feeling. He loosed track of time and when Tobirama was finally done he was considering just falling asleep beside his brother. And with little luck, he would end up on Tobirama’s lap. Now that was a good thought.

“Madara,” Tobirama said his name, whispering again and the Clan Head had to swallow with how beautiful it sounded said like that. When he turned to look at him the albino had a tiny playful smile on him “It’s done” Tobirama kept staring at him and Madara got a little nervous as to why the albino seemed a little more playful than he had ever been before. And it was then that he realized that the man was such a good sensor that he could feel emotions and he might have felt what he was doing to him. How Madara had felt, first a little aroused at seeing topples, and then relax, content and so good as he brushed his hair and then braided it.

Madara blushed at that and Tobirama smiled a little more brightly. As if he knew what he was thinking. He looked at him for a couple of more seconds before doing a sightly bow and turning towards Izuna.

Madara observed the man took his little brother in his arms before he turned back to him still smiling.

“Leave the braids until tomorrow morning for the seal to take effect,” the albino said and then started to walk towards Izuna's room. However, he had to exit through the door that was behind Madara. And when the man was again close to him…

“Good night Madara,” he said whispering in a way that made the clan head shiver a little.

“Good night” he was able to say when the albino had just reached the threshold “Tobirama.” He said to himself not believing what had just happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, Tobi is getting with the program. Now our baby is going to have all his chakra restore and unseal since he arrived for the first time at the Uchiha compound... what things are going to change??? hehehe ^.^
> 
> Well, I think that you're going to like what I have in mind for the next chapter ^.^
> 
> I hope you have an awesome week and I would love to read what you thought of the chapter and to see your kudos hehe
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 12: Tobirama’s quick adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communications start hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope everyone is doing fine and you are staying safe!!  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and the awesome comments you left for me
> 
> Also, I have to warn you because I did something I thought I would have never done and it was to modify a chapter once published... However, it seemed that I forgot that Izuna also did have shackles that were suppressing his chakra and in the last chapter I did not take them from him xD. So I just modify a couple of lines to have that done. It is not a big change and it does not disturb the story. But just so you know ^.^
> 
> I also have taken the decision of changing my first idea of doing this whole fic from Madara's point of view because I have realized that I need to write both sides of this relationship so I'm going to start jumping between Madara's and Tobirama's point of view as I need.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter!!

Tobirama opened his eyes feeling warm and cozy. And for the first time, he was not with Izuna. He smiled, turned around, and hug a little to himself the body that was to his right. The body that was left at his back moved to nuzzled his nape before sticking out a tongue and starting to lick his neck and face. Tobirama laughed a little while using one hand to take the big head of Minori to make him stop licking him. The snow leopard decided then to lay on his sister and him.

The movement caused the animal that Tobirama was using as a pillow to growl and that woke up the kittens that were at the ninja’s feet. The little devils started to move as if they had not been asleep seconds before and rapidly reached Tobirama’s chest. Because he was facings his side, the only way to get there was by walking over Kaiya, the leopard the albino was hugging. That also woke her up. And less than two heartbeats later, when he was already petting all the kittens he felt another huge body roll to cover his back, the kittens’ father.

Tobirama could not stop smiling. He might have felt safe and warm at the Uchiha Compound, but he had missed the Pride dearly and at that moment he could not help but feel very happy at finally being surrounded again by his summons.

He looked around realizing that it was still nighttime, but by how cold the air felt outside his life-blanket, it was very close to sunrise. Still, it was strange for him to wake up that early without being disturbed. However, he did not have to look around much to look for what had woke him up, as he heard a low and high pitch growl to his right where he could see Kuro-hime. She and her sister, Koko-hime were two tiny snow leopards with melanism, and because of their color, they were perfect for infiltration missions (and also to send messages to his brother when he did not want the council to notice).

Tobirama sat up, making a great effort to get all the felines off his chest without harming anyone, and made a gesture to Kuro-hime to get closer. The snow leopard jumped on Minori’s head, which had ended up on his lap, and smiled at him. The snow leopard being used as a table growled a little but did not move.

“Nice to see you so soon Kuro-hime,” Tobirama said with a tiny bow. “Did you find any problem?” the small feline looked a little offended at that.

“Of course not,” she said before offering him the paw that had a scroll attached to it. As soon as the albino had the paper in his hands the pups started to gather around Kuro-hime and asked to be pet.

Tobirama did as demanded with one hand while he opened the letter with the other one. That same night, before going to sleep, he had summoned his snow leopards to tell them why he had been so long without calling or visit them, and then he had used the two little himes to send messages to his clan.

He had done so as soon as he had been able, because he knew something was going on. Hashirama had not written, not even once, to ask about his whereabouts. Which all in all, was strange. He knew his brother tend to forget things, but he was not that forgetful. So he had been feeling his brother’s chakra as much as he had been able, and he had been fine. Well, he had felt very stressed for the first month and a half and had spent some sleepless nights at the office. But he was in good health. So he could not imagine what had happened. He had also written to Nobuo and to Touka to see how things were going.

His letter to his brother had said:

> _Hashirama,_
> 
> _Dear brother, I hope this letter finds you in good health._
> 
> _I am writing to you because the Uchihas had deemed me trustworthy enough to release my chakra. Do not worry, the cease-fire will still hold as long as I don’t exit the Uchiha Compound. However, I find myself a little worried about your lack of communication with the Uchihas. While I understand that I’m not a cause of worry to you, I thought you would keep open communication with the Clan Head, Uchiha Madara. You always talked about him as a dear friend and I thought you would use this opportunity to mend things._
> 
> _Please, let me know if anything is worrying you or you need help with._
> 
> _Tobirama_

And here was his brother replay:

> _Tobirama,_
> 
> _My dear brother, I am well and happy to hear from you. Not having you here was a huge readjustment. So I have more work than usual, but nothing I can not do. I hope you are well too._
> 
> _I am glad that the Uchihas are allowing you to use your chakra. I can not imagine what must have happened for this to take place, but this is good news. However, your letter does worry me. I have written to Madara a couple of times. But, none of my letters have been answered. The only news we have received since you and I last see each other had been the official reports from the Common Council of the Uchiha Clan about the updates of your imprisonment._
> 
> _As there seems to be no problem with the letter send from there, I will investigate the matter here and keep you updated. However, next time, I would like to send a letter to Madara through your summons to make sure there is no problem._
> 
> _I have also taken into consideration your idea of approaching the Uzumaki Clan about the marriage-alliance._
> 
> _Please, take care of yourself, I might not need to worry about you but still do._
> 
> _Hashirama._

Tobirama blinked a couple of times trying to process everything. If he did not know better, he would have thought that the letter had not been written by his brother. However, he also knew Hashirama tended to express himself better when he had time to think and meditate. He was just too impulsive half of the time. He remembered this one time he had a crush on the daughter of the Inuzuka’s Clan Head, that had come to sign a treaty with their father. Hashirama had not been able to say one single word to her. He had been frustrated for days because he could not tell her how he felt; so Tobirama had asked him to write down what he wanted to say. In the end, he had written a beautiful letter that had reflected what the Clan heir had wanted to say.

So, here he was, being the first time that he had written a letter to his brother (the only time they needed to communicate by letter was to give an order or to send reports), and he was a little shocked about the tone of the letter. He knew Hashirama and he had a problem communicating with each other. He remembered Hashirama too much of his father, and he got frustrated a lot of time with Hashirama's attitude towards things. So in the end they had almost stopped communicating unless they had to discuss Clan matters. Which was what had hurt the most. It was like he had slowly lost the last brother he had alive. The last close family. And, he had to admit that he had not tried to mend bridges in fear of getting hurt. He did not want to try to approach his brother to realize he truly viewed him as the weapon their father forged. He was afraid of seen what Hashira thought of him. And also he had been busy. So having to do a lot of things combine with not wanting to approach the topic had made both brothers grew apart.

However, there, reading the letter. Hashirama sounded closer than what he had felt in years. That last sentence… Tobirama passed a finger over the “ _but still do.”_ and a drop of water fell on the letter. The albino looked up towards the ceiling, but there was no leak. He then felt Kuro put one paw on his chest and as he looked down towards her, she licked his cheek.

“Everything alright pup?” the huge snow leopard, that he had previously used as a pillow, asked. She was the mother of the kittens.

Tobirama then realized that he had a knot in his throat and his eyes were wet. How could something so mundane and insignificant as a couple of words made him cry? He had not done so for a long time. But the tiny details of that letter were saying things he did not think his brother would want to say to him. Like the “ _My_ ” in front of _brother_ ; like “ _happy to hear from you_ ”; like the last sentence…

Tobirama cleared his throat and took the water from his eyes before he smiled back at the small part of the Pride.

“Everything is fine. I was just not expecting such a response” Tobirama said and the huge cat nodded.

“Hashirama-sama seemed very happy to see me,” Kuro-hime said after she had read a couple of lines when Tobirama was composing himself. It was not that he did not want them to see him cry. It was just that he did not want to cry over something as ridiculous as that (even if he could hear a tiny voice in his head that sounded like Izuna saying that it was not ridiculous). Tobirama just smiled a little at her a nodded once.

When he was able to get himself under control he decided to focus on the most important matter at hand. There was someone that was interfering with the communication between clans. His brother could be right about being a Senju problem. After all, there were a lot of them that were against the peace and look down on Hashirama's insistence that Madara would eventually listen because they were friends. The Elders, for example. Hashirana had taken away all their power as soon as he was made Clan Head. Going as far as eliminating the Elder Council and relegating them to mere consultants and scandalmongers. Tobirama had advised him against it because that would only leave experience resented old shinobi with too much free time in their hands to plot. But his brother had not listened to him. At least not that time. However when he had asked him to kill all the shinobis that had participated voluntarily in the child hunts he had not even bat an eye. Sometimes he wondered how his brother’s mind worked.

So it could perfectly be a problem on the Senju’s end. However, it could also be a problem within the Uchihas. He knew some people still did not approve of him. And because messenger birds could perfectly be passed as an innocuous report from the border patrols those messages could have been lost. He would have to talk to Madara about that latter.

Oh, Madara. He snorted a little to himself while putting both hands in front of his face feeling a little embarrassed. Oh, Kami. What had he done?... Oh, my. In his defense, he had been a little high last night.

A couple of years back he had come across a very interesting study of sensors. It talked about their abilities, the ranges, how to train the skill, and also about the consequences of suppressing the chakra of a sensor. It seemed that when a big percentage of the chakra of a sensor was blocked for long periods of time, consequences appeared. When the suppression of the chakra did not make any damages, sensors tended to try to still sense even unconsciously; so when the chakra was released they could feel some degree of pain. But, that could be adjusted with some deep breaths in a matter of a couple of heartbeats. However, even if a sensor could adapt their body to not feel pain, it was still too much feelings and information after being so long without it. So the sensor tended to get an overdose on it, on the sensations and feelings around them. Sensors with little range or sensitivity usually just spent that period being a little happier or sadder than usual. However, the bigger the range and sensing abilities the stronger the high. And Tobirama thanked Kami that he had been only partially suppressed or last night would have been very different. Because when a sensor was said to be high on feelings of other’s people chakra, they tended to be more in tune with the emotions around them and to act upon them. When Tobirama had read about that for the first time, he had finally found an explanation as to why he had broken down in Izuna’s arms all those years ago. Why he suddenly felt that he could let go with someone when that someone had been his enemy. He had spent almost two months with a second skin blocking his chakra and the night before he had taken it for the first time. So being able to feel the worry and the willingness to help from the boy, well… he had let himself be taken care of. And even if he thought it was embarrassing to lose that much control over himself, he could not be more grateful that happened. Because that was the beginning of the friendship that saved him.

So the night before he had been a little high on feelings, reacting in a positive way to all the emotions around him. He had been feeling the relaxed happiness of the Uchiha family all night, and he had tried to remain as quiet as possible through dinner so they would not notice that he was a little “happier” than usual. And then there were just Izuna and himself, at the house, so when they had decided to redo the rest of his seals, he had thought nothing of the fact that he needed to take off the top part of his yukata.

And when Madara had arrived, he had realized his mistake, but then the man had felt aroused and a little nervous while looking at him. And Tobirama had felt bold and daring. But he had remained silent in hopes, no one would notice.

But it did seemed that Kami had not been on his side because Madara had decided to stay. And when Izuna had suggested that his brother needed hair seals, he had reached his limit in control. He had stopped Izuna from doing his brother's hair because he had not been able to help himself.

When Madara had first stented the olive branch between them to become friends. Even if he had his doubts, he had been happy to take it. He had come to realize that the Clan Head was an extraordinary man and a protector. He was not afraid to get his hands dirty, to help each one of his clan members no matter what, to take time to make sure everything was alright. He was also an amazing brother and a good listener. All those qualities, which should be the norm in every leader, were rare. Madara was a man that did not care about his pride or his reputation, only about those who were his to protect. Even Izuna had said so once to him when he had to explain what an Eraba was to him. He had asked him if Madara and Hashirama were Erabas and Izuna had said:

_“It’s very difficult to know. But I will be surprised if that were to happen” Tobirama had raised his brows in silent question “My brother feels so strongly about the clan that if he was to have an Eraba it would be the whole clan. As we are his to protect”_

That had surprised him a lot at a time. Because the idea he had had of a leader was that the clan members were his to command. However, Madara had surpassed all expectations and become the protector. Something he had always tried to be. However, his father had forged him as a sword for so many years, that he did not know how to turn himself into the shield. So he admired the man greatly for that.

And on top of that, the man was very intelligent; and allow him to keep up with Tobirama. Which was really the albino’s Achilles talon. He had heard once Izuna said as a joke that he was mind-sexual. That he did was only attracted to people's minds. Which was very much true. He had never cared about aspect or gender. For him, men and women were the same. The only difference between them was their role in the reproductive aspect of the species. And he had felt attraction towards both men and female because their minds had been brilliant. 

However, there was a second factor that also attracted Tobirama, and that was kindness. And that was the reason that his relationships had never been long. People tended to have a lot of intelligence or kindness, but not both of them. Daisuke had had a huge heart, but in the end, he had not been able to keep up with him, and sadly Tobirama had lost interest. Which had been a good thing because he realized Daisuke had not been in love with him either. One other time when he had gone to visit his mother’s clan, he had found this amazing woman, intelligent to the point of almost scaring him. Aiya was her name. However, in the end, he had realized she had a cruel side that he could not get over it and he had ended things between them. 

However, here, Madara had a type of kindness in his heart that had warmed Tobirama and was truly what had made him trust him to become friends. So he could not deny that Madara was his type. He might have not looked the part, because of his reputation as a mindless bloodthirsty warrior and a ruthless Clan Head. And he dressed to battle to keep that rumor alive. But once he got to know him Tobirama could not deny that given time and allowing himself to do so, he could fall for this man very easily.

So when Madara had felt aroused at seeing him, he had reconsidered a lot of things in his mind. He had come to the previous conclusion and suddenly he had wanted to explore that. Madara had first offered his friendship, with no other intentions, even if he seemed like he was attracted to him. Which always surprised Tobirama, because he was always told he was a freak of nature. Not that he believed that anymore, Izuna had beat that out of him; and he had come to realized that he was not bad looking. However, it still surprised him as he was not the norm.

He then decided to analyze him physically and he had to admit to himself that Madara was handsome. His eyes were sometimes guarded, but they smiled on their own when he was close to those he loved. His skin, even if it was light cream, was marked with almost invisible scars that made it look like a patter of the candles. His demeanor and his little bulky form made him look more imposing than any other person in the room which, Tobirama liked a lot. And not in an innocent way. He might have a power kink that he did not know.

So when he had seen the opportunity to pass his hands through his mane he had found himself wanting to do so and he had stopped Izuna. And he had enjoyed himself greatly. He had had the time of his life making the Clan Head react towards him. And he might need to admit that he had taken longer than necessary to apply the seals. But Izuna was already asleep and the Clan Head had not minded at all.

In the end, he had been a little too forward as Madara could have reacted badly towards him. Because, even if the man was feeling everything he was sensing, he might have to acknowledge it yet. But he had just left the Clan Head flushed and aroused which all in all was a win.

Tobirama snorted internally a little. This little vacation had suddenly turned ten times more interesting than before. And now he was curious… if they started to dance around each other? How long until Izuna noticed?... Tobirama smiled more. Oh well… he could tell him, he had nothing to hide… but, where would be the fun of it? Besides, Madara had been the first one to approach him, and he was the one in the dangerous position when it came to Izuna. Well, he could not say he was in the safe zone either. If they started to fool around, he still was Izuna’s brother, the only person on this planet his Eraba felt a deathly protectiveness apart from himself. But he also knew he had different ways to express it. It would certainly be interesting to see.

What to do… what to do…

Well, first he was going to go downstairs and prepare some tea and write a reply to his brother. And then he would see how things would develop.

* * *

> _Hashirama,_
> 
> _My dear brother, I am well, the Uchiha are being extremely kind and good to me._
> 
> _I will address the problem to the Clan Head Uchiha Madara, to let him know about it. He might want to check this side of the communications too._
> 
> _I am glad you considered my offer. However, I find myself worried about the reasons you took this decision. Was it out of necessity because of my absence? I would not want you to resent your future wife because of this._
> 
> _I am also glad to hear you are managing back at the Senju Compound. Do not stress yourself too much and watch your back as I am not there to cover it._
> 
> _Tobirama_

Tobirama finished writing the letter and gave it to Kuro-hime as Madara entered the kitchen. The man seemed a little startled to see him. Like one of the huge reindeer of the Nara’s Forest when he once appeared out of nowhere when he was practicing his transportation seal.

Tobirama, wanting to give the man some time to regain his thoughts, went to do the same ritual they usually did. He got up as the tiny leopard disappeared in a cloud of smoke, poured the tea into Madara’s cup, and passed it to him. Madara accepted it with a silent thank you and he sat at the table as Tobirama went to the window to absorb a little light. Now that he had his seals he could do that at any hour of the day but the familiarity of doing so at the kitchen with Madara was soothing.

The only difference was the snow leopards. Kaiya and Minori had remained with him even if the rest of the Pride had gone back. They were resting at his feet with their eyes close.

Madara was observing him. He could feel his gaze even with his close, but he was not bothered by it. However, unless other days, he decided to open his eyelids and look directly into his eyes. Madara looked surprised but did not turn his gaze away.

Tobirama smiled sightly when Madara cleared his throat a little.

“So, these are your summons?” Madara finally asked and Tobirama nodded.

“This is Kaiya,” he said as the female opened his eyes and look at the Uchiha. She got up to her full height and got closer to Madara.

“Nice to meet you Madara-sama,” she said eyeing him carefully.

“Likewise Kaiya-san” Madara said doing a tiny bow with his head.

“The one sleeping is my brother Minori,” Kaiya said and the other snow leopard raised his head. He looked at the Uchiha nodded and went back to sleep. Kaiya snorted and Tobiram smiled as he got closer to the table and sat in front of Madara.

“You will have to forgive him. He does not like anyone outside the Pride” Tobirama said and Madara nodded.

“Don’t worry, I understand” the Clan Head said and turned to look back at the albino.

“I wrote to Hashirama last night,” Tobirama said handing him the letter his brother had written. However, in a show of respect and trust Madara took it but did not open it. “And this is the answer”

“Something we should be concerned about?” Madara said still looking at Tobirama with the letter in his hand.

“Yes, I wrote to my brother expressing my concern for his lack of contact with you,” the Senju said and Madara nodded at that.

“Yeah, I also thought it was strange.” The Clan Head said nodding once “I believed that he was going to write after the first letter from the Council”.

“I thought he was going to write you the moment he went back to the compound after the negotiations,” Tobirama said smiling to himself and Madara snorted.

“Yeah, that sounds more like him,” The Uchiha said and then turned a little more serious “So, why did he not write? Is there any problem back at the Senju Compound?” Tobirama inhaled once thinking how to say it before nodding.

“Yeah, that’s the problem. He did write you. But the letter did not reach you.” Madara furrowed his brows and looked a little concerned “My brother is sure that the problem is at the Senju Compound as there is a group of people that don’t approve of him and his methods”

“His methods?” Madara asked and Tobiram grimaced a little. “Sorry, Clan’s matter I shouldn’t have asked”

“No, it’s not that,” Tobirama said “It’s just that he took some… extreme… methods to deal with some problems… and they are not good memories,” Tobirama said. “It was difficult” Madara nodded.

“So there is a bunch of angry Senjus that are going to try to sabotage things,” Madara said and Tobirama nodded.

“However, I’m concern that there could be a problem in the communication chain here,” Tobirama said “I’m not implying that there could be traitors. However, I know some people still do not approve of me. Which is understandable” Madara raised one brow at that, but Tobirama did not let him correct him “so I’m concern they could try something” Madara nodded slowly.

“I understand,” the clan head said. “While I’m almost sure there is no problem here, I will investigate the matter for our peace of mind”

“Thank you Madara,” Tobirama said smilinga little.

“Anything more I need to know?” The Clan head asked.

“Oh, yes. My brother would like to start communicating with you through my summons so the communication problem does not occur again.” Tobirama said.

“Oh” that seemed to catch Madara a little by surprise, but then he just nodded “sure. No problem.” However, he felt a little nervous. Hm… that was interesting. Why would Madara feel nervous? Maybe he was concern about…

Puff

Both ninjas look to the window to see a small black snow leopard there. The animal was too small and looked like an overgrown cat more than a predator.

“Koko-hime” Tobirama said “Glad you are back,” he said as the feline got to the table.

“Tobi-kun, glad to be back, your clan are a bunch of idiots,” she said sitting in front of her summoner and given him the paw with two parchments attached.

“I’m well aware of that Koko-hime” the albino said and the cat snorted before she yawned.

“Call me when you have the letters,” she said before disappearing. Tobirama was smiling when he looked back at Madara, who had been observing him.

“Do you mind if I read this?” The albino said to the Uchiha.

“No please go ahead.” At that Tobirama smiled a little at him and proceed to open them.

> _Tobirama-sama,_
> 
> _This letter has found me and my children in perfect health. Thank you for your concern._
> 
> _Everything is fine. There were a couple of problems at the beginning because some Elders accused Hashirama-sama of selling you to the Uchihas and tried to form a coup, but the danger was so small was almost anecdotic._
> 
> _The notes you left were very helpful. Thank you so much for them. I think that then Clan would have succumbed to chaos without them. However, I believe, that as things are now when you come back, you will have less work to do._
> 
> _And yes, you students are doing good. Touka and I had been taking turns helping them and they are improving. Not as much as they would have with you here, but still faster than the other children in the clan._
> 
> _And you can count on me to keep our brother’s back safe. I understand your concern and I also have an eye on the problematic members for you._
> 
> _Thank you again Tobirama-sama, and please stay safe._
> 
> _Nobuo_

“You are smiling,” Madara said and that took the albino by surprise. But it was true he was smiling with his whole face, which was the first time it had happened in front of him. The clan head seemed embarrassed that he had said that out loud “Sorry, I distracted you”

“Do not worry” Tobirama said still smiling “It’s just that Nobuo had written me about my students. And it seems they are doing fine without me”

“You do like to children, do you?” Madara asked “and to teach them”

“Yes,” Tobirama said looking at him in the eyes “Children are the most precious thing this world has. Their innocence and their hunger for knowledge. It’s like I need to protect them from harm.” Tobirama said sounding a little lost in his thoughts. “But in a world like ours, the only way to protect is by teaching how to survive. So I decided to become a sensei and I discovered that I enjoy it greatly.” Madara looked at him between flushed and impressed and because it did not seem like he was going to be able to say anything any time soon, Tobirama smiled at him and look down to read the second letter.

> _Tobirama-kun,_
> 
> _You better be taking care of yourself and keeping that Eraba of yours in his place. ~~I still do not trust him.~~ Well, I do trust him. Just a little. But do not tell that to him._
> 
> _I am good, even if your brother is driving me crazy. Can you believe that the other day he asked three times for the same thing because I was taking too long? You should inform your brother that I can not fly and the time it takes me to do rounds and patrols is the one established not the one he wants. You spoiled him with your sensor abilities and your quick reports._
> 
> _I have an eye on a couple of elders… they do not seem like they are doing much, but no one knows with them. So don’t worry I got that covered._
> 
> _Also, yeah, your kids are perfectly fine. They ask too many questions. How can you stand this? They do not stop talking. Like ever. I think they have started to write all the questions in parchment to ask them to you as soon as you come back… so good luck._
> 
> _Do not worry your pretty little head too much about the things going on here, just make sure to be safe back there, alright?_
> 
> _And if something happens to you I’m going to burn the place to the ground, tell that to your Eraba._
> 
> _Have fun._
> 
> _Touka_

The letter also made him smiled and when he looked up again Madara was flushing a little.

“My students again,” Tobirama said as an explanation “Do you mind if I excuse myself to go write the replays,” He said getting up, making both snow leopards stood with him.

“Of course not,” Madara said regaining his senses.

It was then that Tobirama felt a little bold and decided to give the Clan Head some kind of sign. A reminder that what had happened the night before was not an anomaly or something they should both should forget.

Tobirama rounded the table to get to the door, walking very closely behind Madara and passing his hand very lightly over his shoulder and his more tamed hair. He felt the man stiffed a little but he did not do a thing until he passed him.

Madara turned rapidly and took the sleeve of his sleeping yukata. The albino stopped and turned slowly to look at him.

“Tobirama,” The Uchiha said almost whispering, but then he cleared his throat and talked a little louder. “How busy do you have your day?”

“Well,” he said smirking happily “I was going to work with Sakura’s team on the research in the morning and I did promise Izuna a spar in the afternoon and I was planning to go to see the kids at some point. But I think I would have a relaxing lunch”

“Would you like to have lunch with me?” Madara asked and Tobirama could not help to smile a little brightly.

“I would love to,” Tobirama said and Madara smiled back at him as he released the sleeve.

“I’ll go to get you from the medical wing,” Madara said and Tobirama nodded as he kept walking towards the door. However, before he disappeared from view he turned to look at the Clan Head and said:

“Perfect. It’s a date then” he walked away from there feeling the fear, excitement, and embarrassment on the Uchiha chakra and the albino smiled to himself. Well, that was getting interesting.

“Something you wanna share with us, Tobi?” Minori asked sounding amused and Tobirama laughed a little to himself.

“Not yet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, finally they start communicating!! and yap... they are going to have a date xD... saying so sounds a little silly. However, you have to take into account that they are in a delicate position, because of everything going on, and their different political powers and they have to go slowly to be sure of everything.  
> But do not worry, the slow pace would not hold forever. 
> 
> Please let me know if you like it and what do you think f the chapter!!
> 
> Thanks for reading and have an awesome week!!


	14. Chapter 13: Madara’s tiny little panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here is their first date hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Thank you for all the lovely comments and awesome kudos!!
> 
> Here is the new chapter, I hope you like it!

**HIKAKU’S POINT OF VIEW**

When Hikaku arrived at Madara’s office he found his Clan Head pacing in front of his desk, looking very troubled. He looked at the pile of paper on the table and noticed that it has not been touched and for a moment he was tempted to just turn around and decide it was not his problem. After all, he had been avoiding his cousin, for the last days, avoiding his Clan Head madness should be even easier.

And, yes, he had been avoiding Kagami’s mother for the last three days since she arrived at the compound. He was a firm believer that any problem should be confronted as soon as possible. However, he had been busy with the Council and he wanted to avoid telling his cousin that her only kid had been running around with the White Demon of the Senju. Not that he believed that Tobirama-sama was anything but soft and good to the kid. However, her cousin had been away since before the cease-fire and she did not know. So, he had been hoping that Kagami would be the one to drop the bomb, and then it would be Madara’s problem. However, the little boy had been so happy at her mother’s return that he had just been asking stories about her missions. She had yet to run out of them, but as soon as she did, the boy would remember his albino friend and he would not be able to stay quiet. He gave it one day more before that happened. And he had asked for patrol duty for the next day so he would not be in the compound to face the confrontation. He just hoped his calculations had been right.

So, here he was, after three days of avoiding a problem and he did not feel like running into another one. However, if something was troubling Madara that much it had to be something important and it might affect the cease-fire. Were the Senjus not ok with the new development? Were they asking something of them? Or… had something happened? Had someone die?

Oh, well there was only one way of knowing.

“Madara-sama,” He said firm and loud so the tone would snap his other cousin out of his little panic. It did work, Madara looked up. However, he looked a little lost and startled.

“Hikaku,” his Clan Head said and then blinked a couple of times before he sighed in relief “Oh thanks Amaterasu” That put more worry into his mind. What had happened? Hikaku then closed the door and went to sit on the chair in front of the table.

“What’s wrong? Is the Clan in danger? Are you in trouble?” He asked as he motioned Madara to sit in front of him. And the Clan Head did.

“What? No, Yes. I mean…” Madara said very quickly “No, the Clan is not in danger. No, I’m not in trouble… well” Madara winced “only a little…” he passed his hand through his head and Hikaku was surprised that he was able to put all of his fingers in through it. Madara’s hair normally was a little untamed.

“Madara, breath” Hikaku said putting one hand on his knee while he put the paper he had on the table with the other one.

Madara did as told. He took one deep breath and…

“Tobirama asked me on a date,” the clan head said looking directly into his eyes. Hikaku let himself a couple of heartbeats to process the words said to him.

“I don’t understand,” Hikaku said and not because he could not comprehend the sentence, but because he could not see how that was possible. They had talked about Madara realizing his feelings, not a week before. And as far as he was aware Madara had not made any kind of advantage. He knew the man had been working in his office in the mornings and training a taking time to talk with the Clan in the afternoons. He also knew that Tobirama had been researching with Sakura’s team. So they had not been able to meet much. During dinners, but Izuna was with them there. And if something had happened in front of Izuna everyone would know by now. He also knew that they had helped deliver Aimi’s babies, but that was not precisely the best place to make a move. So… when? He was really confused. And it would be a huge coincidence for Tobirama to feel the same and to decide to act just after Madara had confided him with the truth. Hmm…

“Tobirama…” Madara started to repeat but he stopped him.

“No, I understood the sentence. Thank you Madara” Hikaku said “What I don’t understand is how that had happened” Madara then turned a little pink, cleared his throat, and got up to start walking again “What have you done now?”

“Nothing!” Madara said a little too quickly ad Hikaku raised one brow “I promise I did not do anything. I did as we talk: start slow. Get to know him”

“Ok, start from the beginning. When that happened?”

“I started slowly, talking to him and it had been great, but he still looked warded. However, on the day of the twin’s birth, he came to my office and we were talking…” Madara looked at Hikaku that was very interesting in what he was going to say next “I kind of made my intentions of becoming more than acquaintances clear….

“And?” Hikaku asked.

“And he looked happy to indulge,” Madara said smiling a little.

“That’s good, and then? Because I can’t imagine you asking him to be friends and three days after he asks you on a date” Hikaku said.

“Yes, but not exactly…” Madara said and this time his ears turned a little red.

“What happened in between?”

“We took Tobirama’s chakra suppressants,” Madara said and Hikaku raised one brow because that did not explain anything. “You know that Tobirama is a sensor…” Hikaku nodded “and that he can sense feelings…”

Hikaku blinked a couple of times before snorting. He could imagine Madara forgetting that relevant piece of information until he realized that the Senju was returning his feelings.

“Don’t laugh,” Madara said without heat or anger in his voice “It caught me so much by surprised that I did not know how to respond”

“So he felt your feelings and asked you on a date?” Hikaku said to make sure he had understood everything.

“Not exactly,” Madara said and Hikaku looked interested “Last night I arrived back at home and Izuna was helping Tobirama to redo all of his seals. And he was topless and…” Madara looked to the side and Hikaku snorted to himself “He might have felt something then. And then he was doing some seals on Izuna’s hair and my brother said that I needed some of that seals and Tobirama agreed to do them…” Madara breathed regaining his confidence and he smirked to his cousin “and let me tell you having that man’s finger in your hair while half undress did not go unnoticed…” this time Hikaku was the one to blush at how descriptive Madara was being. Not because he had not seen worse, but because it was his Clan head intimacy. “And he became flirtier…”

“Wait, all of this with Izuna right there, how are you not dead?” Hikaku asked

“He fell asleep” Madara quickly said and his cousin snorted.

“Of course,” he said before looking at him to continue.

“And when he finished he was closer than necessary, but he did not do anything and left.” Madara said and Hikaku nodded “And this morning we were talking about… Oh! One thing before I forget. We need to do a quality check on the chain of communication”

That was an astonishing change of topic and demeanor. But he looked worried. A quality check was a nice way of saying they suspected there was something fishy or someone that could be doing something that they should not. The idea that it was at the chain of communication meant that there could be vital information lost or being given to people that should no have it. It was a quite serious matter.

“Why?” Hikaku asked wanting to know what had triggered that.

“It seems that Senju Hashirama has been trying to contact us and no letter had reached me,” Madara said and Hikaku raised one brow. That was a very serious matter “Tobirama suspects that the problem is on the Senju’s end. But it would not harm to check here too.” Hikaku nodded,

“Alright, I’ll take care of it,” Hikaku said bowing a little as accepting the job.

“Thank you”

“Now, going back to this morning,” the man said way more interested in what had happened than in having to do more things. Madara smiled to himself

“You are worst than my father,” Madara said and Hikaku just smiled “but well, at some point, he turned a little flirty again and I… I asked him to have lunch together and then he agreed and… before he left he said it was a date and disappeared” Madara then finished talking and look at Hikaku who blinked once.

“Well, that makes a little more sense.” Hikaku said, “While I was not expecting Tobirama-sama to be so forward, it also makes sense, he is not a man that seems to beat around the bush.” Madara nodded at that “So, it does not seem out of character that once he realized your intentions he acted upon it.”

“Yeah, but now I don’t know what to do. It seems so sudden.” Madara started to ambled then “I thought I would have more time to prepare, to get information, to think of a plan, and…” Madara stopped as Hikaku put both hands on his shoulders.

“Madara-sama, dear cousin… stop,” Hikaku said looking directly into his eyes. “You are trying to approach this as if you were a battle”

“Is it not?” Madara asked a little confused and Hikaku could not help but to snort a little.

“No, ok. I know you are stressed but think clearly” Madara nodded “A relationship between two people is…?”

“A joint effort” Madara repeat and Hikaku smiled.

“Not a battle,” Hikaku said and Madara nodded.

“not a battle” Madara repeat.

“Good, now let’s begin again,” Hikaku said “What worries you about this date?”

“I don’t know how to make it right,” Madara said and Hikaku thought it was adorable to see his Clan Head so worried about small things.

“Well, you know what food he likes, so you won’t go wrong there, and you are good at keeping conversation with him,” Hikaku said and Madara nodded each time. “So what are you worried about?”

“Where should we go to have lunch?” Madara asked and Hikaku was confused, why was that such an important matter. “Because we could go to the marketplace; but I know that Tobirama is a private person and maybe he does not want all of them to see us. But if I propose to go to a secluded place he might think I am ashamed of being seen having a date with him. And also I don’t want to be unprepared. Because if we were to go somewhere without people I should bring the food, but if we go to the marketplace the food will be served to us so…” Hikaku sighted thinking that his family was ridiculous.

“First of all, why don’t you ask him?” Hikaku said and Madara looked at him thinking about it “You give him both options, that way you let him know you do not care either way and that you respect his decision”

“That… yeah ok… communication,” Madara said “Ok, yeah, I can ask him…” It seemed that Madara's brain had come back to life again because then he started to think good ideas “And if he wants to go to a secluded place, we can just pack something from home” Hikaku nodded and smiled “ and…”

Hikaku smiled and relaxed as his Head Clan was back on track again planning things he could do for his date. Tobirama’s reaction must have shocked him a great deal to make him that nervous. Hikaku could not help but think that they could be very good to each other. And if they ended up together… well… they would be an incredible power couple.

Hikaku observed as Madara kept planning and just relax. After all his Clan Head office was as good as any other place to keep avoiding his cousin.

* * *

**MADARA’S POINT OF VIEW**

Talking with Hikaku was always very therapeutic. He always helped him out of his looping bad coping mechanisms. But sue him, Tobirama’s sudden change of attitude had shocked him a great deal. But now he was back on track. He was Uchiha Madara, for Amaterasu’s shake! He knew how to take control of the situation and he was no blushing virgin. And he wanted this to work.

So he was back on track, and a flirtatious Tobirama was not going to left him speechless, after all, if that was not an invitation for making some advantages, he did not know what it was.

He had almost reached the medical wing when he saw Tobirama exiting it. He looked a little frustrated, but relax. However, as he saw Madara, he gifted him with a tiny smile and any negative feeling on his face disappeared.

“Madara,” He said when both of them were face to face. With all the light of the sun letting him see Tobirama, he realized the albino was blushing very little at the tip of his ears. Madara smiled a little to himself.

“Tobirama,” He said as a greeting, letting the name roll at the end of his tongue “where would you like to go?” he then asked, “would you like to have lunch at the marketplace, or do you feel like somewhere with fewer people?” Tobirama seemed to think about it.

“To be honest, I have been dealing all morning with Kazuki-san incessant rambling and questions” Madara snorted a little, because the man could be overwhelming sometimes, “and a place where I am not obligated to keep socializing would be amazing right now” Madara smiled and pointed towards the Main House and they started to walk.

Madara mostly asked about the work the albino had been doing and also curious as to why Kazuki had been pestering Tobirama that morning. The conversation flowed as they walked and the people that passed them by smiled and greeted them.

Madara could see wonder and confusion in the albino face every time someone, that probably would not stop to talk to him, just honestly greeted them. He decided to keep that information for later on.

When they arrived at the Main House kitchen there was already food done that only needed to be put in a basket. Madara found a note with Hikaku’s handwritten on it, but he made it disappear before Tobirama could see it.

After that, they walked towards the backside of the House where there were some trees and big rocks to use as a table. At some point, Tobirama seemed to reconsider always speaking good about his clan members and explain in great detail why Kazuki had been truly bothering him. Which in the end was quite hilarious and made Madara laughed. They found a big rock in between the trees, that was perfect. The place looked good, it was a mix between green and golden. Half of the trees had lost their leaves to the autumn, but the others remained unchanged. So the contrast made the place had more light and a beautiful ambient.

As they sat and started to eat they talked a little more about their day. Madara informed him that Hikaku was taking care of checking the messaging problem. However, at some point, the Clan Head decided that if that was a date, the purpose of it would be to get to know each other. So he just changed topics.

“Well, now Tobirama,” he said smiling, “let’s get to the interesting part” the albino just raised on brow amused “Tell me something about yourself” The Senju put one elbow on the rock after placing the chopsticks on the plate and supported his head with his hand while looking directly into Madara’s eyes.

“What would you like to know?” he said slowly.

“A lot of things” Madara answered “For example, I’m curious about why you always wear that fur around your shoulders” Tobirama smiled and touched the fur.

“It’s from my mother’s clan.” He said before he started to explain. “After my mother died when I was little… my father broke communications with them and did not allow us to make any kind of contact. However, because Izuna should not be left without supervision…” Madar snorted at that “one time he was supposedly doing a mission close to where their clan Compound is supposed to be and he just went to say hi.” Madara snorted harder.

“Let me guess, he did not leave until he found them,” the Uchiha said and Tobirama smiled.

“Yeah, he did not leave until he was able to talk to my grandmother. And the next time I saw him, he brought me the fur, which had been my mother’s before she married, and a letter from my Grandmother. That is how we were able to recover the relationship with my mother’s side of the family.” Tobirama was smiling by then “In the letter was written that the white was a sign of being part of the mainline of my mother’s Clan, and by sending it to me she was acknowledging me as her grandson and also as a possible heir if something was to happen to my cousins.”

“So you are the heir of two clans in truth,” Madara said

“Not really, but I am recognized in the line of succession”

“And if the fur is such an important symbol, why did your mother leave hers?” Madara asked.

“Well… by now you would have guessed that Butsuma was, not a kind person,” Tobirama said and Madara nodded “and he refused to accept my mother's traditions. So she left her claim on her clan behind.” Tobirama sounded a little sad “I can understand Butsuma’s point of view from a practical perspective. Because my mother’s clan is very traditional and strict.” Madar nodded, he understood that as Clan head having too many compromises could be very mining “However, from my mother's perspective, it looked like he did not respect her. And in my mother’s clan, wrapping someone around your own fur is a sign of love; so leaving it behind was a way of saying that she would never truly love him.” Madara opened his eyes like plates.

“Wow,” Madara said, not wanting to express how shocked was at how weird was the relationship between Tobirama’s parents. However, Tobirama laughed a little.

“Of course, I did not know this until my grandmother wrote it down in one of her letters in a very colorful way. Let’s say she did not approve of Butsuma.” Madara snorted.

“She seems like a very fine woman”

“She is. It was a very interesting experience to meet her” Tobirama said “And what about you Madara? The last time we talked, you told me you like falconry” at that the Uchiha smiled.

“Yes, would you like to meet Aika?” Madara asked “She is a Mountain Hawk-eagle and the first one that I took into my care”

“I would love to,” Tobirama said with a tiny smile.

Madara nodded and took a whistle from some pocket in his clothes and put it on his lips. No sound was heard when he blew, but a couple of seconds later a high screamed from a falcon was heard. The Uchiha took a piece of meat from their food and raised his hand.

The beautiful bird did not take long to appear in between the trees. As soon as Madara saw it he put the meat on the side of the rock and the animal placed herself there. She ate the offering but then looked at Madara's arm.

“Sorry, Aika-chan I did not bring my gloves with me,” The Uchiha said showing her his skin and the bird seemed to understand. She then turned to look at the other person there “Aika, this is Senju Tobirama. He is Izuna’s Eraba” Madara then turned towards the albino “Tobirama, this is Aika, my first hawk.” Tobirama nodded towards the animal “I found her after she had felt from the nest and the parents did not want her back” Madara explained.

“That was why you started falconry?” Tobirama asked and Madara nodded.

“Yes, I realized that I liked it and I decided to continue,” The Clan head said as he started to pet the hawk. He then looked at her “hm… weird”

“What’s weird?” Tobirama asked.

“She normally likes strangers, but she seems shy today,” Madara said and Tobirama moved his head to the side while observing her.

“Hmm… she feels curious but also cautious. Not afraid, but warded” Madara looked impressed at that “It might be that I smell of snow leopards”

“You can feel what she is feeling?” Madara asked and Tobirama smiled.

“It is more complicated as animals do not have the same range of emotions. But yeah, I have learned to do it”

“How?” Madara asked really curious “Because I can feel very strong emotions when they are mix with chakra release, but I don’t know how you can be able to distinguished feelings like that.” Tobirama looked at him for a couple of heartbeats.

“I could teach you” He finally said.

“You could?” Madara asked a little perplexed “I mean, is something that can be taught?” Tobirama nodded.

“Yes. If someone guides you, is something quite simple, do you want me to demonstrate it?” Tobirama asked

“Right now?” Madara asked taken by surprise and Tobirama shrugged his shoulders a little.

“Why not?” the albino said and Madara took a couple of seconds until he decided.

“Sure, why not?” the Clan head said and Tobirama smirked a little too flirty. Oh, well… what he just agreed on now?

The albino raised and walked until he was next to Madara and sat behind him. He felt him getting closer until he was between his thighs and the air of his breathing on his neck. Madara’s pulse accelerated a little and he held his breath waiting to see what the albino was doing.

He then felt the man put one hand on the right side of his neck, under the nape; and another one at his left side, like he was holding his ribs. Finally, he felt him getting closer until his lips were close to his left ear.

“Breath” Tobirama said in a very light whisper.

“I’m starting to see patron here” Madara growled sounding a little out of breath and he felt Tobirama laughed against his back “You are enjoying this way too much”.

“And aren`t you?” Tobirama asked as soft as before and Madara snorted. “And while I have found a newly satisfaction on your reactions…” well at least the albino was not denying “ this is truly the best way of showing you…” Tobirama then make pressure with both hands “These are the chakra paths you should use to start learning to sense feelings as they are the most perceptive.” Madara nodded.

“Alright,” the Clan head “How do I do it?”

“Try to feel my hands on those paths,” Tobirama said again whispering and he closed his eyes “Beneath the chakra in my hands you are going to feel a small buzz, concentrate on it.”

“Ok,” he said and started to do as he was told.

He almost had to start meditating before he was able to concentrate enough to do as he was asked. And after, he did not know how long he stayed there until he was able to concentrate enough on the buzz that he would not miss it.

“Found it” as he said that the buzz changed for a couple of seconds.

“That was quite fast,” Tobirama said “Good, now that you have found it, try to find it in all my chakra.” Madara again did as he was told.

As he was trying to touch all of the other shinobi’s chakra he did not realize that he was moving towards the albino until his whole back was touching Tobirama’s front. However the other did not seem to mind so he decided to take advantage of it and not move.

In the end, he was able to find that buzz in the rest of the albino chakra. It was harder because it was more imperceptible, but once he had known what he was looking for it had not been that difficult.

“Alright,” Madara said in a whisper and he felt Tobirama nodded.

“Perfect, now try to pass a little of that buzz into your body and see how your body translates it,” Tobirama said.

“What do you mean?”

“The variations of that buzz are the manifestation of the feelings. Now you do not know what they mean, so to learn what each buzz means you will have to transmit it to your body and feel it yourself.” Madara nodded and did just that.

That part took him some time because Tobirama had started to move his hands. He already had all his back touching Tobirama, so he did no need the hands in the chakra points. However, he was constantly distracted by the feeling of Tobirama passing his finger through his hair. However, in the end, he was able to do it.

“Curiosity” he finally said and then he felt a rapid variation of the buzz “That was surprise,” Madara said smiling

“You did surprise me” Tobirama whispered “I was not expecting for you to catch up so quickly”

“I did have a good sensei,” Madara said and he felt another variation “pleased, you liked what I just said.”

“Yes, I did” Tobirama whispered smiling.

“Now you just feel amused,” Madara said and Tobirama laughed a little.

“Yeah, I have never had anyone pointing out what I was feeling”

“And you find it funny?” Madara asked.

“Yes, it is amusing and also, this confirms that what I have been feeling all these years was right and not just my interpretation,” Tobirama said and Madara nodded.

“You also feel relax and content,” The Uchiha said and he felt the other man nodded. “I like that you can feel relax about me” Madara suddenly confessed.

“I know, I feel that too,” Tobirama said smiling.

The suddenly fell in a very comfortable silence, where from time to time one of the two would pinpoint the feeling of the other one. Madara started to slide a little until he ended up with his head on Tobirama’s lap. The Uchiha then started to look up, directly to the albino’s lips and he wondered how it would be to touch them. Tobirama had closed his eyes at some point, but he must have felt him and smiled.

“Now you feel curious and a little aroused,” the albino said amused “What did you just think?”

“Do you really want to know?” Madara said in a soft whisper and that awoken the feeling of curiosity in Tobirama and he looked down at him “now who is the one feeling curious?” the other man smirked.

“Yes, I would like to know”

“I wondered what it would like to kiss you,” Madara said, and then he was able to feel excitement, embarrassment, and surprise from the man. However, he seemed to be able to regain his composure and smile at him.

“Would you like to find out?” Tobirama said in a bit of a husky voice. That took Madara a little by surprise, but he just sat up and got closer to him.

“I would love to” he whispered looking between those red eyes and his pale lips.

And then Tobirama smiled, put one of his hands on his neck, closed the gap between them, and kissed him as he closed his eyes.

Madara was more than happy to close his and kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e.e  
> ... sooo... what do you think?? hehe  
> I would love to read what you think about it ^.^
> 
> Also, I hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> So... I hope you liked it!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments if you are able and kudos if you liked it! They both make my day and I love to see them
> 
> Thank you ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
